


Dragon Ball Super Transcendent

by SilusMkhananzi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Cosmic, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, One of My Favorites, Paranormal, Romance, Science, Shounen Fights, Spiritual, mysteriös, op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilusMkhananzi/pseuds/SilusMkhananzi
Summary: After the Universal Survival Arch, All 12 Universes return to a state of tranquility and order. However, things change again when a young boy called Mattin appears out of knowhere and threatens the existence of all Deities and angels.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Mattin(OC)/Aliya(OC), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11
Collections: Animes Galore





	1. Things To Note

THINGS TO NOTE(A/N)  
Why hello there, Silus here. I just wanted to break down a few things about the story before proceeding so that you may have an idea of what you're getting into. Okay so let's begin.

Okay, so the first thing is obviously the updates. As you may have read in the summary, this story will have late updates. Well, there's a simple explanation to that, the first one is pretty simple, I have a very tight schedule, all the stuff I do has a time table of its own, and things are about to get busy. Usually, I would give myself about 30 minutes of my day to fanfic, then the rest will consist of being busy and all that, but now with the lockdown nearing its end, I will have to shorten it to 15minutes or less per day. So I hope you can see what I'm dealing with here. Fortunately, I'm a very fast typer so I might post sooner than I should, but sooner will still be later.

Now regarding the story's timeline. The story starts 3 weeks after the tournament of power. However, I was planning to "not include Broly" in the story. I was planning to recreate my own version of the aftermath of the Universal Survival arc, whereby Frieza tried to be funny again and got defeated...again, Goku kisses Chichi for the first time..surprisingly and Beerus becomes better friends with the two Saiyans.

Now for the story itself, so basically life in all 12 universes is stable again, everything is going smoothly until a strange figure, a young boy named Mattin with strange reality-warping abilities appears out of nowhere, he goes on a rampage, threatening, injuring and even killing numerous kai from across the multiverse. The weird part is that the boy seems to be very intelligent, with an unquestionable philosophical belief about deities. He knows every single deity, destroyer, and Kai very well. However, no one knows him, including the grand minister and the child himself. In fact, the stats show that the boy doesn't even exist. But his power seems to be rising even beyond that of the angels.  
Now eventually the truth about the child will be revealed and it will be kinda shocking.

Now including Mattin's character design. Since I'm not good at art, I will describe him here, the boy will be tall and thin. He will also be brown in completion, with small, thin cut hair. He will have green emerald pupils, brown feint cornea, and dark circles around his eyes.In terms of the costume design, he will be wearing an ordinary Black T-shirt with elongated sleeves, topped with a sleeveless jacket, peach black pants(not tight pants), brown sandals and a large hooded coat. I will not list the power sets of the characters cause they'll spoil the sweet origin story I have in mind. I can only mention illusion casting, dream scaping, intelligence, mind bending tactics, and fear casting.

Now I wanted to make this a Male Reader story, where Y/N reader will be this lost and confused anti-villain-antihero character who embarks on a cosmic journey of self-discovery and finally decides to make a choice. But then I realized how many people hate readers, I asked a few people and they said they are usually over the top as the character will only be doing that which is only pleasing to the reader. Also, they were others who said that it doesn't track well with what the reader would do if he was the actual character.

Now, in terms of the story's theme and elements. The story is about decision-making. They will be a lot of science, spiritual and philosophical elements in the story. Also, they will be horror and violent elements, but I can assure you that these elements are age-appropriate, creepy, and terrifying, but in an age-appropriate way. There will also be romantic elements in there as well, Goku and Chichi, along with Kyabe and Caulifla(why not). If there is one thing I can assure you with, it'll be the fact that they will not be any lemon in this story, I will never EVER write a lemon for all eternity.

I haven't finished the first chapter yet, I'm still halfway through like I said, I have been busy with things. But I can assure you that I will let ye know when I post the first chapter. Here is something for now. Unlike most characters in DragonBall, this one has a surname "Harmilan" it's a Hindu name that means "to be merged with God", I think. It has something to do with the origin of the guy...in away. That's some homework for you there, if you wanna figure it out.

Anywho, please don't forget to like and comment on what you think of this story idea. I'll see you guy soon.


	2. The Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beerus is called to a realm of insanity, where he encounters a force that causes him to quiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, okay so this is basically Pt one of the first chapter called Mattin Awakens. I divided the first chapter into 4. The second pt( which will be chapter 3) of chapter 1 "It must be done, Gowasu's terrifying encounter". The third being "Bulma and the boy, Celestial beings meet" and the forth " Final resolve, I am Mattin". So basically Chapter 2-5 will all be part of chapter 1, just devided into different parts

While creation is often beautiful, sweet, and cruel, beyond our very reach lies an endless void and impending darkness. An unconscious Beerus float uncontrollable across the vacuum of the null realm."Hmmm, well this is rather strange," he thought to himself. He said this realizing that it should be impossible to fly, let alone float in the null realm. "What on earth was going on? ," he wondered. Perhaps this was one of the cosmos' unexplainable wonders, who knows.

Either way, this didn't seem to bother the passive and lazy-looking God of Destruction as he paid little attention to this phenomenon. It meant little to him and in all honestly, his interest began to gradually dissipate with each second. Well, it would have been that way, if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of flickering glow across his horizon. Beerus pierced ahead and noticed that he was being drawn closer to the light. "Hmmm," he interjected curiously. He finally landed upon the source of the glow, which had disappeared, living Beerus in a humongous floating chunk of land. Beerus walking to the center of the land, where he saw a gigantic statue of a boy meditating with his legs crossed.

Beerus: All the ominous traveling for a silly old statue? , how disappointing. I guess even the universe has time to spare for silly pranks, and now to find my way out of here.

The disinterested Beerus walk back the way he came with a sarcastic and monotone expression carved onto his face. He was completely bummed out until he had the sound of rubble falling into the ground. Frightened, Beerus quickly looked back and pierced around aimlessly towards and aside the statue. He sighed in relief before turning with gaze to the edge of the land. However as he was about to take a step, the sound came up again. Beerus turned his gaze to the statue once more.

Beerus: Wiss, Goku if you are trying to play some prank on then you ought to stop or so help me I will rip off your legs, and shove them up the other's butt.

He yelled angrily before pausing for a brief moment. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked his merry way, when all of a sudden a heart trembling yet soothing voice echoed out of nowhere.

???: Is that so... Lord beerus.

Beerus: Huh, who was that?

Beerus questioned as he walked closer towards the statue, for some reason, he seemed to be drawn to it. He couldn't control his feet. All of a sudden, when he was finally in front of it, beerus gained total control of his body again. He decides to sit upon the ground below him and reflect on what had just happened. All of a sudden.

???: And here I thought you were the epiphany of fear and destruction. How disappointing.

Beerus was struck by fear once more. He stood up and looked around to try and locate the source of the noise.

???: Look above you Beerus.

The voice said playfully. Beerus looked up to the head of the statue and saw something truly disturbing. The layer of rock the formed the eyes was completely gone, which explains the falling rubble, but what was truly disturbing were the realistic eyes that replaced the gap. They were emerald, the red-brownish corneas. The eyes suddenly blinked before constantly shifting the gaze in different directions until they rested upon Beerus himself. Beerus, who was terrified, noticed that he was floating upwards towards the head of the statue. Normally he would try and avert the matter, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel helpless and weak. He finally stopped floating when he was in front of its eyes.

Beerus: Who are you?

???: That is not what you should be concerned about.

Beerus: The why am I here.

???: Hmm, who knows?

Beerus: Not in particular, but, since you're here now, I might as well leave you this message.

The statue answeres as cracks started to envelop its entire body.

???: I am coming to bring joy and comfort to the weak and helpless, and to those who oppress, I bring what they deserve.

The statue exploded in front of beerus, the blinding light of the explosion transitioned into flashes of bizarre visions, most of which included planets that Beerus destroyed, countless numbers of deities looking depressed and an exasperated Grand Minister turning his back on Xeno, then in the Devine writing the word chaos, with a myriad of ever-changing colors was plastered write in front of Beerus before the faded to pitch black, revealing a pink silhouette of a tall and slender human.

???: I am coming for you, all of you!!!

The voice trembled. All of a sudden the flash of light vanished. Beerus falls down the cosmos towards what looks like a black hole. The terror of this moment caused him to finally wake up from his dream. He was back in his world, resting upon his beach chair. He looked around frightfully before sighing deeply. He then fell back unto his chair and relaxed when all of a sudden a familiar voice scare him.

Wiss: Is everything alright my lord?

Beerus: Holy cr...!!!

He screamed before embarrassing adjusting his voice.

Beerus: Oh Wiss, it's you.

Wiss: So I'm guessing it was another nightmare?

Beerus looked downwards.

Beerus: It was, but I prefer we put this aside.

Wiss: My lord, you've had 31 of these for the past 5 days and frankly it's getting awkward seeing a Destroyer god scream in sheer terror. For all we know, this could be another omen, Are you sure you don't want me to translate it for you.

Beerus: No, I think I'm good.

Wiss: Are you sure, cause you were sweating abnormally in your sleep.

Beerus: Like I said I'm perf... Wait, have you been watching me sleep all this time?

Wiss: What...no.

Wiss said with guilt in his eyes."Hmmm," Beerus exclaimed with suspicion. Wiss tried to evade the matter immediately. Fortunately for him, an excuse came knocking down his doorstep."Oh my, would you look at that, it appears Bulma is calling us for another celebration," replied Wiss with a guilty and a clearly exaggerative voice. "Ahh, well it's about time, let's go to earth immediately," said Beerus.

They both headed for earth. One the way, they were both speechless. Both appeared to be bothered, Wiss seemed to be somewhat worried about something while beerus seemed dispirited. Beerus finally came out of his thought bubble.

Beerus: You seem awfully quiet Wiss, is something the matter?

Wiss: No, not at all my lord, but you seem to be down yourself. Are you sure nothing is wrong?

Beerus: No, not at all.

They both turn away from each other in muteness. "What on earth could this all mean," wondered Wiss. "I must consult with the others," thought beerus.

To be continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i hope you guys enjoyed. See you guys next time. And remember... 
> 
> BYO sho


	3. It must be done,Gowasu's terrifying encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little peak unto the current lives of the saiyans and their earthling, Goku finally masters the courage to do what he never thought of(or did he really?).Gowasu gets a shrieky visit. And unexpected turn of events at the very end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could guess what happens at the end of the chapter, you are a super genius.

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: TRANSCENDENT**

Whiss: *What could all this mean*

Beerus: *I must consult the others*

**NOW**

Back on Earth, Bulma is hosting some sort of celebratory event on her house's balcony. Classic music is booming and a lengthy table is packed with different types of dishes and confections, all awaiting the arrival of you know who. Everyone apart from Bulma's parents and sister, who felt unhinged when close to Beerus. The festivities were still on hold, so in the meantime, the attendants were split into two gossip groups. The conversation among the wives of the warriors was exactly what one would expect, there was complaining, lots and lots of complaining about the casual laziness of Goku and the ever enraged expression plastered upon Vegeta's face. Well, at least 18 and Videl was 'not complaining, although that isn't saying much for Krillen, who was seen as inferior yet cool in his wife's eyes. But, when push comes to shove, at least she still thinks he's cool.

Meanwhile, Vegeta scoffs at Goku, who appears to be embarrassed at the moment. It appears as if he is planning to do something that doesn't track with his character. Piccalo, Gohan, Tien and Krillen are staring at him wide-eyed with astonishment. Yamcha, on the other hand just pats Goku's back. "Give him a break man, if he is planning to go through with it then we should support him, " he exclaimed cheerfully. "Well, I guess, Dad, are you sure about this, " asked Gohan with concern. Goku glared at his son, with an overly optimistic glow in his face "Don't worry son when I say I'm gonna do something, I never turn back, So you can count on it, I'M GONNA KISS CHICHI, ".  
As they were talking, the passive Lord Beerus and Whiss arrived on the balcony. They were immediately welcomed by Bulma, the host. Goku, however, paid no regards to the destroyer gods. Ever since the tournament of power, Beerus was quite found of earth, since it was home to the planet that groomed the warriors who fought to protect the universe. To Goku, Beerus was more of a friend than a Deity. He even had the privilege of calling him "Beerus". The prince Saiyan had the privilege as well but he just stuck to saying "Lord Beerus" avoid the destroyer unpredictable bad side. Anyway, Beerus filled in on Goku's "Unexpected intention" and was immediately filled with curiosity, he was eager to see if the childish Saiyan would pull it off.

The festivities started and joyous conversation and laughter occupied every inch of the Balcony. Well, those who weren't using their mouth to talk were either scared, or they were too busy using it to stuff their face with food. This continued until nighttime. It was then that everyone finally piled up at the big table. The champaign was opened and a toast was made to universe 7. Everyone was excited, except for Goku, who was shaken by his early promise. It was time to pay the piper. As everyone was already divided, all partied out and ready to go home, Beerus observed Goku intently as he walked into the middle of the area. Whiss however, told Beerus it was time to go somewhere.   
Whiss: Lord Beerus, we need to go now, something's happene......  
Beerus: Pipe down Whiss and watch carefully, you might wanna stick around for this one.  
He says this while pointing at Goku.

Whiss: What's he up to now?

Beerus: You'll see...

Goku climbed on top of the table.

Goku: Everyone wait !!

Bulma sees Goku on the table, he strolls over to him shouting, however, Vegeta stops her and tells her to watch.

Trunks: What's your dad doing Goten.

Goten: Mhmhhmm.

Goten cluelessly interjects.

Tien: Ohh boy.

Goku takes a deep breath before finally.

Goku: Most of you here have known me ever since I was a child, I was always focused and dedicated, despite my lack of intuition. I started as a weakling, but as time went on, my strength and power grew, a underwent many obstacles and shuttered my limitations so many times I've lost count. I fought, I strived and struggled and in the end, I came out victorious and stronger. However, along the way, I have ignored something that I will ignore no longer. And now is the right time, I have no doubts about it.  
Goku jumps off the table and walks towards the puzzled ChiChi. He draws nearer to her, grabs her hands and says the three magical words.

Goku: Chichi, I love you.

ChiChi: Goku I...

Before she could finish, Goku silences with a kiss that lasted for about half a minute. The kiss finally breaks and Goku looks up only to see surprised faces staring at him, heck even Beerus was surprised.

Vegeta: He.....he did it?

Whiss: I have to say, Goku might be beginning to mature.

Beerus: I concur, although that might spill out trouble for us. If Goku matures he may lose favour in Zen-oh's eyes.

Whiss: I wouldn't count on it yet.

Beerus: What do you mean?

Goku smirks.

Goku: Huuuuuuh!

He bursts with pride.

Goku: Did you see that I did it. Chew on that Vegeta.

Chichi: *Is this Goku?*

Chichi suddenly feints on top of Goku from shock.

Goku: Huh? Chichi?

Beerus shrugs...

Beerus: I take it back, he's a child. Well, we might as well help them out.

Whiss: I'm afraid we don't have time to do that lord. Something happened to the Universe 10's supreme kai, something closely linked.

Beerus: What are you talking about?

Whiss: The nightmares you've been having, they aren't mere dreams.

Beerus: *what*

Whiss: It's another premonition, and by the looks of it, a very bad one.

Beerus: Hmmm, do the other destroyers know about this?

Whiss: Yes, they have arranged a meeting at universe 6, which is where I'll be dropping you off.

Beerus: And where will you be going?

Whiss: The grand minister has arranged a meeting with Zen-oh and the other angels.

Beerus: Very well then, let's go.

Beerus and Whiss shoot off into the stars as Goku carries the unconscious Chichi in his hands and flies home with him. Bulma decides to go for a night drive and the party is finally over.

**4 HOURS EARLIER/UNIVERSE 10**

Gowasu just came back from 50 years in the future, where he was watching over lizard-like creature evolve into a civilisation divided into well-prepped clans. These creatures were the remaining segments of a planet named Amulock. They were oppressed by another chaotic lizard-like species. Fortunately, Rumush destroyed a majority of the species, and left a mere handful of them for dead, including Aliya, the princess and now crowned leader of the species, defenceless. 

Anyway, Gowasu was tending to his Garden. Ever since the close call that was the tournament of power, Gowasu has been fully convinced that life is not lived until one seizes the moment. So he got a new hobby, Gardening, but most of the stuff there are a bunch of purple moonflowers and night based vegetation. After he was done, Gowasu saw it befitting that he takes a little nap, and so he walks along the narrow path to his cosy temple. however as he was walking, he encountered a little boy crouching on the ground. At first, he was startled, but soon afterwards, sympathetic.

Gowasu: *It's a little boy, a mortal as well, how did he...*

He thought were caught off by the boy suddenly kneeling.

Gowasu: Are you okay, little one, are you hungry? Do you need something to eat maybe?

???: Are you interacting with a mortal Kai?

Gowasu: What?

???: You better watch it, or "Baby King" might get angry.

Gowasu: Who are you?

???: Supreme Kais aren't allowed to interact with mortals, right?

He says this while standing up with his shoulders looking loose and weakened and his head bowed down.

Gowasu: Who are you !!

???: But I get it, you just can't help but break your laws, but I'm not surprised, it is your solemn duty. You're destined to break things and watch them crumble, over and over, ain't I right? Gowasu.

??? finally looks up and opens his eyes, they have a dark purple glow, Gowasu takes a few step back frightened before falling to the ground.  
Gowasu: Wh...What are you?

???: Hmmm, I am the solution  
Gowasu: Solution?

???: No....yes, maybe?

Gowasu: What tha...

???: Shut up.

Gowasu stands up and runs the other way, however as he is running, the boy appears in front of him again. 

???: Are you running away from me, I cannot allow that.

All of a sudden, the reality around him started to wabble and turn into concentric circular waves as the boy drew closer to him.

???: I am here to correct a mistake, a mistake that cost dozen of lives, and kept mortals in fears for a long time. Deities.

Gowasu begins to fill dizzy and falls on the ground. He looks up and sees the boy floating on top of him.

???: Gowasu

Gowasu: No wait...

???: Gowasu!!

Gowasu: Please wait.....

???: Gowasu!!!

Gowasu: Don't kill me!!

Suddenly the entire environment turns purple. Gowasu...

Kusu: Gowasu!!! Gowasu!!! Are you okay?

Kusu is trying to wake up the unconscious Gowasu. Rumush is just standing beside the two. Gowasu finally stands up. His head is throbbing with pain and he has a cold chill down his spine.

Rumush: Gowasu, you're finally awake, we've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes, is everything well.

Gowasu: I'm alright it was just a delirium.

Kusu helps Gowasu stand up, he then helps his dust of the dirt in his clothing.

Rumush: It was'nt a dilerium.

Gowasu is shocked and confused.

Rumush: We need to talk.

**45 MINUTES AFTER PARTY**

Bulma is still driving around the city, reminiscing on what Goku did earlier when all of a sudden, her car broke down. "Oh come on, this is just my luck, " she thought. She then stepped out of the car to fix it when all of a sudden he heard footsteps. She looked around to see what was going on, but there was nothing. Then all of a sudden, a cry was heard, a young boy suddenly appeared in behind her.

???: Hello pretty lady, can you help me find my house, I don't know where I am.

Bulma felt sympathy for the child as it burst into tears. She held the kid by his shoulder to comfort.

???: Don't worry little one, I'll get you home.

After fixing the car, Bulma decided to bring the kid to her house. When they were in the car. Bulma looked at the kid, he was a bit too tall for his age, and his clothes were torn up, tears were flowing from the boy's eyes. Bulma handed the boy a tissue.

???: Thank you, mam.

Bulma: My name is Bulma, what's yours?

The kid wipes off his tears and looks slowly towards Bulma.

Bulma: I mean it's fine if you don't want to.......

???: It's Mattin...... Mattin Harmilan.

Bulma chuckles a bit.

Bulma: Well Martin, it's nice to meet you.

Mattin: It's nice to meet you too. Thank you.

Bulma: Don't mention it, now let's go home.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I might a little longer to publish the next one, but it'll mostly be a pov to "you know who". But just in case it's a little too late, here's a preview for ya.
> 
> "The booming voice that kept calling my name kept on growing as I drew closer to the balcony, I saw Bulma shrieking in fear under the arms. I din't understand why at first but it became clearer when I turned my focus above the skyscraper. Lo and behold, as I looked upwards, I saw all 36 celestial being, angels, destroyers and supreme kai alike, levitating on top of the building casting shifty eyes at me.
> 
> Aral: We've finally found you, you impudent monstrosity.
> 
> Well, you guys enjoy, see you next time, and as always, remember...
> 
> B.Y.O sho


	4. Bulma and the boy, Celestial Beings meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smooth beginning, An intense discovery, and a devastating encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sorry for updating so late, this chapter probably the longest I have every written, and there was a lot of work to be done. Please forgive me for the grammatical errors that you may see.

** PREVIOUSLY  
**Bulma: What's your name?  
  


???: Mattin, Mattin Harmilan.  
  
Bulma: Well it's nice to meet you, Mattin.

** FORESHADOW  
  
** Mattin's P.O.V

The booming voice the kept on calling my name from the exterior as I drew closer to the exit of the balcony. I saw Bulma shrieking in fear under the arms of the Saiyan prince. I didn’t know why at first, but I immediately got my answer when I turned to where she was looking. All 36 celestial beings, angels, Destroyers and Supreme Kai's alike, where all floating above the building, their shifty glazes cast upon me.  
  
Aral: You've been caught red handed, you impudent monstrosity.

** A DAY EARLIER **

****

Mattin's P.O.V

"Mattin? Mattin, wake up your sleepy head, " I woke up as the voice of a familiar lady woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes while rubbing them all the same, and there she was her joyous smile facing me from above. It was Bulma, Bulma Briefs, oh at least, I assume that’s what her last name is. Wait, where was I again, oh, right, Bulma, the generous lady whose wits and intelligence are too big for her head. She found me wondering the street, and fell for my “helpless and desperate” facade. What a saint. Although looking back, I’m surprised my pupils didn’t tip her off. But then, some hearts are too soft the they overlook mere suspicion. Anyway I heeded her request and got up. I voluntarily chose to sleep on the floor, hard surfaces are good for the back. Fortunately, Bulma had a few blankets to spare so I wouldn’t get cold.  
  
Bulma was looking especially optimistic today. Any, as she was helping me fold the blankets, she said something about running errands? And helping me find my home. I really wasn’t listening as my ears were deafened by the relieving sensation of yawning and stretching my back. The Saiyan prince passed us by and I immediately adjusted myself. "MORNING SIR, " I yelled awkwardly. However, he just turned his gaze away from me while and continued walking his merry way. "And where are you off to all of a sudden?" Bulma asked. "What do you think, I'm off to train with Kakarot in Beerus’s world, he won’t be present today, he said he’s taking care of something in the sixth universe" he replied repulsively. " Well okay then, just don’t push yourself". "Well I can't keep any promises" he replied inwardly, not wanting his voice to reach her. "What was that?" she asked, almost becoming furious. "Nothing" he replied carelessly as he flew away through the balcony.

Bulma then turned her gaze towards me with a fake yet convincingly reassuring smile on her face "Anyway, forget you saw that okay?" She demanded. I nodded innocently.

I’m surprised Bulma didn’t object to Vegeta, I guess she finally accepted the fact the Saiyans will always be Saiyans. However, for someone of her temperament, I’m surprised she took it that easily. I think Vegeta said that speech to rave her up. From what I can tell, Saiyans have a Viagra response to hostile female behaviour.   
  
Besides all that, I'm really loving this planet. The mortal soul is unpredictable and full of complexities, their spirits free and untameable and in the end, it's kind of hilarious to know they'll never change. The freedom and passion. The opportunity to work towards an uncertain future, and rip the fruit of your labour is simply exhilarating. Something that Gods can never fathom nor enjoy It's simply no wonder why Beerus and Whiss envy this planet so.

A few minutes passed and Bulma was making breakfast while I watched kids’ television. A knock came from the door and unexpected came floating the little scamp Trunks, the half Saiyan prodigy. He opened the door and in came the other Saiyan prodigy, Goten. They both looked so excited, it was so precious and terrifying. They were about to go dillydally outside when suddenly. “Where do you two think you are going,” Bulma said, interrupting their joyous mood. “You two have some babysitting to while I go…... do things with Mattin,”. The little children frowned “Bu…” they interjected. “NO BUTS,” she replied. She the hurried to another room. In her absence, the two kids floated towards me and whispered.

Trunks: Be careful man, she can be pretty scary

He said with hints of concern.

Mattin: Thanks, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.

I replied trying not to sound sarcastic.

Gotten: Good luck.

Suddenly Bulma came back and handed me a set of clothes. She pointed at the bathroom and told me to go shower. But before that.

Bulma: Did they say something?

Mattin: Nothing important.

  
Bulma: Well either way, I wouldn’t take what they say seriously.  
  
She leaned closer to my ear and whispered.

Bulma: For your own wellbeing.  
  


** Vegeta and Goku(Beerus's World) **

****

3rd P.O.V

Goku and Vegeta are having a sparring session together, both have an intense look on their faces as they throw barrage of punches and kicks at each other as they float mid-air. Fortunately, the are in their base forms so less damage has been caused. Goku appears to be at a disadvantage as Vegeta repeated punches and kicks push Goku back, Goku cannot do anything but block at the moment. Vegeta smirked as he was about to deliver the final blow, when all of a sudden, his mind got caught up in the clouds. Goku saw this as an opening and punched Vegeta straight back into the ground. Vegeta struggled to get back up but finally managed to do so after a few seconds. Goku who was panting, walked up to him.   
  


Goku: Huhh, you thought I was beat didn’t you?

However, Vegeta didn’t seem to respond. His mind was still distracted from what was in front of him.

Goku: Huh, What wrong Vegeta? I’ve never seen you this distracted.

Vegeta: Nothing, It’s just this kid that Bulma brought home from last night. Something’s not right about him.

Goku: What do you mean?

Vegeta: Well, I don’t know how to properly describe it, but there’s this aura within him, it’s intense and mysterious, and his energy it’s………unique.

Goku: So, what’s wrong about that? It doesn’t sound like anything wrong with that.

Vegeta: OHH SHUT UP, I KNEW YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTANDS.

He bashed before going back to being serious.

Vegeta: Either way, I don’t understand trust him.

Goku: Nahhh it’s probably nothing serious, you should just let it go.

Vegeta: Perhaps, by the way, how did you get us here, Don’t you have to lock into a power source when using instant transmission?

Goku: Idunno.

He said shrugging his arms. Suddenly someone walked towards them.

?????: Well, actually, that would be me.  
  


She said nervously while also letting out a small awkward giggle. Vegeta and Goku were shocked after learning about her presence.” KALE,” both Vegeta and Goku yelled, “What are you doing here,” asked Goku. “Forget that, how did you get here?” interrupted Vegeta.” Well, lady Vados and lord Champa dropped me off here on the way, I had asked to come along with them, luckily, Beerus was kind enough to let me stay here, he also told me you guys will be here, so I thought that maybe I could spar with you guys to improve my abilities”.

Both Goku and Vegeta looked at each other with odd expressions. “Well……okay then,” said Goku. “But why would you wanna be here, aren’t you always following that Caulifla girl,” asked Vegeta. Kale looked downwards awkwardly with a hint of red in her face.” Yeah, you two are like basically magnets, you’re inseparable”.

Kale: Well, that would be the case except uhmmmm, well……

Goku: Well, what happened?

Kale: Caulifla and Kyabe are…… on a date.

Vegeta & Goku: Whaaaaaaaa…

** KEPLER 22B **

****

3 hours later

Different types of alien species to be having a casual experience on a tropical island in the sandy shores of a beach in universe 6’s Kepler 22b. Among those people lies Caulifla, wearing a red bikini and lying on top of Kyabe’s left shoulder. On the other hand, Kyabe, who’s wearing a blue tank top and short pants is rubbing her left shoulder with he left hand. They were both blushing.

Caulifla: Hey K, are you sure that’s how couples behave.

She said, trying to be tough while actually feeling embarrassed inside.

Kyabe: Well…. yeah, at least, that’s what master told me.

Caulifla: And you believed him?

Kyabe: Well, he is married so…

Caulifla: Yeah whatever, but don’t that I’ll suddenly turn all softie and stuff.

Kyabe: Oh no no, quite the contrary, you see, I………love you this way.

Caulifla is puzzled and the blush on her face grows larger before she leaps away from Kyabe shoulder.” Gyaaa,” Kyabe yelled, frightened. “DON’T BE SO MODEST,” she yelled. “Okay, “he replied. With that, she sat back down and leaned back on his shoulder. The romantic moment was immediately ruined for Kyabe, who was now scare out of his pants. There was absolutely no way this occasion was going to get back to the way it was before.

Caulifla: I……like you this way too.

Never mind.

**** UNIVERSE 6(CHAMPA’S WORLD)  
  


Back in Champa’s dibs, every Destroyer and Kai is quarrelling with each other, minor disputes are occurring in every part of the room. What was supposed to be a peaceful meeting turned into a chaotic gathering, the left Champa, the surprisingly serious host, having an eye twitch. This finally caused the obese Destroyer to snap. He decided to climb on top of a high pedestal, where he could examine all of them from a high position.

Champa: WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP.

Everyone looked at him intensely.

Champa: Can’t you see; this is the exact thing that happened last night. Everything was going smoothly until you all couldn’t control your MOUTHS, that we quarrelled unjustly to a point where we had to postpone the gathering. So I’m begging you for gods’ sake to BE CIVIL FOR ONCE.

Champa finally took a deep breath from speaking too much, no one expected to see so much maturity from that guy so they all kept quiet.

Cae: Champa’s right, if we are planning to resolve this issue quickly, then we all need to be civil.

Every finally nodded in agreement.

Beerus: *thank god*

Belmod: However, if we plan to carry this investigation further, it’ll take us more than just being level-headed.

Ea: Correct, we’ll need to analyse every single piece of information we have carefully and come up with a solid conclusion, that along with a sure-fire way to resolve this before it becomes an actual threat.

Liqueur: Indeed, we can start off with last night’s mess, fortunately with what we gathered last night, now although most of the time was wasted on being disorganised, some of it didn’t completely go to waste. We all head an encounter with this force in the dream.

Quitela: This proves without a shadow of a doubt that it was a premonition. And from the looks of it, a very bad one…

** ZENO-OH’S PALACE (SECRET ROOM) **

****

All the angels seem to be discussing the exact same thing as well.

Vados: This is very troubling.

Marcarita: I agree sis, I know Belmod is many things, but terrified is not one of them. Even the slightest tap in the shoulder causes him to shriek.

Campari: Lord Mule kept having mental breakdown, I could yell his name directly at him for hours but he still wouldn’t respond

Vados: Lord Champa literally went hungry for an entire day, he even suggested I helped him exercise.

Kusu: Of all the things we have all witnessed, that is the most unnatural.

Vados: Fortunately, I was able to bait him out of it with earth food.

Mojito: Typical…

Whiss: And let us not forget the surge, when I and Lord Beerus where heading towards earth, I felt a negative surge coming out of his hand, when I looked back to ask if something was troubling him I saw fear in his eyes, as if he was staring at death itself. Luckily I was able to bring him back to earth with my question.

All the angels looked at Whiss with shocked expressions.

Sour: You felt the strange energy too.

Whiss: Yes, well, you all felt the same thing.

Korn: *Oh dear*…

Kusu: What is happening.

The angel, with concern, started to quarrel with each other. Fortunately, the grand minister was there to make sense of everything.

Grand Minister: At ease my children, there is no need to quarrel. I think we already know that panic isn’t going to solve anything. Now, let’s try to make sense of things here. You all said that the kai and Destroyers had a series of traumatising vision and daydreams, some even appeared while they awake. Now if you all don’t mind, I would like to hear the list.

** UNIVERSE 6(CHAMPA’S WORLD) **

****

Iwan: He threatened to shave the life out of me. Before Burning off my skin

Beerus laughs at him.

Anat: He shuffles every part of my face… without end. Right after saying I shouldn’t be a fan of Saiyans

Jeres: He said he will strip me of everything I hold dear, before tearing my clothes… and my skin, telling me I’m not worthy of wearing it.

Pell: He told me that I was too much of a wimp to be a Kai, before showing me a burial ground with my name carved on each grave stone.

Mule: He tore off my robot parts and told me that I’m a full to possess divine power yet choose to isolate myself, before casting my real body into the sun and telling me that things are about to be worse for us all

Ea: He told me Kai don’t need to wear glasses, or see at all, before sticking his fingers through the glass and into my eyes sockets.

Quitela: He told me my days of being a sneaky little rat are over, before shrunk my body and put on top of a rat trap.

Kuru: He told me I was suited to be a destroyer than “you know who”, and that all it take is some restructuring, before dropping me into a pool of oil.

Arak: He just said perfect, before stripping me naked and putting me in the centre of a real crowd, after which he said I was the only one who was ugly on the outside as much as I was within.

Ogma: He drained my weight before sending me spinning across the cosmos.

Belmod: OKAY, jeez Louise we have heard enough now. I think we can all come up with a conclusion now.

** XEN-OH PALACE (SECRET ROOM) **

****

Grand Minister: The dreams are prophecy. And whoever it’s trying to tell us, it involves an entity who hates Devine, or in this case, celestial beings, and from the looks of it, his out for cold blood.

** EARTH(MALL) **

****

Mattin P.O.V

We have been out for a while now, and things have been really interesting, we finally managed to print out missing posters with my name on it, and I Bulma out with a few gadgets, although to be honest, she was doing all the work. So things got weird for a few moments and boredom kicked in. So Bulma suggested we go meet his friends, but he said we have to go to the mall? Something about stress relief, judging by her temper, I don’t even want to know what that is about. But I guess I will. We went to a liquor store that was inside the mall, she told me to wait outside for a few minutes, and so I did. I don’t really know my way around this place so I’m decided to just look around and enjoy the wondrous view of people walking around with their families and having a great time, although I still pondered over why these moments are taken likely now yet held as treasures in the future, particularly when a tragic event has occurred, weird really?

So Bulma finally came out of the store with a package of alcoholic beverages. I took a careful look at the what was written and something hit me as I was trying to decipher it. “Ch…a, chamap, Sher,” I stuttered.” It’s champagne dear,” she reiterated with a comforting smile on her face.” Hmmm, Champagne, Champagne, Ahaaa, CHAMPA,” I yelled out. Bulma looked at me shocked. “What was that?” she asked. “Err Nothing, it was just some silly gesture,” I remarked,”. In all honesty, it kinda wasn’t, at least it explains some stuff. So we spend a few minutes in the mall, we went to shop even more, I got to be in a simulator, I took a photo with Bulma on a photo booth, where Bulma planted a kiss on my cheek. For some reason, it first so wonderful and heart-warming that I nearly cried, it was as if I felt it once before.

It was finally time to leave, until we came across a lady carrying a baby child at the entrance. The child seems to be crying for some reason. So despite Bulma telling me to stay close to him. I decided to go and attend to the child. The seemed to be growing weary of the baby’s crying. Of all the time to be doing this, this is by far the worst. “Excuse me mam, your child seems to be crying, can I hold him, maybe I can help”. So I held the human child, and in about thirty seconds he was laughing. It turns out the baby was having nightmares, so I just went into his mind, removed them, and replaced them with happy dreams.

** UNIVERSE 6(CHAMPA’S WORLD) **

****

Heles: What could these dreams be referring to? Who would want to kill us.

Beerus: Well, we can be sure it’s not a mere mortal, none could ever dare to pick a fight with a god.

Champa: So we could easily assume that whoever he is, he has to be very powerful. So who could the prophecy be referring to.

** XEN-OH’S PALACE(SECRET ROOM) **

****

Kusu: I GOT IT!!!

The angels were frightened by the sudden burst.

Kusu: In all the dreams we described, the shadowy figure was responding to them, as if it could see them. What if these dreams weren’t prophecies? What if…

Cognac: Someone else was pulling the strings.

Mejito: Wait, if someone is controlling the dreams then does that mean……

Grand Minister: *ohh no* We have to go…NOW.

All the angels were confused, but they agreed immediately to their father’s command.

** UNIVERSE 6(CHAMPA’S WORLD) **

****

5 HOURS LETTER 

The deities still were still unable to come up with a resolution, so they just waited for the angels to come back and pick them up. However, they were all still in deep thought. Suddenly, white flashes of light appeared outside of Champa’s world, the deities were shocked to see that the angels were panting. Even the grand minister wasn’t there

Kusu: RUMUSH, GOWASU, YOU’RE OKAY.

Rumush and Gowasu were surprised to see the angel hugging them tightly.

Gowasu: Err, Is everything well Kusu!!

Grand Minister: Not quite.

All the deities were shocked to hear the grand minister was shocked.

Vados: The dreams you’ve all been having, there aren’t premonitions, or prophecies, they were real.

Champa: Whaat.

All deities were shocked to hear this.

Grand Minister: Someone has been deliberately implanting nightmare upon you, he used negative energy to invoke the emotions you all felt. Fortunately I picked up a similar power signature about 10 hours ago.

Beerus: So you know who it is.

Quitela: OH when I get my hands on the brat I’m gonna……

Grand Minister: Not yet, you all need to be clensed of the negative energy, however tomorrow we will all be heading for earth.

** EARTH(BULMA’S HOUSE) **

****

It was already at night and the sky was set. We had already arrived home and Bulma, along with her friends, had their eyes set on me with shock. I really didn’t know what to say. Recently, while we out with Bulma friends at a restaurant, we saw a man about to get hit by a truck. Luckily, I was able to teleport him out phase through the ground and into the road where I touched the man and with that, made the truck phase past us. What I didn’t notice however, was that Bulma and his friends were staring at us. I tried to explain my abilities to them and for some reason, they took it really well. They said that they will never leave or abandon me simply because I’m a little weird. Soon after, all of them left and it was time for me to go to bad. Bulma tucked me in and kissed me on the cheek before bidding me good night. I guess she was like a parental figure to me now. It felt really nice, I hope it really lasts forever. However, as reality constantly reminds us… it never really does.

** PRESENT DAY(BULMA BUILDING) **

****

Aral: You’ve been caught red-handed, your impudent brat.

I guess my action were bound to catch up to me sooner, but I should have seen it coming. OH who am I kidding, I totally did. The next morning, when I had gotten out of bad, all the angels, Kais and Destroyers, all 36 celestial beings, they had decided to meet up with me, Bulma was afraid, and she had every right to be, judging by how angry they angry they were.

3rd PERSON P.O.V

Bulma: PLEASE, I’M SURE THERE IS A MISUNDERSTANDING, MATTIN IS JUST AN INNOCENT LITTLE BOY. WHY DON’T I MAKE YOU ALL A FEAST AND WE CAN TALK THIS OUT?

Grand Minister: I’m afraid there’s no time for that Mrs Briefs, what you’re harbouring there is a demon.

Bulma: OH really, and can you prove that?

Grand Minister: Well… not really, but whatever he is, he is dangerous and must be dealt with immediately.

The grand minister then turns his sight to Mattin.

Grand Minister: Now, Mattin, are you responsible for the recent dreams that have been plaguing Kais recently

Silence, nothing but silence was the only thing that remained after that question. Mattin was starring directly at the Grand Minister with a monotone expression. Bulma was shocked to hear the question, he already knew that intercepting dreams was one f Mattin’s gifts but he didn’t really think Mattin could do that. She did remain sceptic however.

Bulma: See, I told you he wasn’……

Quitela: Why don’t you hold your tongue, mortal.

Mattin turned his gaze towards Quitela right after he spoke. However, this time, it wasn’t a monotone look that was carved unto his face, it was a furious one.

Mattin: *Mortal? *

Bulma on the other hand finally snapped as her casual rage mode kicked in.

Bulma: Well, I’ve got a better one, why don’t shut up and go back to whatever wall you crawled out of, jerry.

Mattin smiled when he had this. Small giggles could be heard from other angels and kais. Even the grand master’s cheeks were red. It was only Cognac and Kuru who were desperately trying to hold back. Small tears of held back laughter could even be seen leaking out of Cognac.

Quitela: Why you……

He suddenly fired an atom-shaped purple blast at Bulma. The blast was about to eradicate Bulma as she was desperately trying to dodge it. However, the small orb stopped three feet away from her. Bulma opened her eyes to see what was happening. The orb started floating slowly towards Mattin hand until it reached it. He just examined it playfully with emotionless eyes. After a couple of second, he stared back at them.

Mattin: You know, I used to wonder just how wicked you weirdos can become……

He then looks at Bulma and then turns his gaze back up to the sky.

Mattin: But now, I have finally received my answer.

All of a sudden, a dark energy radiated out of Mattin’s body towards the celestials in a cycle of waves. All of them suddenly felt terrified. Mattin soon began to levitate and rise up to the air. All of them moved back a little as he did so.

Mattin: I can’t blame you though, I mean who can, you are trained to be neutral after all.

He finally flew up to their level and started to look around, admiring the view, even though the place was already surrounded by a crowd of people wanting to know what was going.

Mattin: Look at this place, its beautiful.

He then turns towards them. If we’re going to fight, then why don’t we make it look like a real arena.

Suddenly, dark purple clouds start to fill up the sky the sun is blocked and thing become slightly visible. Mattin then raises his hand towards Bulma’s building, a purple force field surrounds the building, shielding Bulma from whatever was about to happen.

Mattin: *I’m sorry but I can’t afford to let you get hurt…………mother. *

He contemplates inwardly. He then emits a green dot towards the earth’s surface which suddenly covers everything this a green layer.

Mattin: I have to warn you though, this will be slightly embarrassing, maybe next time you’ll all think twice before blindly hurting anyone EVER AGAIN!

Every celestial being readied themselves for battle, with devine energy emanating from each of them. The angels finally allowed their ultra-instinct energy to become visible. With haste, they all charged towards Mattin. Who had nothing but eyes sealed shut and a smile on his face.

Mattin: *death*

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell again, well I guess the plot has Kicked in huh. Things are about to get intense from this point. I promise Anyway, thank you for reading and see you guys next time, and as always...
> 
> B.Y.O sho


	5. Just an announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax, I'm not closing the story or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing to note before the 4th and final installment to the first chapter of the story

Hie there, Okay so this might not be important at all but I though i should inform you, ya know, out of good spirit. Okay so I just opened an account on wattpad, and I just started posting this exact story there. I thought it would be a little fun to expand my boundaries. I also have an account on FF.net so please, feel free to check them out there as well. Now obviously I'm not gonna leave this site, it is my favorite of all....after all. However I was wondering if I should shut down that other original tail I was writing there. I had really high hopes for it but I guess religion truly an author's(not exactly author) true nightmare.

Oh the other thing. I was also planning to create some sort of multiverse or parody-verse based on this story, that is if it becomes successful, I was planning to involve rick screwing up the anime-verse because of what Morty said to him or something...... I don't know, It sounds fun in my head. I was planning one with Re-zero, Dragon ball and Naruto. The main laughing target obviously being re-zero because you know, I like making fun of medieval folklore. There also one where rick sends feels sorry for destroying the AOT universe so he decides to send him to the tokyo ghoul universe

There are a bunch of weird things floating in my head right now. But as you may have already discovered, I like OP characters so you pretty much have an idea of where they are going. Anyway tell you what? I'll post a bunch of story ideas that are floating in my head at the the end of this story which is about 8 chapters away from now and you can all decide which story idea you like.

As usual thank you all for comment and also for the kudos, really appreciate, glad you guys enjoyed it. I literally thougnt this wasn't going anywhere by hey, the earth is always full of suprises, thank you very much.

I'll see you guys next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start updating the story again starting next week. The next chapter probably going to be one of the most exciting in the story, especially with the huge chunks of action and kinda eerie scenes I put in it. Well see ya next time and as always.
> 
> B.Y.O sho


	6. Final Resolve, I Am Mattin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleakness, Bleakness, Death, Bleakness. What can we make of these?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I should inform. I was kinda in a hurry when writing this chapter so expect some grammatical errors, overuse of certain words and word choice mistakes. The first part of the story is average but the third act is where I really got serious.

** PREVIOUSLY **

Mattin: Look at this place, it is beautiful.

Mattin: I have to warn you. This will be quite embarrassing…

** UNKNOWN AREA **

In a dark place, a man’s silhouette appears to be meditating, them man is suddenly shaken from his concentration by a surge of energy. He grins while rubbing his chin with his left hand.” Sir, what happened” asks a strange character. “He has awakened” the silhouette replies “.” It’s time we summon him” he says. “Well you better do it quickly, cause I’m done waiting” says a feminine voice. “Slow down, Aliyah, I understand your pain, but he’s a bit……occupied, right now, we’ll have to wait for a bit” it replies. Aliyah grunts.

** EARTH **

The celestials charged at Mattin with great speed and might. Mattin on the other hand seemed to be lost in meditation. He smirks before whispering “death”.

A wave of energy engulfs all celestials circulating the boy, causing them to freeze and their current position, before falling lifelessly to the ground. Everyone had evacuated at that point as they knew it was dangerous to stay and spectate.

Mattin, with an emotionless gaze, watches as the gods descend. He closes his eyes once again and darkness engulfs the scenery for a mere nanosecond before a brief girlish scream is heard. All the celestials are terrified and sweat drips from their faces as they appear to be back in the former position, levitating while staring at the skyscraper. The only thing that was still the same was the ominous looking sky and Mattin in the air among them.

“Wh…what, just happened” Champa remarked shaking in his toes.

“I’m sorry about that” said Mattin.” I think I cheated, though it surprises me that you actually died, my intend was to merely paralyse you, now, let’s start over shall we” he says as he mocks them with a sincere yet lifeless smile.

“YOU VERMIN”. Gowasu screamed out as he went in for the attack, with his fist ready to punch him to an oblivion and his eyes nearly turning red with fury. Devine energy was emanating from his body as he flew at Mattin with high speeds.

However, an invisible force repelled Gowasu to space as he neared him.

“GOWASU” Rumush yelled out as Gowasu disappeared into a small flicker of light in the upper atmosphere. Without hesitating, he fired an orange blast towards Mattin who just looked at with a narrowed gaze, the body of the body started reshaping around Mattin’s body, forming a spheroid shape around Mattin before being redirected into space.

His eyes turn towards Rumush furiously, Rumush is pulled towards Mattin, suddenly he stops mid-air. A force begins to squeeze him tightly, its grip increasing every second to a point wear his bones started making funny sounds. Suddenly fills something coming to his head, a calling of some sort, he sees a shadow of an old man be a brief headache before coming out of his thought bubble. He is cast downwards with great force. Bulma’s on the other hand can only watch from the safety of his tower.

** BEERUS’S WORLD **

It’s been a day since Goku, Vegeta and Kale were training. They both wanted to surpass each other and push past their limits, as always. Although Kale was simply passing out steam over Caulifla and Kyabe’s relationship. They were all tired and lying on the floor now, out of breath.

“That was…intense” Goku said panting. “Yeah no kidding” Kale replied breathlessly.” You dupe, getting tired so quickly…”. Vegeta grinned as he felt pain in his left ribs.” Look who’s talking” Kale brags. Goku and Kale laugh while Vegeta grunts inwardly.” Yeah whatever” he remarks.

A few minutes pass and they’re all cleaned up and ready to spar again. A certain wave of energy surges through them briefly, they all stutter.

“Did you feel that too?” Goku asks seriously. “Yes, I did” Kale replies. Suddenly a sense of foreboding surrounds the atmosphere, like the calm before the storm, as if something terrible was bound to happen, or maybe it already has. “It came from earth, and it feels similar to that Mattin boy, wait, Bulma’s in danger, we have to get out of here” Vegeta yells.

“Okay everybody grab on, I’m gonna try and connect to it”. Vegeta and Kale grab on to Goku, who’s already positioned himself for instant transmission. He closes his eyes, then after a few minutes, opens them again. “Kakarot? Why are we still here?”.” Something’s wrong, I can’t connect to it”

** EARTH **

The celestials are dumbstruck, they don’t know how to handle the issue from here. Meanwhile Krillen, Tien and Gohan are heading to the location. Piccolo catches up to them and he nods and they all nod back.

Heles is confused as Mattin won’t take his gaze of him.

Heles: Do you think you can stop staring at me like that?

_She asks with concern._

Mattin: No.

_he replies boldly_

Heles: And why is that?

_She asks proudly_

Mattin: You’re…beautiful.

She suddenly blush.

Heles: Well……

Suddenly, the 4 arrive at the scenery. Bewildered by what they are saw, the were ready to bombard the celestials with questions before.

Grand: Warriors, this boy here is a monster, his very existence threatens our, we would be delighted if you can help us stop.

Krillen: Well, that’s a quick way to sum things up.

Piccolo: Evil entity, prepare t…

Before he could finish

Mattin: PICCALO, KRILLEN, GOHAN, TIEN.

He says while pointing at each of them respectively.

Mattin: I know you.

He give a little bow before smiling at them sincerely. They all charge towards him. “Huhh? He interjects.

Suddenly all four of the appear to be sleeping inside the dome around Bulma’s apartment with Mattin standing.

Mattin: I love earth and everything in it, I wish not to see its destruction.

He then vanishes, leaving them astonished on the ground. As he appears on the outside, Vados attacks him from the back. He dodges it only to appear behind her and strike her in the nape. She falls to the ground with great force. Whiss then tries to attack him as well. He launches a sequences of punches and kick at him that he dodges. He then grabs Whiss’s leg and throws him to the ground. Beerus delivers a frontal attack. But phases through Mattin instead of punching him. Mattin grabs him by an ear. Beerus screams in pain. “What are you screaming for, it’s not like these have ever listened anyway” Mattin remarks jokingly. He then swings the god around and throws him to the air.

All the destroyers and angels attacked with formulated combo attacks.

Shin: They’re loosing.

Anat: I think it’s time.

Cae: Everyone join hands!!!

Cae signals all the Kai. They join hand to conjure what looks like a spirit bomb, the only difference is that it was green and large enough to destroy the entire. Meanwhile, all the destroyers and a few angels seem to be injured. Finally, the orb has finished charging. The Kai are willing to use any means to destroy Mattin, even at the cost of the earth. The grand minister, who wasn’t part of the battle decided to give some of his energy to the orb, making it grow ten times bigger. Mattin, now fully aware of this, narrowed his eyes at the orb, and it soon began to weigh down on the Kai. They had lost a lot of energy creating the orb so they couldn’t maintain it very well so they plummeted to the ground with the orb on top of them. The orb went off on top of the Kais, but it suddenly disappeared a second after, taking all the Kai with it. Beerus, who was now injured on the floor, peered at the sight with puzzled and fearful eyes. But it wasn’t the magnitude of the explosion that startled them, or it’s destructive force, no. The orb did detonate, but the sound and the explosion was very brief. As if the bomb had just disappeared to nowhere, the Kais where also missing.

Mattin: Don’t worry, your fellow brethren aren’t dead yet. However……

** UNKNOWN LOCATION  **

The kais wake up from what looks like a huge crater, on a planet on cold planet. There is dust everywhere and the sky is red. Shin wakes up from the ground mildly dizzy. He gets up, rubs his temple while trying to get all of his consciousness back. He walked straight on the dusty plain. Until he saw all the Kai clasped together on spot.

Shin: Everyone?

They all look at him shoked.

Shin: What is it?

They grouped moved away from Shin to give way, he walked forward until he reached a shocking and devastating sight. It was the burned corps of Cae, lying on the ground. The rest of the Kai looked devastated. However, there was another thing to worry about. Shin got up and looked at everyone.

Shin: Where are we?

** EARTH **

Belmod: * WHAT*

Champa: *It can’t be*

Sidra: *He sent them…*

All destroyers: *To Mars? *

Beerus: *This isn’t going to help, we need backup. *

Mattin: *Hmm* 

Beerus: *I can’t believe I’m about to do this.*

Beerus gets up and goes all out for a minute before launching an atom blast towards Mattin and feinting. Mattin neutralises the blast.

Mattin: Pity. I never thought that a deity could call for backup in such a cheap and desperate way. He looks behind and it appears as if Goku and Vegeta are starring at him with ever-determined eyes, Kale tagged along as well.

Goku: What’s up everyone, geez what a mess this is.

Vegeta: What are you talking about Kakarot, there’s not a single building demolished.

Mattin: *Hmm, the residence, thank you for reminding me. *

Mattin closes his eyes before slowly pressing his hands downward, causing the earth below them to shift. There were now in an empty wilderness expanse in the middle east.

Mattin: *Now they won’t be any damage. Oh right, those idiots*

Mattin snapes his fingers, causing all the injured to fall from the clear desert sky and into the hot dusty sand of the Arabian desert. Vegeta and Goku were shocked to see this.

Mattin: Goku, Vegeta, I have been waiting to talk to you…

The grand minister addresses the two Saiyans before Mattin could finish, causing Mattin to look downwards. 

GM: Don’t listen to him, the child you see before you is evil.

Mattin: *Shut up*

Quitela: He has no sympathy.

Mattin: *I said shut up*

Beerus: They’re right, he threatened to destroy us all, you have to kill him before it is too late.

Mattin: Evil.

Goku and Vegeta turn their gaze towards him.

Mattin: I’m the evil one!

The celestial look at him, puzzled.

Mattin: WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME EVIL?

A gust of wind blows towards the area surrounding Mattin at a minor radius.

Mattin: Goku, Vegeta, when Beerus first arrived on earth, what was the first thing he did.

Vegeta: Well he threatened to… HEY WAIT, HOW’D YO..

Mattin: Exactly! He the threatened to destroy the planet, right after treating you all like crap, didn’t he.

Goku: Wha…

Mattin: Now tell me, after all the time you spent with him, can you be absolutely sure that he will never do such thing. Can you be truly sure that the bonds you’ve built with him can guarantee the safety of everyone you hold dear.

Vegeta: Well…

Mattin: That’s just what I thought. Do you see? To them, you are nothing but puppet, insignificant tools designed for their entertainment. Mortals face hardships and tribulations everyday while the godly stand and watch from greener pastures. You really think that they care for. Just look at them now and reflect on their behaviour. They are nothing but vessels of immense power, designed to serve a singular purpose, a purpose that affects the innocent and weak, keeping them from embracing their full potential. They laugh and scorn at you from the shadows, bragging about how feeble you are while keeping you all from reaching their level. They’re the ones who are emotionless, they’re the one who lack sympathy!!

Kale looks down in deep contemplation.

Beerus: Don’t… listen to him Goku. Think about all the times we’ve been here, how strong we’ve made you’ve. Would that have happened if we hadn’t met!

Whiss: Every single situation every single event you’ve undergone has led you to this moment!

Champa: Yes they’re right, NOW BLAST THE LITTLE BRAT ALREADY.

Beerus: SHUT UP YOU MORON. Goku, you have to make a choice, but be sure it’s a wise one, or you’ll regret it.

There’s a moment of silence.

Mattin: Goku, think about it, the injustice, the number of lives they’ve taken over the millions of years they’ve leaved, do you think they had a spec of mercy as they shredded entire civilisation and wiped clean. Think about it.

Vegeta: You right child, but you forget one thing…

Goku: We don’t fight for justice or honour or any of that, screw it all, we fight to push boundaries and get stronger.

Vegeta: And as long as that keeps happening, then we’re okay with anything. But if a little responsibility pisses you off then sooory, but we just don’t care.

Mattin: Responsibilities? What are you…

Vegeta: Everything in this universe has a purpose, no matter how destructive, you of all people should know that, shouldn’t you, knowledgeable one.

Mattin: I do… But reflect at what you said a while ago. You don’t care about justice?

Goku startles as he recalls his last words.

Mattin: They’ve poisoned you with their pitiless philosophy, how can you not see that?

Goku: What’re you talking about?

Mattin: Huh?

Goku: We’ve always been like this.

Mattin: What about the time you fought Frieza, back when you first assumed transformation, you proclaimed yourself a beckon on justice, something along the lines, do you not remember?

Goku: Hmm…… Nope, not a clue. But it was awesome wasn’t it.

Small tears of helplessness spilled from Mattin’s eyes.

Mattin: Goku, I…

Vegeta: KALE NOW.

Just as Mattin was talking, Kale emerged from the ground in his Legendary SS form, her eyes were completely white and lightning caressed her body. She punched Mattin in the chin, causing him to ascend at great speed. The angels had already formed a circle above him that centred the grand minister. With the starves, they shot a blast that combined to form a rainbow coloured shot, which was launched directly at Mattin, completely engulfing him. Mattin now engulfed with black smoke, looked at Goku and Vegeta and reached out his hand. They both shot a powerful combined blast from their hand, creating a big wall on Mattin’s chest. Mattin struggling to stay in his current in the air, began to slowly descend into the ground.

Kusu: Hooray we did it!!!

Goku: Alright!!!

Vegeta: Hmm (Smiling).

Kale: *YEAH*

She exclaimed

The minister was smiling at what looked like the boy corpse falling down. However…

Grand Minister: GOKU, VEGETA LOOK OUT…

Suddenly, Mattin’s astral form appeared out of his body and a new body formed around it, with clothes, obviously. It suddenly appeared between Goku and Vegeta while facing the opposite direction and suddenly began speaking to them in a quiet, sad, emotionless yet disappointed and angry voice.

Mattin: That was more intense than I anticipated. And just in case you were wondering, yes, it was all a pretence.

Vegeta: *What the*

Mattin: I am greatly disappointed in you Saiyans, you’ve truly become lowly, your desire for strength has made you greedy and hopeless.

Kale: *No way, How’s that even possibly*

Mattin then help them on the shoulders, the two Saiyans were now frozen in fear to resist. He turns his gaze towards Vegeta.

Mattin: Vegeta, you have a strong, intelligent, and beautiful wife who is a human being, you have a child who is prodigy, a talented bundle of joy,yet you resent honour, so much for a prince of Saiyans.

He turns towards Goku.

Mattin: Goku, you have a strong, martially skilled, caring, considerate and beautiful wife, yet you forget Justice. Such a disappointment. And to think… I helped you kiss her for the first time in your life. You truly are a destroyer.

Goku: W…what, you helped me kiss her?

Mattin: Do you really you were mature enough to do that on your own. You thirst for power hindered you emotions, but I briefly removed it, and allowed your heart to open for the first time.

Vegeta: Just what are you exactly.

Mattin: I am……… not gonna answer that. However, you said you want power right. Well, here you go.

Mattin released a pink energy surge from his hand and it began circling the Saiyans until it entered their bodies.

Mattin: This will help you out, but for now, rest.

Suddenly, a powerful force infiltrated the Saiyans bodies and they fell to the ground. He then reached his hand toward Kale and enclosed it into a fist, causing him to fall to the ground.

He then reached out his hand towards the grand minister. Suddenly his(GM)’s staff began to shake violently, it suddenly left his hand and fell unto Mattin’s. He then began to wave it in circular motions above his head, causing a black circle to form above him. Suddenly, black chains flew out of the circle and tied down every angel. The circles seemed to be absorbing their power. This caused the weakened angels to fall to the ground. Suddenly, Belmod, out of fury, attacked Mattin, he managed to grab him and pin him to the ground.

Belmod: How dare you, you, you, you, you… BRAT!!!

Mattin just watched monotonously.

Belmod: How dare you threaten me, how dare you threaten and hurting my brothers!!! And mostly, how dare you hurt Marcarita.

He said this while punching him in the face. He was barely to land a powerful punch as he was drained. Marcarita on the other hand, just looked at him and smile with a hint of red on her face before falling to the ground. However just as he was about to punch him again….

Mattin: Careful now, destroyer.

Suddenly, he switched position with Mattin, it him who was now pinned to the ground.

Mattin: You know, for a being who teaches surrender and submission, you’re quite persistent. Let me fix that for you.

Mattin then punches Belmod in the face multiple times until all his teeth had come out. Every angel and deity watched as the most powerful destroyer was being disgraced by a child. Marcarita began crying out desperately. Vados who was right beside her, struggled to reach out and comfort her while closing her eyes. Belmod was now weak and barely conscious.

Mattin: It’s time to bid farewell Deity.

Mattin then reached out his hand toward the Deity. Suddenly out of nowhere……

Mattin: HAKAI!!!

Belmod body trampled before turning into green dust and fading away.

Marcarita: BELMOD!!!

She then burst out and started to scream.

Beerus: No way.

Champa: How’d h………

Suddenly, there was an earthquake. The sky lost its colour and stars began to appear. Mattin, now facing them with his eyes closed began to ascend upwards in a creepy intense manner.

Suddenly, a bluish, purplish and greenish array of colours formed a giant heart shape around him. He finally opened his eyes which astonished the GM.

GM: It can’t be. Those eyes.

This eyes looked like space, with a galaxy and a collection of stars rotating.

GM: This is something even I could’nt accomplish. This is…

** UNKWOWN LOCATION **

“The universal eye,” said the silhouette of the old man. ”What,” asked Aliya.” The mark has been unlocked, it is time we summon him” the old man replied.

** EARTH **

Suddenly, the sky changes as all the stars in the universe appeared to be turning into red giant. The earthquake grew intense under the red darkness and it seemed as if the world was about to end. 4 giant spherical rocks that looked like the moon appeared on top of Mattin, aligned vertically.

Mattin: You know, I doubt if all of this would have happened if you had just stayed away, but don’t worry, imma gon end it all. WITH ONE SWIFT BLOW!!!

Suddenly, stars darkened, everything became dark and the earthquake stopped.

Goku: what just happened.

Strange sounds of vulture and screeching beast began to echo throughout the earth. There were lightning strikes and dark clouds could be seen. Mattin began speaking once more.

Mattin: You all keep asking who I am, well here is your answer. I AM SALVATION, I AM VENGENCE, I AM THE SORROW THAT BRINGS JOY, THE DESPAIR THAT BRINGS HOPE. I AM THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE FINAL RESOLVE, I…AM…MATTIN.NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME USHER ALL OF YOU… TO THE VOID!!!

The voices grew louder along with roars from Mattin himself when all of a sudden.

** UNKNOWN LOCATION **

“Heed my words or powerful one I summon you, Suzani” The old man whispered.

** MATTIN **

Mattin looked at his hands, he then looked around only to see himself in a strange location. “We’ve been expecting you, my lord” said the old man silhouette. “Are you sure this is the one” asked Aliya. ”Indubitably”.

** EARTH **

Everything had returned to normal and the sky was blue again. Vegeta walked up to help Goku and Kale. They all helped the celestials get up. The kai’s who were on mars where still shoked. They could here and see the apocalyptic event, everyone on universe 7 could, it was a surprise when everything just went back to normal.

However, it was uncostly as the deities had suffered a terrible failure and had lost a brethren in the process.

GM: Oh my days…

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is folks, the first chapter has come to a close. The second chapter will be called "Explanations". Comment on which part you liked most and what you liked about them, feel to rate them as well. I would love to hear your thoughts as usual. Anywho I bid you all farewell. And remember...
> 
> B.Y.O sho


	7. Symposia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, it's been a long time, hope you guys enjoy the chapter

And now it begins…

** NOW **

Mattin’s P.O.V

W…what just happened? Was that me back there? How did I manage to do all that, am I a monster? All of these thoughts were flowing through my head as I tried to recall. It was at that exact moment I realised that there was an even bigger problem. “Where on earth was I”?

** UNKNOWN LOCATION **

“You’ve finally arrived”. “WHO IS THAT?” I yelled responding a distant echoing voice of an old man. “It’s about time, I cannot begin to express how much of an hour it is to be at your presence”. “Are you sure this is him,” asked a feminine voice. “Indubitably, without a shadow of a doubt,” the old man answered. 

The environment I was in was mildly dark. Dripping sounds echoed from the surrounding location. A green flash of light sparked right before my eyes, revealing front 5 people in front of, although I wouldn’t call them people as they were clearly of unearthly origin.

There was a slender, tall pale old man, a short man with ears pointed upwards, a green male and blue female teenager? I don’t know, I couldn’t think straight at the moment, but I could tell by the striking resemblances that they were siblings. Finally, there was an alien beauty among them, one I couldn’t help but stare at endlessly. What fascinated me the most was her eyes, the pigment of her pupils, they kept changing colour, and they were vinyl. There was also something about her wearing a vest, or her clothes being tight but frankly, I don’t wanna talk about it, it feels disturbing, even for me.

Um…I’m pretty sure I’ve been starring at her longer than I should, I can tell that much because her eyes seemed to be locked into mine with malicious intent. And did her skin just change colour? 

“What, you wanna kiss me or something? Cause you wouldn’t be the first” she asked sarcastically. “What, noooo” I responded. “You’re lying” she replied. “No, I am not” I objected. “Aliya, be nice” the old man requested with a soft tone. “I’m sorry about this, she went through quite a difficult time recently, but she’ll be fine” he added. “Allow me to introduce myself”.

Sirius: I am Sirius of universe 11, last of the Erannyans and son of the great prophet Caspian. And we are the universal cult of unification. It is an honour to meet you, Lord Harmilan.

Mattin: Huh?

** EARTH **

3rd P.O.V

Champa: Did we just loose

Vados: We did…

Marcarita: Oh Belmod. 

After being shamefully defeated by a young boy, the Celestials teleported to Bulma’s residence using Goku’s instant transmission to rest and let their power recuperate. Everyone, especially the angels, was despondent. This was unorthodox since the deities were the once who suffered a greater loss. They were more furious than they were devastated. Meanwhile…

** MARS **

The dusty serein of mass wasn’t what one would call “hospitable”. To counter, the SK, along with Anat’s corpse, decided to find an enclosed feature that could shelter them from the intensifying wind storm. They too had suffered a hard blow from the defeat and unlike the destroyers, they were emotionally staggered. Which made it even more difficult to find an area to settle in.

Shin: Wait, if Anat is dead. Then does that mean mule…

** EARTH **

Bulma brought a set of refreshment for the well-composed celestials who were seated. The rest were outside or in the balcony. Some had regained their ability to fly. Bulma tried to avoid those as she too could see their mood was not an approachable one. So with caution, Bulma turns to the most sensible individual for answers. “Um, hello grand minister?” she calls unto her to which the grand minister narrows his gaze at her. ”It’s was Mattin, he was much more powerful than I had anticipated, I let my… no, we let our godly pride get the best off us at every second, but even so, that power, it was unnatural, it appears to have no limits, without an end and beginning, the way he moved, and his mannerisms, they weren’t like those of mere deity, they were of a conflicted immature soul who has reality on the palm of his hands, a soul that doesn’t exist. “What!” Bulma said breathlessly. “Yes, for the first time in aeons, I have an encounter with a soul I cannot read, and my not knowing Mattin and my inability to trace him leads to one insane conclusion, Mattin doesn’t exist, however….

** UNKNOWN LOCATION **

“A being who exists in all plains of existence simultaneously, one without end, which is what many refer to as God, and that is what Harmilan means, one who is merged with God, which is you, master Harmilan”

Mattin: Okay, can we backtrack, backtrack? A little bit here? How ‘bout we start with you all telling me who you are and what you want?

Sirius: My apologies, I guess we rushed a little bit there. Come, let’s take a little walk, there’s something I need to show you, but I wouldn’t mind explaining things on the way. Morpheus!

Sirius turns towards the elf-like creature

Sirius: Why don’t you come with us, these caved walls make it hard to see, and even a being like me could use some illumination

He then smiled sheepishly before leaving the cultic room through a doorless doorway. The elf followed with a green light radiating in his hand. I hastily followed the old man to keep up with him. We were walking along a rocky passageway filled sounds of flowing water and eerie dripping noises. There was silence between the three of us, it was so awkward I could even notice Morpheus staring at me suspiciously. But he immediately seized as I returned his stare with a confused gaze. A coughing soughing broke the silence as the old man was clearing his throat, readying himself for speak. 

Sirius: Sorry for the silence, I guess I never expected any “odd occurrences” but I should have known better. Now allow me to explain who I am. But I could only do so if you guarantee you will lend me your full attention.

Mattin: Why is that?

Sirius: Cause this goes way back, to the origins of my home planet in universe…

** EARTH **

Bulma dropped whatever plate she was holding out of shock.

Bulma: YOU ALL LOST?

“HEY DON’T RUB IT IN” Champa responded from a distance. “WITH ALL THE WEIRD THINGS THAT LITTLE BRAT DEED YOU SHOULD HAVE PREDICTED THE OUTCOME” Champa continued.

Bulma: OH shut up you.

Champa was angered by such response. However, the Grand Minister who was at a much severe mental state was able to alleviate what looked like a potential conflict between the blue-haired lady and the obese deity. This was no time to deal with such stress disturbances.

GM: Mattin is one strange fellow, I can tell that his power is not of the world, which is why I couldn’t sense it, this could only mean one thing. Mattin could be an inter-dimensional being. 

Bulma: Inter-dimensional celestial?

Beerus: Entities that exist in two plains of existence at once. Particularly the 4th and 3rd dimension. They are merely rumours. However. 

Bulma: Wait, you can’t be serious…

Wiss: Don’t fret Bulma, we didn’t say anything about that being our conclusion, Inter-dimensional beings are mere rumours among celestials. Besides, he being a celestial being wouldn’t explain the other powers he demonstrated. 

Beerus: Wait you mean how he was able to use Hakai.

Whiss: Yes, an inter-dimensional being shouldn’t be able to pull it off.

Beerus: Yes but what could that mean.

Above the scraper, Mule reminisces about the events of the battle. He can’t help but feel anger slowly coursing through his blood, and the fear of helplessness wasn’t helping. Suddenly, a throbbing sensation fills his head, causing him to feel dizzy. He holds out his hand towards his face, but could barely concentrate as his nausea gets worse, causing him to see after images of his arm. 

After a few seconds of pain, the headache stops abruptly, a small breeze blows past the robotic Deity. However, he could not help but feel a slight sense of relief. It was like the feeling one gets when he finds redemption, like the ending of the parable of the prodigal son. A small tear appeared on the confused mule leaving him completely frozen.

Mule:  _ *Anat…* _

** UNKNOWN LOCATION **

Sirius: You see Mattin, I come from a special, a race that specialises in spiritual abilities, mainly astral projection and exorcism. We could also use a large range of telekinesis. We could also contact other souls from other universes. This is due to our accelerated mental evolution that has allowed our race to unlock the abilities of the eye that sees beyond. The third eye. However, there is only a handful of my race that was able to use this eye to pierce into the future. One of those was my father, Caspian, leader and great prophet of our planet. With the help of my father and his accurate prediction, the erannyans became an unstoppable force. However, we did not indulge in war with other alien life forms. We had already reached enlightenment before many other species, so we knew the horrors conflict brings. 

Mattin: Wow, your race seems quite formidable.

Sirius: It was.

Mattin: Was?

Sirius: It turns out our abilities drew the attention of beings beyond who saw our abilities as threats. 

Mattin: Celestials. ( _ Angrily) _

Sirius: Not just any deity, it was one of remarkable skill. One who held a status was only second to Xen-oh himself. The Grand Minister.

Mattin: What.  _ (Shocked) _

Sirius: You see, the Grand Minister and my father were kinds of rivals, in a way, their philosophical view of power and existence as a whole was unrivalled. While the Gm believed that some species are designed to surpass others, Caspian on the other hand, believed that although some species are relatively stronger, with proper guidance, even the most feeble could surpass the strong, in other words, the boundaries of evolutionary strength between species was a blur, meaningless and relative, just like the name we give each other.

Mattin: Your father sounds cool.

Sirius gave Mattin a small chuckle.

Sirius: Well thank you. My civilisation never believed itself to be above others, we were strong believers in equality, it was one of the first fundamentals of our beliefs.

He then clears his throat.

Sirius: Anyway, because of his demining God complex and hierarchy among the other celestials, the Grand Minister’s power dwarfs all other and is second to Xeno-oh himself. However, my father’s prophetic ability gradually began to increase to a point where he could even sense raptures and interferences within the space-time continuum. 

Mattin: Incredible.

Sirius: It didn’t stop there, however, my father’s power became divine. It could sense and dictate the movement of Deities through time. That was when the trouble began.

Mattin: Wait, don’t tell me Rumush destroyed your planet after.

Sirius: It wasn’t him, it was the Grand Minister himself.

Mattin: Whaa…

Mattin responded with a shaky voice

** EARTH **

GM: * Come to think of it* Bulma, did you notice any weird phenomenon in the sky after we disappeared, something that involved the sky turning red and stars swirling in whirlpool order?

Bulma: No, everything went back to normal after you guys disappeared, why?

Everyone excluding Bulma was startled by her response.

Bulma: What?

Goku: You’re telling us you didn’t notice anything weird stuff happening?!!!

Goku yelled while swaying Bulma by her shoulders aimlessly. 

Bulma: Get off me you big baby, I already told you, didn’t I?

She said whilst punching Goku in the causing him to groan in pain. 

GM: I thought so, If that is the case then I am sure about it, although I never thought it existed, a mortal power greater that autonomous ultra-instinct.

Bulma: What are you talking about?

Bulma interrupts the grand minister, who seemed to be buried in deep thought as he continued to slowly stroked his chin.

GM: Okay Bulma, listen up because what I’m about to tell you is very important.

** UNKNOWN PLANET **

Sirius: Out of spite and jealousy for my father gift, the grand minister forged a pitiful excuse about the dangers of our fast evolution and used it to eradicate our civilisation, personally. He killed everyone, my friends, my siblings, my MOTHER AND FATHER…

Mattin bows his head in grief.

Mattin: I’m sorry, that must have been hard on you.

Sirius: It was, however, this wasn’t the time to mourn. My father knew what was coming before it happened, and he knew he couldn’t stop it. So he made sure that I was going to survive, and carry on his legacy. From the beginning, my father had always believed in strength and unity, where every unit of life could come together and surpass the limitations of the base together, a world where everyone is a catalyst to one another, and his acentric thinking linked this fundamental belief to the concept of evolution. Every species is born to break limits, however, as long as there is superior hierarchy bound on limit this natural growth, there is bound to be a roadblock.

Mattin: Deities.

He said angrily…

Sirius: My father had always secretly resented them, and his hate for them grew as he watched their never-ending massacres grow. There was no end to it, as long as they exist to trample over all mortals, there shall never be true peace. None could challenge them. And no one could rival them, until now. My father had left me a prophecy about an entity who lurks within the void who shall awaken, and preside over all life in existence, he will eradicate the current status quo. 

However, I was to be the one to help this entity guide this entity. And this entity…… is you.

Mattin gained a shocked expression from all this.

Mattin: but how do you know I’m the one.

Sirius: Well, you unlocked the Universal eye didn’t you?

** EARTH **

Bulma: Wait the Universal eye, how come I’ve never had of that.

GM: Because it’s only mere superstitions, at least until now.

Goku: Well, if such a thing does exist then I can’t wait to get my hands on it.

Beerus then gives smirks at Goku.

Beerus: Well too bad Goku because even if it did exist, you’ll have no chance of getting it.

Vegeta: Huh?

Goku: Aw why not.

Whiss: Because the Universal eye works only on a pure mortal, and since you and Vegeta have divine energy, I’m afraid you won’t suffice.

Vegeta grinds his teeth in anger.

GM: The Universal eyes is not a power or a technique. It is rather a quote on quote “gifts from the heavens”. There is belief across the multiverse, everything that you will ever see is very alive and bears a consciousness, including the entire universe itself. However, the universe is very exclusive and forever pretends to be oblivious to all things within it, avoiding contact with any living thing. T beliefs can be found on earth as well, within religions such as Hinduism and Buddhism. This is called the non-dual state, a state that excludes light and darkness, mobility and immobility.

Goku: Eh, but what does that have to do with anything?

Beerus: Just shut up and listen Goku.

Goku: Oh sorry.

GM: However, the universe, like all living things, bears a soul, and like all souls, there only so much solitude it can handle. So over time, the universe searches for a pure mortal soul within the mortal realm to merge and become one with, this soul gains an ocular ability known as the universal eye. However, some conditions must be met.

Bulma: What are they?

GM: It is believed that the universe only merges with one individual at a time among every other in all 12 universes. The soul must be pure because the universe hates any form of corruption. It must be mortal, with no ounce of divine energy, as deities don’t reside within universal law, it must have no significant ties, as this creates room for it to seep in, it must also strive towards non-dual and a certain strange thing called the unification, as this likens the soul to the universe itself, thereby increasing compatibility. Finally, after one gains it, he must forever walk the path of non-dual and seclusion, only using the power when the universe wills it, otherwise the ocular ability disappears.

Whiss: Those who gain the Universal eye develop strange abilities and reticent behaviour. As the bond between their souls and the universe grows their eyes begin to resemble the cosmos itself in motion, however, this effect can be reversed as well.

GM: Whenever I think of that eye, the first thing I associate it with is the erannyans from universe 11 and their third eye. It was then that was half convinced that the eye must be existing, therefore

** UNKNOWN AREA **

Mattin: Wow that is a lot of history.

Sirius giggles at Mattin’s remark. He finally looks up and gives a hopeful smile to the ceiling.

Sirius: So anyway, after the massacre, I gathered all the courage I had left and set out for a dead dwarf planet on universe 7.

Mattin: But how were you able to move from your universe to Universe 7.

Sirius: Well, I happened to carry a large range of telekinetic abilities which could affect a large scale, I could also shield my presence. Once I got there I honed my skills and set out on a cosmic journey to find individuals who’ll help me on my course, most of them were avengers who sought to destroy deities for taking their planets while some had good relations with pre-existing erannyans. Everyone here from the people you have seen, to the people you are about to meet are victims of huge massacres conducted by deities as they mercilessly destroyed their planets. Although this is not the only planet we have chosen to settle in, we have countless members all scattered throughout the multiverse.

Mattin: Wait there are…

Mattin speech was interrupted by Sirius who pointed forwards towards a dim green light illuminating just right in front them. They had finally arrived at their destination. There went in through the pentagonal entrance from which the light illuminated. They arrived at what looked like an inclined edge after taking a few steps from the entrance. What Mattin saw was something beyond his scope. The place he was in was huge and incurved in rocks. There was a thick dusty pathway with tents aligned perfectly on either side of them. Sirius, with a loud voice, announced as he cupped both hands in his mouth.

Sirius: male and females of the dark planet, come forth, after years of waiting, the unification has arrived!!

Suddenly, people started to slowly come out of the tents, they were so many people that the entire pathway was flooded by them. A blush formed on Mattin’s face as the crowd began to cheer for him. This caused to smile whilst rubbing the back of his head. With a pat on the back, they told him to move. With a pat on the back, Sirius told him to go on. After slowly gliding downwards to the crowd, Mattin started to move among the crowd that seemed to not give him a break. He quickly made his way passed, sending casual greeting as he passed them until he came across a child who seemed to be having a hard time moving. The child had ginger hair and sparkling green eyes, she was also wearing white sackcloth and what looked like a crown made of vines. Just as Mattin finished scanning her, the child collapses. Mattin, out of concern rushed towards the child to tend to her fading consciousness. She picked up the child and put her on his lap.

Mattin: What’s wrong little one?

Mattin asked.

Sirius: Her name is Hanna.

Sirius responded from behind him, Morpheus was also alongside him.

Sirius: she’s a feaus nanaglacies from universe two, basically a fairy. Her planet was wiped out by Heres after a fracas with their queen, the queen told me to protect her before the rest of her kingdom was wiped out 6 years ago.

Mattin: What’s happening to her?

Sirius: Unlike most universes, the second universe prides itself on beauty standards, however, this weakens one’s ability to adapt to harsh environments.

Morpheus: I guess it is true when they say the beautiful something is delicate.

Morpheus finally uttered words after a long time.

Sirius: Not only that but her nature only allows her to only flourish in positive condition. However, because of this dire situation, this place wreaks of negative energy. I’ve been trying to use my spiritual capability to loosen it but with everyone in a state of lament, I can only go so far. If it was the opposite, she would be sprouting.

Mattin: Where are we exactly?

Sirius and Morpheus gave each other a brief stare before staring back at Mattin.

Sirius: We are on the planet tress 2b of universe 6. Also known as the dark planet.

Mattin: The dark planet, you’re kidding.

Mattin said carefully gripping the child tightly.

Sirius: Usually it would be difficult to survive here with all the poisonous gases, fortunately for me, I’m from universe 11, a universe that resembles strength. The likes of Jiren and Tuck were that universe. I can adapt to nearly all harsh conditions any universe could throw at me, from the force of a supernova to the deadly gravitational force of a gas giant. Also, the twins you noticed, their bodies are infused with dark matter, allowing them to alter molecular compounds and change their structure, the boy, Connor, can manipulate solids and liquid, while the girl, Alex, can manipulate gas and plasma. Both of them can also manipulate gravitational fields. However, dark matter does not interact with anything else, including itself, so it’s hard for them to continuously use their power, otherwise they bodies start to weather away.

Mattin: DANGIT.

Mattin started to weep, his tears falling on top of the girl. After a few minutes, he wiped out his tears. He then checked to see if the girl was still breathing, and she was. Mattin finally stood up and turned around to face them, his eyes pitch resembling the vastness of space.

Mattin: Take me outside now, I’m gonna put a stop to this nonsense.

Sirius, Morpheus and Mattin stood on the dark and bleak desert of tres-2b, Morpheus was now on top of Sirius’s shoulder, with green light illuminating from his hands. Mattin, with a determined look on his face, walked forward and raised his hands towards the sky.

** EARTH **

Bulma: So… what are the abilities of the universal eyes?

GM: Well from rumours, I’ve heard tails of men splitting ocean bodies into two slowing down a planet’s orbital rate.

Bulma: What? That’s impossible.

Vegeta: Bulma, of all the things you’ve seen so far…

** TRES-2B **

Sirius: Are we still at liberty to say anything is impossible?

Sirius and Morpheus stood there in silence, with nothing else to do but stand there in shock over what the just witnessed. In an instant, the valley of the shadow of death that was the dark world was now turned into enchanting heaven. With clear blue skies, lines of cirrus clouds, and a half rainbow. They were grass spread across the entire surface of the planet and tree bearing actual fruit. Hanna flew past Sirius and Morpheus, leaving behind a trail of dust wherever she left. She then flew towards Mattin and hugged him.

Hanna: Thank you.

Before flying away. Mattin turned around gave both Morpheus and Sirius a sheepish smile to which they also reciprocated with a sincere smile. Just as that was happening, Alex and Connor charged in chuckling happily and stole Mattin from their presence. This caused Morpheus to sigh deeply in annoyance, though they were glad that the deadly tides were officially lifted. Aliya on the other hand went on and joined Sirius and his friend.

Aliya: Well, I gotta hand it to the kid, he’s got power, no doubt it’s him. I can finally free my fellow people from those pesky reptilians.

Morpheus: You do realise you’re one too, right?

Aliya: SHUT UP SHORTY YOU’RE RUINING MY MOMENT.

Morpheus: WHAT D’YOU CALL ME PUNK?

They both started shouting, causing Sirius to sigh heavily.

Sirius: oh for god’s sake will you two stop it already.

They both shrugged before finally obeying the order.

Aliya: But seriously look at this, it’s beautiful.

Sirius: Indeed it is. *I sense great thing coming, can you sense the too, father?*

Sirius said and thought while looking up at what appeared to be the sun.

Morpheus: Look even the sun is visible, I still wonder if we could still call it the dark planet.

Sirius: In a way.

Morpheus: Huh?

Sirius: That, isn’t the sun.

Morpheus then looked carefully the sky, along with Sirius and Aliya, who was confused until she finally noticed something.

Aliya: What tha hell?

Morpheus: Ah, I see it no. The Universal eye.

Sirius: The eye that turns illusion into reality in an instant.

The whole planet was not life-sustaining and green. However its dark exterior was still noticeable from space, the atmosphere was still the same as it looked before Mattin. It still looked as if it was lifeless and dark, reflecting more than 90% of its light and nearly invisible to the naked eye.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hie there, I am so sorry for being inactive, things just got a lot busier and I was also having this ‘writer’s blog’ thing. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I’m still trying to fix my poor written. Oh, if you have any canon dragonball character who might hold a grudge, please send suggestions, i might add him to the story I hope it will be better in the next chapter called “Planetary savior”. Well, thanks for sticking around folks and as usual. 
> 
> B.Y.O sho


	8. Planetary Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta surprise Whiss and Beerus. Mattin's true power manifests again on Amulock. What happened and what has happened to frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers, I give you my utmost sincere apologies for the late update, I had this thing called a writer block, plus things just keep getting busier. I hope this chapter is satisfying. And please, don’t forget to follow, like, and comment. Or just do all three of them, cause all the cool guys are doing it.

__

_ Greatness. Greatness is for everyone. Greatness is ever-available. Always knocking at your doorstep. Close yet for, it patiently longs for your reach. _

__

_ Greatness cannot be reached easily. It is not free. If you want greatness, you must work hard, progress into higher levels and attain specific rewards, titles and most importantly, wisdom. _

_ The more one progresses towards greatness, obstacles grow bigger, and the barrier gets larger. However, with each passing moment, one will soon discover that these trials are not limiting agents, they are guards. They are there to give you strange, provide you with assistance and impart wisdom upon you regarding what is to come next.  _

__

_ All of this, all comes together in a manner that is meant to stranger and improve. That is evolution. Greatness is an evolution. _

__

_ Evolution comes from overcoming obstacles, making mistakes, and learning to either make amends or accept the fate that comes after and handing the mantle to the kin. It is a cruel, yet beautiful process. _

__

_ Because of this, we may never know how what an entity will evolve into, even if we could stir the wheels of time itself, fate and destines, are ever so relative. So for evolution to take place, the creature must live. It must struggle, fall, make amends or die.  _

__

_ Whatever, whosoever, extinguishes a species before it gets a chance to reach greatness, is a limiting agent. It is completely unacceptable, at least, it is my eyes. _

__

_ Deities, Kai and Destroyers. They could be grouped into various err, groups, because of character traits and values. However, they found themselves so indifferent that they couldn’t even find a proper official name for when they’re integrated so they just went with ‘celestials’. To be honest the only thing I find celestial about them is their pride. It is both pitiful and ironic that those who can’t find a perfectly unifying name are the same who claim to be striving towards balance employing initiating endgame. _

__

_ Celestials are limiting agents, and must therefore be purged. Beerus killed the dinosaurs of universe 7’s earth. This prompted the end of the Mesozoic error, but it also introduced humanity, whom I have grown very fond of?  _

__

_ What is wrong is wrong. There is nothing wrong in saying that Universe 6 & 7 is cursed to be under the subjugation of a sedentary. _

__

_ Either way, I must face the fact. As long as Celestials exist, mortal greatness will remain at a finite level and their capabilities could only stretch so far. Which is why. _

__

_ ‘Celestials are limiting agents, and must therefore be-, wait, what was I going to do with them again? _

** **

** Tres-2b **

The dark planet, also dubbed as ‘the peak of doom’ or ‘the invisible world’ is one of the most mysterious planets in the universe. This is because of the gloomy and dark nature that makes it nearly invisible to the naked eye. It is a planet that is oddly darkened for both unknown and scientific reasons. This planet is a Jupiter sized gas giant that orbits its star at a distance of about 5 million kilometres. 

Because of the intense and radiant heat it receives, the planet can reach scorching levels of up to 1000 degrees Celsius. These levels of heat do not allow clouds of reflective gases, such as ammonia, to reside in its atmosphere. The exotic temperatures of the exoplanet make it host to a light-absorbing chemical such as vaporised sodium and potassium, or gaseous titanium oxide. Even so, the real mystery of this planet comes from the fact that this alone does not explain why the planet is so dark.

These factors apply for the planet in the great expanse of universe 6, a universe that so happens to be the 7th’s counterpart. However, they are two differences. The one on the 6th is only 999 degrees and has a rocky interior twice the size of earth, unlike the 7th, that is entirely composed of gas and vapour. 

Even so, the conditions of the planet are still harsh in both universes. Scorching, hostile and unbearable. Even the inhabitants of the planet(U6) found it difficult to reside in, despite there being two experimental prodigies who were able to temporarily alter the atmospheric composition of the planet. From changing the surrounding gases into lighter breathable gases while also conjuring gas clouds that could reflect large amounts of incoming solar radiation while also redistributing it to the surface at efficient levels.

Usually, Alex and Connor's ability had a permanent effect, but things were different this time, the planet position from the sun wasn’t exactly goldilocks. The poisonous gases kept recuperating, and the temperatures kept rising drastically. This was very problematic as using the power continuously took a strenuous toll on their physique.

They could have just moved the planet into a goldilocks position, but that strange behaviour was going to be enough to bring divine intervention. This was also the reason why they should only alter the planet at a simple scale otherwise the changes would be visible.

Alex and Connor were the cornerstones to maintaining stability in the planet and every time they did it, they would be torn apart. This was bound to be the way until-

_** ** _

_** ONE WEEK LATER ** _

“You two are very weird people,” Mattin. He couldn’t squeeze out normal-sounding words because of the Alex and Connor continuously rubbing their chins to his in a weird motion.

They were sitting on top the green surface that covered the entire surface of the dark planet thanks to Mattin divine ability. The once treacherous and hostile planet was now paradise, the entire surface of the planet covered with grass and trees, including trees that bore fruit. 

Residents of the planet had even established settlements in the planet, although the settlement was small since they were only a few people on the planet. The planet was a hilly landscape. This meant that most of the surface was inclined.

It was truly beautiful, especially the fake sun that radiated light across the daylight part of the planet. The blue-ish ball of plasma was located in the interior of the planet, just below the heavy layers of dark vapour responsible for the planet’s title. The light, besides acting as the new source of heat, also created the illusion of a clear blue sky and the mysterious half rainbow that shoots across it. 

The sun was still managed to stay hidden, without its radiance illuminating to the exterior of the exoplanet. This meant that the planet was still dark and hallow from the outside, yet brimming with natural beauty and life on the inside. Although to someone studying the planet from outside, it would appear as if the levels of hostility had risen. 

These were the perfect conditions for Connor to reveal his new masterpiece, again.

“What do you think of my castle? Pretty neat don’t ya think?” Connor bragged, adding to Mattin’s annoyance.

“Yeah sure, it’s cool, like the other 20 you’ve shown me.” Mattin sighed in exasperation.

He cleared has had enough of this boy, sure he has a remarkable gift, but his obsession over construction has been driving him insane. Despite having built residents for people, Connor had built about 7 ‘masterpieces’ across the planet with his reconstruction And this time, it was a medieval castle sitting on top of a hill a few kilometres ahead of them.

Aliya appeared from behind them and called out Mattin for another mission.

Mattin’s P.O.V

Things seemed to be going smoothly in the dark planet, life was finally peaceful and stable all thanks to the universal eye. I was able to replicate the sun’s influence on the earth. During daylight hours, the orb would create a daylight effect, clear blue skies with small fluffy pillars of clouds. And at night they would be subtle nevi darkness emitting sparked that created the illusion of stars in the night’s sky.

This was a hopeful turn of events for the cult. Which was why for the past week, I have been going on certain missions to other planets, galaxies and universes to help other hidden members across the vast multiverse. 

According to Sirius, for the past 200 years, the cult had grown exponentially and was settling in more than 120 planets, most of which were inhabitable for an average human. The most planets were found in universe 6. Which was the easiest universe to hide in as its god was negligent and lazy. 

We did encounter a few bumps along the way from ‘you know you’. The first time we had fought each other, they were going easy on me, or so they claimed even though I took out one of their greatest destroyer and one of their most efficient supreme. Fortunately for they were able to restore them using gigantic celestial orbs. 

Despite all the mishaps that had occurred, there was one that stood out. The celestials became suspicious of the cult’s existence. But all in all, things were good.

Today’s mission was much more difficult than normal as the intended goal was to leave a mark and take our first step away from the shadows. We were to recapture Amulock before paying a spooky visit to our dear friends, Gowasu, Rumush and Kusu.

** **

** BEERUS’s WORLD **

After the incident with Mattin, the celestials decided to disperse into their respective universe where they would continue on the respective daily duties. This, however, did not stop them from preparing and speculating certain theories about Mattin. 

Mattin’s universal eye and his ability to use the abilities of both destroyers and Angels was one of those speculations. This was frightening a lot as it appeared as if Mattin was somehow able to move planets, this was confirmed during the discussion at Bulma place by Anat as he revealed that he noticed that one of the planetary orbs that Mattin was moving when he invoked the seemingly invoked the intense apocalyptic illusion before disappearing was the planet, Pluto. 

The energy that invoked the illusion confirmed that everything that happened, was real, however for some reason, it was only visible to those around the area but one else, which led to one theory, reality manipulation. This scared the god. While some became paranoid, like Belmod, who initiated a permanent lockdown on his universe. 

Some tried to maintain hope in their universes by plastering it with festivals and whatnot, of cause I’m talking about Heres. Things were very weird. However, the weirdness kept growing and growing and growing and it manifested in the form of Goku and Vegeta. 

On the plains of Beerus’s planets, Beerus was sitting in his sitting on his beach chair while stroking his chin as he was lost in his thoughts

* _The universal mind is tied to the universe itself, it is the universe, so gaining extensive knowledge from it wouldn’t be strange, even so, the power can only work on creatures within its boundaries and divine beings operate at a level beyond universal law, and speaking of the divine, how was he able to use the universal eye and Hakai all the same?*_

As Beerus was busy speculating and trying his best to come up with an answer, the sound of breaking ground break booms only a few inches from his right, causing dust and rubble to cover him. After a few coughs, Beerus scolded Goku for interrupting him only to turn to his side as the rubble disperses and find Wiss kneeling up ‘superhero-style’ with his staff floating behind him.

As it turns out, Goku and Wiss were sparring, and Wiss nearly lost even though Wiss was going easy on him, as usual. Beerus turned towards Goku, who landed to the seen only to be received by a grumpy Beerus waiting below. 

“Wait, I can explain, you see-“ Goku stuttered trying to explain. But was stopped by Beerus who suddenly came to grasp with what had just happened.

“Wait, did you just manage to beat Wiss in your base form,” Beerus asked subtly. 

Goku chuckled sheepishly while scratching his head.

“How’d you do it?”

_ _

_ 30 minutes ago _

Even after the stressful events. Wiss out of kindness still managed time to train the Saiyans. Even though he was thinking a lot, he still wanted to show gratitude for their loyalty when Mattin tried to turn them astray, even though it was simply because Goku was an idiot who couldn’t grasp the dept of Mattin’s ideology and Vegeta was just too proud to listen to a child who lived in his household.

So he decided to spar with them. However, today as a favour, he would add more power than he usually does, even though it was small in angel standards.

Before they started, Wiss had noticed something weird about their mannerisms, the first is the smirks that they kept giving each other while he was still lecturing them. He was also shocked to see both of them cooperate smoothly with each other. From a simply guess, Wiss assumed that maybe they had unlocked a new level of strength of something, which normally wouldn’t be weird this time because facing a powerful entity is the formula to these Saiyans getting stronger.

In an attempt to empower them even further, Wiss decided to fight each of them one on one. It was decided that Goku would start first. 

Both Goku took his stance while Wiss stood there idly. After a few second, Goku started to punch at Wiss to which he blocked easily. He hadn’t attacked yet as he saw that Goku was still in his base. So as a form of empowerment-

“You know you can’t win if you fight me as that” Wiss said before punching the Saiyan in the face, sending flying to a near boulder.

Wiss realised he had put more to his punch than he wanted to. He also realised that Goku was somehow able to withstand it. Although judging by the first that he was now shaking and grunting in pain, Goku had taken quite a hit.

“Well-“Goku stood upright before rubbing the minor scratch in his right chin. “Will just have to see”

Seeing the pride in his eyes made Wiss almost laugh. Although it was reassuring to see a spirit that never ceases to keep fighting. So to reciprocate to his pride. Wiss finally decided to attack. 

He dashed towards Goku while Goku stood there with his eyes sealed shut. Wiss kept progressing towards him and noticed a spark of lightning curse throughout his body.

When Wiss was close enough to land a punch, Goku finally opened his eyes and against all odds, block the punch with his right hand. The impact was so powerful it caused a sudden gust of wind to blow in the terrain. 

After a few seconds of over the smirks and continuous starring, the two started raining punches at each other. They even took the fight to the sky. Waves of circles kept appearing at different points in the sky because of the impacts. After a while, Wiss had managed to him away. Goku saw this as a chance to reveal his new ability. He decided to boost himself with his basic chi before joining his hands together in meditational position. 

Wiss flew towards Goku when all of a sudden, Goku opened his eyes a let out a slight grunt. An invisible force from Goku direction collided with Wiss’s front side. Each strike from the force felt like a thousand punches raining down at him. Wiss used both his hands to block the windy impact, then swiftly pushed his hand sideways to redirect the force.

He looked up towards Goku who had a smug on his face.

* _Ohhh, I see it now, he has mastered Jiren’s ability, was his encounter with Mattin enough to push him this far?_ * Wiss thought and looked at Vegeta and noticing his unconcerned and expressionless face.

* _Does that mean, he has gotten stronger too?* He questioned himself before looking back_ at the smuggling Goku. 

“Such pride, maybe I should lower it a little bit,” Wiss said, suddenly appearing right in front of Goku. However, Goku smirk grew even more, which surprised the angel. Goku suddenly disappeared only to appear behind him, his smirk still holding. Wiss screeched and peered back at Goku.

He paused for a moment. “Is that all you’ve go- huh?”. Wiss spoke up but was interrupted by another invisible force that struck him from above, forcing him to fall obliquely downwards. The force seemed to be growing even stronger as it pushed him until he fell right besides Beerus.

_Now_

“I see, so that’s what happened huh,” Beerus asked dryly. “Wiss should I be worried about you getting sloppy?” Beerus questioned with a hint of suspicion and curiosity. 

Whiss just looked at him sarcastically, at which Beerus just sighed. “Well, if Wiss is going to hold back, then I might as well just fight you myself”. Goku sweat dropped while trying to interject when he felt a fist in his chin. Beerus landed an uppercut blow that sent the Saiyan flying upwards. Beerus looked at Vegeta who still seemed pretty avoidant, before flying towards Goku.

** **

** UNIVERSE 10: AMULOCK **

With a purple flash of light, Sirius, Mattin and Morpheus appear in a dusty and desolate plain with dark clusters of rain clouds covering the entire sky. They could hear metallic sounds and sounds of people digging at a near location to their right. They followed the sound until they reached an inclined edge where they could see a certain species partaking in what seemed to be people partaking in hard labour. Wait a minute? There weren’t even humans?

_ _

_ Mattin’s P.O.V _

__

_ I remember asking Matting about Aliya’s people and her planet. He told me that it composed of two certain species, the Mizarkians, who were intellectually advanced and snake-like, and the Mizerkians, who had the physical prowess and were chameleon-like.  _

__

_ He told me that Aliya came from the Mizerkians and was of royal blood. Because of their physical capabilities, the Mizerkians triumphed over them. However, this was a good thing because the Mizarkians were more naturalistic than the others and they treated the forestry with respect, even worshipping it at some point. The Mizarkians on the other hand had planned on exhausting their resources to build a technological empire. This led to a conflict that the Mizarkians knew could never win, and were therefore forced to live under strict preservatory regulations. _

__

_ This would help maintain a balance in which nature could thrive forever. After some time, King Mali of the Mizerkians took pity on them and allowed them to build a civilisation of their own. Little did they know that the Mizarkians had made a contact with a being known as Frost, a universal tyrant from universe 6 with a high and devious intellect who was able to scam a dozen planets into his submission.  _

__

_ Frost got in touch with Rumush and managed to smooth-talk him into killing Mali and the majority of the Mizerkian leaving only a ¼ of the population alive to take on hard labour for the Mizarkian Empire. _

__

_ Out of spite, the Mizarkians destroyed all sites revered by the Mizerkians as religious and sacred cultural grounds and replaced it with their technical wonders.  _

This part of the plane is currently in the rainy season. We were somewhere in a cliff glaring 

at a mine shaft crowded with what looked like slave-labourers. The sight was very horrific indeed. Aliya immediately developed a glare. Out of rage, Aliya decided to stay behind and tend for the miner while the rest of us took over the planet.

The plan was meant to be swift and impact-full. Retake Amulok and restore hand it over to the Mizerkians. This was to send a message to the celestials that even they can't object to.

_ _

_ 3rd Person P.O.V  _

Aliyah descended the mountain swiftly while also making sure that she wasn’t being spotted. As she did that, Mattin and the gang decided to head over to the capital which was east of the mine where Mattin and Sirius could impart wisdom upon the Mizarkian overlord about fear, respect and most importantly, failure. After hours of walking, the rain started to pour down. The group was already nearing the city, They could see the dazzling city light upon a small distance from the bush they had to go through. Because of the dangerous thunderstorms of the planet, no civilians were wandering outside, only empty streets and unnecessarily high skyscrapers. However, they were a few street patrollers in the terrain. Luckily we had Morpheus an entity from Quitella’s universe who specialises in cloaking themselves. What can you expect from a universe lead by a rat? Due to his cloaking that comes in the form of sensory and light manipulation, they were able to make it across the streets without our presence being felt, sensed or seen. They made it to the doorstep of the man himself, a gigantic door for what could be regarded as the highest skyscraper on the planet.

****

** 2 minutes later **

Frost was sitting at a desk enjoy some delectable grapes. He appeared somewhat bored about his life. After his scandals atrocities in-universe six, he was banished from most of the planets in the universe. He's lost everything, and his act of cowardice in the tournament further tarnished his reputation. Everything seemed to be turning out for the worst until he received a calling, a literal calling from a universe. Little did he know that this would be an opportunity to escape the now hostile clutches of his universe, and regain his honour in his despicable way.

Yes, Frost was officially crowned as the leader of the Mizarkian Empire. This unruly fellow stood up from his table and went to take a soothing bath, something that no one with a lick of sense in this universe would want to picture. He finally came out, wearing a fine woollen white robe. He strolled down the hall of his large apartment, with a glass of crystal clear beverage, and a slight grin on his face.

He headed towards the big living room in his apartment, towards the giant glass that revealed the rainy skies of Amulock. He took a sip from his, and let out a breath of satisfaction.

“Life sure is exciting when you have power”

“It sure is” the trio responded simultaneously behind Frost, who was caught by surprise at their unexpected response. He turned around and saw, Sirius, Morpheus, and the youngster Mattin with his eyes resembling the vastness of the cosmos.

Frost was more startled by the young boy, as the boy fit the description given to him by Rumush and Gowasu. The young teenage demon whose eyes see everything.

If Frost was good at anything, it was knowing when he got beat. So without hesitation...

“What do you want?” Asked frost

** **

** Beerus’s World **

Indescribable, the scene was just indescribable. Of all things, this was truly indescribable. Goku, in his base form, was keeping up with Beerus, even managing to land punches that sent him flying across distances, he even leant how to absorb and redirect energy blast. Beerus’s atomic blast was barely affecting him. How did he suddenly get so strong?

Of course, saying Beerus was putting his all would be a gigantic lie, as he was using less than 30% of his power, this time with the quality. It was a sight of wonder. 

Beerus was merely trying to prove something, however after exchanging a few blows and receiving plenty on his face, Beerus had finally grown impatient, he power immediately grew from 30% to a 60%. This time it was Goku who was receiving punches, and the blasts that he was throwing at Goku started taking an effect. 

Beerus finally landed a serious punch on an exhausted Goku’s gut. To which responded by falling to the ground with great velocity. This created a crater, clouded by the huge pillar of dust that resulted from the impact. 

Beerus, standing above Goku with his God complex at its peak. He was certain of his victory until a flickering sound echoed above him. Luckily he was able to dodge with his. What he couldn’t grasp was Goku himself. With no time to think, the two returned to exchanging blows again and for something reason, Beerus reaction time was getting slower, no, it was Goku who was getting faster. Suddenly a fist, powered by lightning sparks, struck Beerus on the face, causing him to free fall into the side of a bolder.

Goku finally descended to the ground, in his new form that shocked even Whiss. He knew Goku had gotten stronger, but not this strong. He appeared to be in his ultra instinct state, only this time, the energy around him was more potent than it was when in the tournament. 

They were also another feature, his hair was as long as it is in his super Saiyan three form. The energy he was emitting was even affecting the world around his. The nature that surrounded them developed a strange sensation. 

He was staring at Beerus with a stern and determined. Beerus stood upright, looking at Goku, as he rubbed his cheeks he noticed something, the energy around Goku was clinging on the same spot he punched him in. It was slowly fading. 

Beerus took a few steps towards Goku when all of a sudden, a painful sensation befell him, causing to fall to the ground while coughing out blood and a tooth.

“Hmm, well I can’t stand this, when is my turn coming” the proud Saiyan prince uttered from a distance.

Beerus returned with a glare. “I beg your pardon?”

Vegeta retorted with a small chuckle while crossing his arms. “You seriously think that Goku is the only one who got stronger, please, I’m the Saiyan prince for crying out loud, you think I’d let a low-class Saiyan overpower me?”

“No, no we don’t” Whiss responded sarcastically, referring to the obvious banter between the two overpowered warriors. This cause Vegeta’s eye to twitch in annoyance. This, however, was not the time to be ashamed of stuff, he still had a reputation to uphold. So without hesitation. He charged into the SS blue form.

He didn’t even need to yell or get in the perfect stance. He was just walking towards while transforming. Suddenly, a few changes in Vegeta’s form became visible, the form evolved from blue to nervy. His hair elongated to that of Goku, and sparks of electricity started to emanate from his entire body. 

And just when you thought it was over, both Saiyans, now standing next to each other, exchanged smirks, before looking back at Beerus who was now fully recovered and was standing up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, tails made out of the energy emanating from their respective body grew behind them.

The energy these two were emitting was so potent and so dense that the whole planet turned blue. Beerus smirked a bit, finally grasping the situation in front of him. He finally understood where all this power came from.

“I must applaud you on your sudden growth in power,” Beerus said in his casual voice. Goku and Vegeta returned the compliment with smiles on the face. Whiss, who already knew what was going on, just looked at them with a serious expression.

“However, I can’t help but wonder, If **those are the only gifts Mattin entrusted you with”**

Vegeta and Goku were shocked by this revelation, they looked at each other, puzzled with confusion until it finally clicked on each of their heads.

_ *Flashback* _

Vegeta: Just what are you exactly.

_Mattin: I am… not gonna answer that. However, you said you want power right. Well, here you go._

__

_ Mattin released a pink energy surge from his hand and it began circling the Saiyans until it entered their bodies as Beerus watched from a distance. _

__

_ Mattin: This will help you out, but for now, rest. _

__

_ *End flashback* _

** **

** Amulock **

Meanwhile

Frost: **You want me to tell him what**?

“You heard us you intergalactic hooligan,” Morpheus replied with a calm boastful voice.

Frost was seated across the three unifiers who were pestering and mocking him. They had recently found out that the reason why Frost was in-universe 10 was that Champa, for the first time, did something he had never done his life, and that, was something. He did something. It turns out that Frost’s name was not only tarnishing U6 reputation but his(Champa) reputation as well. So Champa made a deal with Rumush to send Frost to his Universe while spreading lies about his death. He could have just killed him but was stopped by Mattin’s words during. This was good news for the unifiers as it showed that the message they were spreading had a psychological impact on the celestials. However, the message they were about to send now, would be even greater. However they needed someone who was a puppet to the celestials, and Frost was it.

The first phase of the plan was to use Frost was to use to send a telepathic message to the celestials about the Cult of Unification and it members the unifiers. Sirius had already written a speech that Frost had to simply read while holding unto Sirius. However, things didn’t seem to be going well, as it appeared as if Frost was refusing, despite being at their mercy. 

“Please I beg of you, if I do this I’ll be killed” begs Frost.

Sirius just returned his plea with a monotone, resulting into nothing but awkward stares. Mattin’s anger showed how he was dying to torment this fella. 

“Oh, oh really, if that’s the case, then I guess you won’t mind if we just move on to phase B, MATTIN, it’s time,” Sirius yelled out.

Frost was clouded in confusion and it only became more confusing when Mattin, with the universal eye, went towards the window and stretched out his arm. 

As a dark aura formed around his hand, dark clusters of blue nebula started formed just beneath the cloud. From an extended view, the clusters were covering the entire planet. These pillars of blue fluid kept morphing into different shapes until they all changed into gigantic chunks of rocks. Each big enough to destroy a large city if they made contact with the ground. 

“What the-

“LANGUAGE,” Sirius interjected. “As you can see, this planet and all the Mizarkian inhabitants are about to be irradicated, and every single build within the range of those meteors will be reduced to dust,”

“Wait,” 

“And we’re not planning to be here when it happens, and I’m sure you’re not planning on losing the only thing that gives meaning to your shameful existence, your kingship,” Sirius said mockingly

“Wait please,”

“All I’m asking you is to send a message to Gowasu,” He said handing him the paper. “Just read what is on the paper out loud, and I’ll handle the transmission,” he continued.

Frost froze from fear and tension. He was stuck between two choices, either lose his wealth and purpose, or his pride and life. But in an instead, his cowardice side kicked in.

“Alright then, hand me the paper,”

Sirius looked at him and smiled .“Good boy,” he said. 

Sirius held unto his shoulder and waited for Frost to open his mouth.

** GOWASU WORLD **

Gowasu, Rumush and Kusu were sitting around a table drinking tea and eating what looked like green boiled eggs. Well, except for Kusu who was eating cake.

They all seem to be having a relaxed and wholesome conversation while starring at the sun above them.

Gowasu: You know, after all the things that happened so far, it’s quite nice to relax and breath a little.

Kusu: I agree. 

She said with her mouth full and her cheeks red from its delicious flavour.

Rumush: Same here, after all, that you have no idea how many orders we were given, I swear to God, being a destroyer tends to suck when it wants to. We had to search the entire universe for any traces of that mule, and after hearing about Aliyah’s disappearance I had to summon that hopeless brat from universe 6 and give him a royal title.

Kusu: Well, either way, let’s just be grateful that nothing bad has hap-

Suddenly, just as they were conversing, frost voice started to resonate within them.

__

_ “Attention celestial trash, the universe has grown weary of your rule, the endless travesties brought fought by your despicable tactics are about to end, along with your existence, it’s time for us and its members to rise and put an end to this monstrosity” _

Rumush: Wha the-

__

_ “All hail **THE UNIFICATION** _ ”

Suddenly, the inner voice subsided. They all just sat there, giving each other intense gazes of confusion.

Kusu: So that happened.

** **

** Amulock **

After reading the paper, Frost slowly turned his head towards Sirius, who was standing behind him.

Frost: I’ve done what you asked, now you'll release me, right?

Frost said with a fake and troubled smile on his face.

Sirius: Of course.

Sirius said sheepishly.

Sirius: We will give you, what you deserve.

All of a sudden, the meteors started falling. As that was happening, a green force field surrounded them and lifted the entire building. Frozen could watch as his kingdom, along with millions of its people died. The shocking event cause Frost to fall to the ground and cry. 

Mattin walked closer to Frost, leaned closer to his ear and spoke.

“All of the things you have done, leading to the point of you being a disgrace to your universe, and being a puppet to another disgrace to the universe, was it worth it?”

Frost started to reflect on all his past actions, for some reason he was able to see his past, starting from before and during the tournament, and after. For some reason, he didn’t like it. 

He then looked downwards in shame.” No,” he whispered.

“What was that,” Mattin asked.

“I SAID NO, NOW PLEASE, I BEG YOU, JUST KILL ME” Frost shouted.

Mattin observed his mannerisms for a brief moment monotonously before smirking. 

“Well, I could do that, or I could give you the chance to redeem yourself-”

“What?”

“Join us, and become a unifier, help us put an end to this slavery, and I assure you when this is done, you will have your honour, and your name will hold greater significance than it does now,”

Mattin stood in front of Frost and held out his hand, Frost, who had nothing else to lose, stretched his hand out to Mattin and in doing so, was lifted.

After that, Mattin looked at the other unifiers, and out of nowhere, they all began to chuckle.

Frost stared at each of them, constantly switching his gazes as their laughter grew unnaturally louder.

“Man, you are a sucker aren’t you,” Morpheus said while resting on top of Sirius’s shoulder.

“What tha… what are you guys talking about?” Frost asked.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry about this, I guess I should stop now, this is to mean, even for me,”

Mattin spoke before his expression returned to looking serious.

“What’s done is done, universal eyes, **erase**!!” 

Suddenly, the building they were in started shaking. Frost closed his eyes with fear until after a few minutes when the shaking. Frost looked at Mattin.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“Why don’t you look out the window and find out?” Mattin responded.

Frost walks towards the giant window and looks out the window and is shocked to see that everything was fine, the buildings were normal and the apocalyptic scenery that had engulfed the entire plane was gone, almost as if it never happened. However there was one difference, the rain stopped, despite the heavy clouds still covering the sky.

Frost: You tricked me with an illusion.

Frost retorted.

Mattin: Illusion?

Sounds of panic began to grow across the city as lights from the skyscraper turned on and cars started flooding the streets. They were even sounds of police sirens at a distance.

“My friend, I can assure you that everything that just happened is real” Morpheus.

“What, but how did y-“

“Have you ever heard about the universal eye?” Sirius.

Frost froze at the question and finally took notice Mattin’s eyes.

“Yes, I have”

“Then you also know what it can do” Morpheus questioned him.

“I’ve heard it has the power to create and erase reality in an instant” Frost replied.

“Then you have your answer”

Hearing this, frost looked out the window and gave a small chuckle.

“Well played Gentlemen”

“So I take it you’ll be coming out with us,” Mattin asked sternly.

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice, do I? He asked smiling.

“Right you are my friend,” Morpheus said smiling.

”Well then, what’s the third phase? Frost asked.

The unifiers looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

“The princess of the Mizerkians is in the mines about 3 miles west from here. We want you to announce her as the new ruler and overlord of the planet” Sirius stated.

“What if they refuse?”

Sirius walked slowly towards the window and stared downwards at the panicking crowd.

“After what they saw, and after learning of the power they hold, I don’t think they will be any, resilience”

Frost looked down in thought.

“Okay then, how do we do that?” Frost asked.

Sirius then teleported everyone in the building to the front of the mine. 

Where they were expecting Aliyah to be waiting for him. When they arrived, they saw all the guards in the area lying on the ground with Aliya and the Mizerkian waiting for them at the entrance looking bored.

Aliya: Well you sure took your time.

Aliya said tiredly. 

Sirius: Sorry for the delay but we had to use extreme methods to convince our friend here.

Aliya: So that explains the apocalypse.

As they were catching up, one of the workers, a young 9-year-old boy, recognise Frost and immediately hid behind the princess.

Mineworker: Lord Frost.

Aliyah looks at him(frost), undermining him with her stare. 

Aliya: Uhhh, so you’re the scary overlord.

Frost: Nice to meet you too milady.

Frost said bowing down

Aliya: I’ll rip your ball off.

Frost: I deserve that. 

Frost replied with a sweatdrop.

Aliya: So I’m guessing you’re a unifier now.

Frost: I suppose.

Aliya: So, What changed your mind? 

Frost: Well, as your gang was graciously making their plea-

Frost said pointing at Mattin who just waved back awkwardly. Aliya bent sideways to look at Mattin, who was behind Frost and winked at him, causing a faint red to appear in his cheek.

Frost: I saw the potential.

Aliya: Potential for what, to make more bank?

Frost: Potential, for a new path to take.

Aliya: Yeah it’s to make bank.

Frost grunted before feeling a fist in his abdomen. All of a sudden he was flying in the direction of the punch. Mattin looked at the one responsible and saw that it was Aliya, her fist seemed to be emitting smoke. After seconds of groaning in pain, Frost stood up, revealing a large hole in her stomach. The wall gradually began to heal, due to his strong durability

Frost: Well, I guess I deserved that too.

He dusted himself of.

Frost: So I guess we’re even then.

Aliya: Presumably. 

She replied giving him a suspicious stare.

Aliya: Okay let’s get to business everyone.

After the scuffle, Sirius instructed everyone to ready themselves as he teleported them from the site.

** **

** Universe 6 Champa’s world **

For a while, Champa has been worried about the events that took place, and he seemed to be somewhat taking affirmative action.One of which he was taking. He was currently talking to Hit, Caulifla, Kyabe and Kale. So far, they appeared to be having a hard time grasping what they were hearing. Except for Hit, who seemed unphased by what happened

Champa: So you now know your orders, search for Mattin, find him, AND KILL HIM.

To be continued…

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read the whole chapter:
> 
> Thank you so much, I really, really, reeeeeeeeeally appreciate. 
> 
> To those who hate the chapter, or the whole thing:
> 
> I understand I hold no animosity against you. I’m still trying to get a grasp of the fanfiction community and I spend little time doing that.
> 
> To those who Like and Comment:
> 
> You guys are both awesome and cool, thank you so much for the support despite my poor writing and use of words. I’m am truly grateful.
> 
> Well, that’s it, folks, the next chapter is “Planetary saviour Pt 2”
> 
> Or right
> 
> B.Y.O sho


	9. Planetary Savior Pt 2, We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliya makes an unexpected decision.  
> Mattin and Sirius's old frenemies return.  
> Goku And Vageta's New Powers revealed  
> Mattin And Sirius's True Power  
> Mattin's dark side.  
> Xeno's appears.  
> Huge Hints and Easter eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, okay so remember when I said that chapter 4 was the longest chapter I’ve ever written?
> 
> Well, It turns out I was wrong, cause it pales in comparison to this one, 10 477 words.
> 
> But you might want to strap on cause this one has a ton of reveals.
> 
> Oh and sorry if it somehow feels rushed.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

****

** Amulock **

“So, you finally decided to show up, it’s about time you did, Vegeta, Goku” Mattin said emotionlessly.

“Are these the Saiyans you’ve been telling us about?” Morpheus asked leaning towards Mattin's shoulder.

“And it would appear they brought the company” 

Sirius said pointing towards a familiar figure.

“It’s been a long time, Grand Minister, tell me, can you still see the blood of my Father in your hands” He retorts.

****

** 1 Hour Earlier **

Chaos and Disorder had taken over the streets of Amulock’s Capitol as the unifiers just emerged out of the blue and started progressing forwards. What made the matter even worse was the fact there was a meteor shower across the entire globe that caused worldwide planetary devastation before vanishing. If it wasn’t weird enough, the was a very thin elderly figure pushing any vehicles in front of them that acted as obstructs.

What seemed to frighten them, even more, is that they to be harboring a vigilante, one who led violent riots and destroyed mining equipment before escaping her execution. It was King Mali’s daughter. The citizen, noticing her strides, mannerisms, and expression, could tell that she had returned to reclaim her father’s throne.

There were other factors to mention, the unifiers were walking alongside Frost, the current overlord of the Mizarkians. They suddenly arrived at the presidential household, the tallest skyscraper in the area, and Frost’s home, or at least, a few minutes ago.

Their sudden stop drew a crowd around the building around the area as it appeared as if law officials, policemen? and several military platoons ambling the streets. It was chaotic.

The commotion diffused when the unifiers just vanished in front of the building, only to appear above. Acting as if they had never seen anything like this, a handful of the Mizarkian citizens drew out their phones that consisted of a flat rectangular object that project holographic settings. 

“This is where you start speaking,” Sirius said as he urged Frost to step upfront while he was holding his. Frost did as instructed and started speaking, his voice reaching the ears of the entire populous of the planet.

_“Attention Amulock, there isn’t much time yet so I shall skip the formalities. It is my… utmost pleasure to announce Princess Aliya, King Mali’s daughter, as the new ruler of the planet”_

Shocked to hear the crowd burst into disorganized rumbling at the sudden outrage. They weren’t gonna take it, until-

“SILENCE,” Morphius yelled out.

Silus: I’m sure you are all aware of the cataclysmic event that occurred several minutes ago, and judging by the current situation you are in, you should already know that we won’t hesitate to make it happen again, and permanent this time, so I would be quiet and listen if I was you.

Sirius then looks at Aliya, who has a deadpanned expression on her face, proceeded to move forward, and confirming her presence to the public.

_“It wasn’t a month ago when Mizerkians used to rule these plains, however, due to certain circumstances, the tables turned, a majority of my people, including my own father, was slain right in front of my eyes. Those who remained were forced to be become slaves to your despicable race, day and night they toiled for your civilization, but instead of relieving them of this twisted system, you made it worse than the person who instated it.”_

Among the crowd were Mizarkian children, who just stood there looking quite as they had no response. The matter was different among the adults, however, as they kept lashing out against them.

_“My father never oppressed anyone and we both knew it. He was never hostile to the Mizarkian, nor did he ever enforce any harsh laws upon you, he was a pacifistic figure who led through peaceful negotiation. All he asked from you was to be conservative and considerate, but you just couldn’t resist, could you? Even now, you still drain this planet of its resources, the mines west from here were once a Greenland forest, but you ravaged all of it simply because you wanted fossil fuel? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS NOW?_

She started tearing.

_“If my father was alive today, she would’ve slaughtered anything that laid a finger on the creatures that lived there, but I’m not surprised you’ll do the opposite, CAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF”_

The area became silent.

_“I hate all of you, so much. I could slaughter all of you in just one fell swoop, and I have reason to do so here my judgment, and here it well.”_

“Fear was coursing through the veins of everyone who was listening. 

Except for the unifiers.

_“Because of all the treasonous acts your kind has committed against my people have committed against my people, I, in the name of Mali, give you-“_

Everyone was frozen in anticipation.

_“My forgiveness”_

Every Mizarkian was both confused and relieved by the response as they expected some sort of mortal retribution.

_“Trust me, I understand your situation, while my father had good intentions, he wasn’t really pure, as a member of royal blood, I was taught that true leaders are those who prepared to make difficult decisions for the good of their kingdom. I can understand if Sona thought our methods were too harsh, he was trying to protect his people, and he was ready to go to any lengths to ensure its freedom and glory, and that makes him an exceptional leader”_

Citizens started casting confused gazes at each other. Soft whispered grew across the crowd

_“I think we can all agree that this fighting has gone on long enough, the entire point of being together is to be at peace with each other, despite our unique difference, that is the true meaning of life, that is unification, if I were to attack you, then the hatred between our species will never cease. This is why a different solution is required, let us end this cycle of hatred between us, and begin a new era of peace, one without hatred and strife. Let us be a perfect example for the children of the future so that instead of fighting and breathing more death, they might learn to love and care for each other, and live in mutualistic bliss.”_

There was a moment of silence before subtle discussions echoed across the group. At first, it looked as if they would be a global riot, but Aliya's face suddenly flashed red when the crowd started cheering at her in agreement. It would appear that the Mizarkians are willing to comply.

_“Oh, oh okay then. So it’s decided then, from now on, the tides of hatred shall now be no more, our species can now leave in harmony, or at least that’s what I would be saying if we were truly free”_

Everyone’s cheers were reduced by that final response.

_“Now listen to me, and listen very carefully, we may have ended all future conflicts, but the real war is not over yet, not as long as THEY are still in charge, as long as it is so, more conflict will arise, they will always be out there, destroying entire civilization and rebuilding them to suit their own desires, as I have revealed to you just now, only through unity and forgiveness can true peace be attained, but as long as they exist, they will continue slaughtering entire species, and leaving behind those they call ‘fit to survive’, this method of handling things will lead to nothing but greater hatred. You know who I’m talking about, right.”_

The angry reactions grew everywhere.

_“But fear not, this is why we are here, to deliver a new sense of hope to you and the entire universe, you see. When I escaped the planet, I was picked up by this man-“_

She says signaling Sirius

_“And through him I found enlightenment, it was through his teachings that I was rescued from the hatred that was surging inside me, through him, I learned about the true meaning of greatness, and it’s endless possibilities, through him, I learned the power of unification. And I am here to pass it on to you, my fellow brethren, I would like to introduce a special individual, one who is the personification of unity and perfection, a being that can help us put an end to the rule of deities, MATTIN HARMILAN OF THE UNIVERSAL EYE”_

None of them knew what that was, but they knew it was very powerful, it didn’t take further conviction for them to know that “He” was the source of the meteor shower. Mattin, the true god stuck within the body of a boy.

Everyone, after a few moments of awkward stares and realizations.

Everyone immediately began to cheer at the boy, leading him to develop a small brush of red in his cheeks. He waved his left hand around aimlessly as he the crowd continued cheering.

_“Now I’m sure you’re wondering how we are going to eradicate what’s essentially immortal. But don’t worry, that is already arranged, however, we can’t act until we have earned the hearts of every mortal in existence and united them against deities. But if we’re going to do that, we will need your co-operation.”_

Aliyah said despite fully knowing she has earned it. In respect of Aliya's generosity and display of wisdom, the Mizarkians stood attentively to show their loyalty.

_“Great, wonderful, I’m glad you’ve all decided to become unified, now, here is what I need you to do,”_

Present Day

Chaos began to roam the streets once more, however, this time, it was for a different cause, 36 divine entities, including a few life forms that weren’t deities, suddenly appeared in the sky, all of them led by another divine entity, whose power seemed to surpass the others. Aliya, who was there among the few who showcased bravery, had told everyone to evacuate the sight. Meanwhile…

“Tell me, Grand Minister, can you still see the blood of my father in your hands?” Sirius asked with anger in his voice.

The Grand Minister (GM) looked at the old man in question and narrowed his eyes as he pierced his face. 

“Who the hell are you?” he replied.

Sirius's anger grew from the response.

“Maybe THIS will remind you”

Sirius replied sternly as he peered back at the GM. His eyes glowing a bright white. Memories of cries and mourns began to envelop the GM’s head as memories of his destructive actions to the Aryans grew ever louder in his head. However, they all stopped at the memory of a young boy crying. This immediately jogged his memory.

“Sirius? Is that you?” GM asked curiously.

“Good to see you too, uncle blue”

Apart from causing a sweat drop to appear in GM’s forehead, small chuckles could be heard behind the GM as the female angels, along with Kale and the rest of the female warrior, the likes of Kale and Caulifla, were holding back laughter. This caused his to sigh before starring back at the aggravated Sirius worriedly.

“But, how are you here, and why do you walk alongside this boy?” He said indicating to Mattin.

Sirius just chuckled at the question.” That is none of your concern GM, all you need to know is that this ‘boy’ as you call him, has the power to bring about the unity and peace within the mortal populous by vanquishing a lot of yer fiends” Sirius chanted.

GM held his head in sigh.

“Sirius my dear, I’m truly sorry about what your home, but even you have spent enough time with your father to learn that everything in this universe is tasked with a responsibility, we all have our paths to play, and no matter what nature, they must be fulfilled, or else the world will progress towards utter chaos” the GM spoke softly.

Sirius just stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

“Chaos huh, isn’t that what you are insinuating already?”

The GM, confused, asked.

“What are you talking ab-“

“LIES!”

Morpheus interjects from Sirius’s shoulder.

“Your twisted philosophies, your reasoning, the things you claim to pry yourselves on, including so-called ‘responsibility, it’s all lies!!”

Everyone looked at the short alien, whose eyes began to flow with tears.

“You revel among mortals and dub yourselves supreme, only to move around, causing destructing and inciting fear and hatred, you destroy countless civilizations and commit dozens of atrocities without fear of retribution. You tear civilizations and nations apart, AND YOU CALL THAT RESPONSIBILITY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JUST HOW SOULLESS CAN YOU BE!”

“That is enough Morpheus, you may rest now”

Sirius said, snapping his fingers and causing Morpheus to disappear, only to reappear back on the dark planet of U6. Meanwhile, Quitella, the destroyer of universe 4, the same universe that Morpheus came from came decided to voice out his own delightful message.

“Huh, that’s nonsense, what we do may look obscene and cruel to the human, but I can assure that the end result is in everyone’s best interest, it is our duty to overlook our own personal interests and the criticism from lower life forms to ensure that the universe is safe and all is in balance while being ever-present to dispose of any complication that takes root”

Sirius, and everyone else, knew profoundly, that every single word that comes out of the rat’s mouth should be taken with a grain of salt. However, in this situation, the other celestials, and the warriors had to agree with him. All except for the four unifiers, who burst into uncontrolled laughter. This left GM and the rest speechless, except Quitela, who started to feel insignificant.

“Man, are you guys funny, I mean I hate your freaking guts, but that was comedy gold”

The GM who was looking both monotone and serious at the same time answered

“Forgive me if I cannot find the humor in that”

Despite, they continued laughing for quite sometime before their faces instantly transitioned to being serious.

“Mattin, if you please”

Mattin just sighed and stepped forwards before speaking in a monotone voice.

“As you already know, I possess the universal eye and therefore have complete control over the universe, its nature, and reality. This means that I am in touch with all aspects of it, including time raptures and alternate realities”

Among the crowd, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whiss all sweatdropped as they knew what was about to be referenced.

“As I was meditating last week, I caught a glimpse of an alternate reality was a KAI named Zamasu, was plotting to eradicate all mortal life, he was even planning on eradicating all mortal life on the account that it was undeserving of life, he even went on to kill all the Kais and Destroyers on the universe”

Everyone looked towards the two Saiyans and their company to which they just smiled sheepishly while rubbing their temples. After this, Sirius took over and began speaking.

“What bothers me is the fact that not only did you get caught off guard by a Kai in training, or the fact that there is an alternate reality, to begin with, no. What bothers me is the fact that the angels of that alternate reality and Zeno, were not only alive and well, but were quote on quote, chillaxing. Need I say more?”

A few moments of silence ensued right before Ea, the genius supreme Kai of the 3rd universe, decided to speak.

“That was a distant mishap on our part, but the matter was handled, like all matters that came before and after. As we said, we protect the nature of the world and make sure not to disrupt it’s balanced” 

“Says the creepy scientist guy who experimented on children, seriously are you, dimwits, even taking notes, if you’re gonna say some vague $#!t then at least make sure that you’re clean.”

Aliya interjected.

“What are you talking abo-“

Ea cut himself off as he and Mulerecalled one of the experiments he did once.

“Oh, I see you remember huh”

Aliya interjected. They then walked back to give Sirius a chance to speak.

“About 5 years ago, Belmod destroyed a planet that had Dorakyan lifeform in it, and left two twin children, only to letter sell them to Mule for genetic enhancement experiments”

Sirius pointed out.

“Are you talking about Alex and Connor, those two dimwits were gonna die anyway, you had no idea how hard it was in that planet, the whole place was a slaughterhouse and the only thing those two had to go for them was Endurance, that’s why I spared them and sent them to U3, were their chances of survival were to be increased”

Belmod pointed out.

“Exactly, the fact that you chose to interfere with natural selection is a travesty, and fusing little children with a substance like dark matter, one that has not been fully studied, is very dangerous and it’s certainly not preserving anything, due to its nature, I can assume that the children had to be torn apart completely and put together over and over again.”

Sirius pointed out while staring at him.

“Well I’m sure it wasn’t that bad”

Belmod spoke out nonchalantly, causing Sirius to groan in anger. GM was already having enough of it.

GM: Listen here, I do not care what you do or what you plan to do, the fact is that none of you can defeat me. This charade ends now, Frost, for siding with an intergalactic criminal who has probably committed dozen treasonous acts, you and your crew will be sent to the Prison World where you will await your actual punishment, which is to serve as an example to the multiverse through execution. And as for this planet, Rumush, if you please?

At the command, Rumush nodded, and raised his index finger, creating a white orb that would destroy the planet. The orb gradually grew in size, to a point in which it was large enough to engulf the planet.

GM: If you make a wrong move, you’ll suffer my wrath, PERSONALLY.

Frost and a handful of citizens who chose to relocate to their apartments stared in fear at the scenery that took place outside. It was absolutely baffling to know they were close to meeting their, however, they had faith in what the unifier said, and the instructions they gave them, so far, things were going according to plan.

The mortal group, which consisted of Goku, Vegeta, Kale, Caulifla, and Kyabe, were sent forward to apprehend them before the destruction of the planet. As they drew closer, Mattin realized that the power he implanted on Goku and Vegeta was fully active, and there were even on par with their destroyer, Beerus. 

Mattin: I see the power I bestowed upon you has accepted you, tell me, are you satisfied now that you are the most powerful warriors in the universe.

They avoided answering that.

Mattin: I do not wish to hurt, please move back and you will be safe.

They didn’t heed his request and they continued to move forward until finally, they caught hold of him. 

“ **BIG MISTAKE** ” Mattin yelled out with an edgy voice.

A strange tingling sensation covered the warrior, who was now in contact with each of the unifiers. They were fading away, into particles of spectral dust, fading away as it blew until each was reduced to nothingness. A few of the celestials, except for Goku and Vegeta, stared AT the sight with frozen looks. Mattin followed and took notice.

“Do not worry, their safe, I sent them home, NOW LET’S” Mattin said.

****

** UNIVERSE 6, KEPLER 22B **

On the sandy shores of the haven planet, slept the three Saiyan of the universe, they were lying on the sandy surface of the beach each holding the hand of the other, Kale was on the left, Caulifla on the right, and Kyabe in the center. They really enjoyed the peace and tranquillity of the site, as they were only a few people on the site.

They loved how the soft sand brushed across the back, the sound of the ocean wave, and the red effect of the sunset, it was truly a sight to behold. Caulifla shook her head and stood up from the ground, realizing that something was wrong. She pierced around aimlessly before she shook her comrade around aimlessly to wake them up from their leisurely state. 

Caulifla: WHAT THA HECK JUST HAPPENED?

****

** XENO WORLD **

Upon the realm in which all existence lies, lies the great Xeno and his future counterpart and the ever quiet bodyguards. He rests upon the chair of his majesty, starring at the entertaining scene in a surveillance glass. 

The event he was watching was the fight between all the celestials, and this interesting character named Xeno, and his future counterpart. For some reason, he felt as if the boy was familiar as if he knew him once before. 

Also the spell, that one of these “unifiers” cast, he felt like he had heard that word before, and this word was-

****

** Universe 10, AMULOCK **

Sirius: Shine forth oh bright light of the universe, **SUZANI**.

Suddenly the ground beneath them shook before the space around them started began to emit flashed of darkness and light accompanied by shaking and unclearness. This caused the unifiers opponents to wander around in confusion. 

Suddenly, the flashing ended, and all of them were now in a different location, a dark bleak, with crystal solid grounds and a sky covered completely by bright clouds. 

Without hesitation, Goku and Vegeta, in their new form preceded to attack Mattin, eager to test their new strength and abilities. They threw a barrage of punches and invisible hits against him to which he responded by making himself transparent. 

However, in respect and curiosity, he decided to take a more offensive approach by using his own physical strength to counter them. He started by throwing random sets of kicks and punches at them which were so great that the fight had to take to the skies. 

This continued for a few minutes, and it seemed as if the fight was a draw. Mattin could clearly tell by the looks of pride on their faces that they thought they would win, however after a nice punch to the stomach which sent them flying to the rocky ground, they started thinking otherwise. 

Mattin created a large number of enormous pink orbs of energy and sent them their way at a considerable speed towards the Saiyans, who were still struggling on the surface. He then noticed from the smoke coming out of their wound that the healing factor he had given them was taking effect, which meant they would soon get back up on their feet, so he used his universal eye to mold the hard surface into tangible earth that would grip their arms. 

Of course, after a few screams, Vegeta was able to fly fast enough to dodge them. And Goku used his instant transmission to teleport next to Vegeta. The giant orbs made contact made contact with the planet, creating a giant explosion that has never been seen before, even taking out a quarter of the planet. However, there was more to it. The clouds on top of them had scattered, the rest of the surface was immensely scathed and there was a giant pool of lava on the surface and rivers magma and brimstone covered the surface of the planet. All the celestial looked at the sight with shock and awe, although it wasn’t something they haven’t seen before. However, it was different for Goku and Vegeta, who could’ve been killed by the impact He then looked around puzzled and then looked at Sirius, who was sighing with a tempestuous look on his face, signifying clearly to Mattin that he had overdone it this time. Out of embarrassment, Mattin rubbed his shoulder, with a sweat drop on his forehead, and a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

“I’m sorry about that, I guess I went a little too overboard, but at least the planet is barren right?” He said while chuckling slightly. 

However the facial responses he received just made him exasperated, which caused him to just get exasperated. With a sarcastic look on his face, he simply pointed his index finger and chanted out.

“Death”

Suddenly the lava that covered the entirety of the planet hardened into stone. Some before glowing crystalline and some looked like precious stones. He then gathered the flying rubble and used it to repair the damaged parts of the surface that were gouged out until the surface looked round again.

“Life”

A green light sparked from the ground and was followed by an earthquake. Suddenly, vines and plant life emerged from the ground and an empty hole appeared on the ground, only to be immediately filled with water. The now azure sky was occupied by cirrus clouds. This astounded the majority who were watching this happen, however, the Saiyans are the only ones who were more than astonished at what they had just witnessed, especially considering that the planet was the exact size of Venus. 

Mattin saw their frozen faces but paid no heed to their reaction as he glided slowly towards them.

“I noticed you two have grown in strength, which means your bodies excepted the boost I gave you, well, in this case, I guess you were the one who did the agreeing”

Mattin said monotonously, which cause them to clench their teeth out of slight aggravation.

“I wouldn’t be far off if I said that you two have now surpassed a few of the destroyers and Kai in your presence, so, tell me, do you finally see the error of the path you’ve chosen? have you finally realized that it is not worth? Do you see the beauty that the earth carries? Do you see the beauty of your wives? The joy of being with your children, and friends? Have you finally chosen the path of peace, to spend your lives making merry and having delightful moments with your lovers?”

“Listen here kiddo, we don’t need the power to realize that… wait, when you say delightful moments with Chichi, do you mean” Goku’s face grew red from embarrassment.

“Kakarot, don’t listen to him, he’s only trying to throw you off”

Vegeta said before looking back at Mattin.

“We don’t have time for your silly games boy, you claim to be the one who gave us this boost, well, let’s see if you can keep up, Harmilan”

It was clearly obvious that the power came from him, but they just wanted to see how far they can push themselves in this state.

The battle commences.

Goku closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, this is followed by a sense of odd and unstable energy surges as the air around them grows intensely vigorous. Spiral arms begin to morph in the terrain. These spirals seem to be collecting energy from the surrounding area into small blue orbs of destructive energy, without a second to spare the orbs head towards Mattin at fast speeds. Mattin stretches out his hands in both directions causing the orbs to dissipate. Vegeta uses this chance to try and give Mattin a quick jab to the stomach. His attempts fail as Mattin just uses his ability to phase through the attack. 

As Vegeta phased through him, Mattin grabbed him from the back of his neck. However, through brute force, Vegeta manages to release himself before his casual yell, which pushed Mattin away from him. Goku uses his instant transmission to appear behind Mattin at a slightly inclined angle and jabs him with both hands, forcing Mattin to plunge into the surface

Mattin manages to land on both feet. But that is all meaningless as he sees a barrage of blue orbs coming in his direction, this forces him to fly at an oblique opposite angle as the orbs hit the ground below him. What he didn’t expect was that the orbs would not only hit the ground beneath him but would actually manage to follow him.

The orbs managed to hit Mattin, but he managed to block them with his hands. Despite exploding, the orbs just kept pushing through his hands. Mattin snapped and decided to nullify the orbs, finally allowing him to put his hand back astride his body. Unexpectedly, Goku and Vegeta used this as a chance to fist Mattin in the face, sending him falling downward in a slanted position. The collision caused him to slither along the ground, sending the trees in his way flying. 

After minutes of skidding along with the terrestrial planet, Mattin managed to overcome the force and ascend perpendicular to the ground.

_*I see, so you’ve actually managed to master the ability to gather up energy and redirect it*_

Mattin recalled.

_*Those blue energy blasts were formed from the energy that I scattered when I shattered the planet, I have to say, these Saiyan are pretty impressive, I thought they were going to master this at a later time, Although to be honest with myself, I had no idea what I was thinking when I bestowed these abilities upon them, but then again, if they manage to surpass the supreme Kai and destroyers of universe 2, 3, 4, 6 and 9, then maybe this was fate at work*_

Mattin finished recalling and turned his attention back to his opponents.

“I see you’ve finally decided to get serious, well then, let’s see where that takes you”

Mattin emits radiant energy of divine nature all over his body. As this was happening, Sirius, along with the other Gods just sat in the sky and spectated, even though it was clearly obvious that this fight was one-sided.

“Divine Art, Deadly Arrows Of Pure Justice”

They had finally seen it, the contradiction, Mattin, who was among the mortal wielders of divine energy, was able to wield the universal eye. Not to mention use it for personal self-satisfaction. Among these people was Wiss, who could feel that something was absolutely off. The energy he was emitting, it felt familiar, like a certain entity he once fought, one that was a reference earlier, however, instead of being dark and unstable, it was synchronized, peaceful and harmonious. Wiss was about to make the assumption that Mattin was a fusion of some sort, just like Zamasu. A fusion of a mortal body and deity, however, he dismissed that thought as he saw no sign of two wills acting upon the embodiment of the boy. He was about to assume other morally ambiguous things but immediately threw those away as well.

“So aren’t you gonna help your subordinates, or a puppet, as that sounds more accurate,” Sirius said musingly.

“Why of cause not, you see, unlike you, we put full trust in our subordinates, or puppets, as it sounds more appropriate” Marcarita replied musingly.

“Trust me, boy, these Saiyans have surprised even in certain instances, trust me, they’ll pull through this” the GM spoke.

He didn’t mean anything he was saying. However, it was necessary for them to ensure that they appear to be fully invested in the battle.

There was a twist to it though. Unbeknownst to the unifiers, the celestials had a trick up their own sleeves. It was, however, going to take place elsewhere.

****

** AMULOCK **

Meanwhile on the reptilian planet. Everything was settled, two hours had passed and the city was back to being busy again. Aliya had told everyone to come out, she had already ensured that things won’t turn out for the worst and things will be smoother. Instead of being a justified queen of terror to the citizens, Aliyah was rather a sensational figure to the indigenous people of the planet. Plus she was an attractive individual, even to the Mizarkian populous, which only added to her conviction.

Now that the tension was stabilized, Aliya and Frost were just conversing, they seem to have become frenemies in the past few minutes. Right now, Frost was discussing the scandalous things he used to do in the past while Aliya kept teasing him.

Frost: Oh come on, you don’t have to rub it in, I apologized didn’t I?

Aliya: Don’t worry about it man, I’m just messing around. Although I’m really surprised that the charity one actually worked.

Frost: Ohh Shut up.

A sudden flash of light appeared above them. It faded away, revealing four unexpected sights. A blue godly wearing strange garments with his head centered around a blue mysterious floating slightly above his shoulders. He was being accompanied by three other beings. One dawned a light purple skin with a set of dark peculiar eyes and probably no ears, the other was bold, ember with considerable broad ears that almost looked like they were at the back of his head and a mustache that covered his mouth. The other one looked almost like Beerus but was more of a rabbit than a cat. 

This was the Angel Awamo, Jiren, Tuck, and Dyspo. This was the secondary plan of the celestials. Without hesitation, the three mortals went on to confront Aliya and Frost while the Angel departed. 

Aliya: What is this?

Tuck: Princess Aliya, what you and your acquaintances have done is an intergalactic felony and divine treason, it cannot go unnoticed.

Jiren: We were sent from the 11th universe to deal with it, PERSONALLY.

He said, narrowing his eyes, which surprisingly didn’t scare her.

Dyspo: So either you cooperate or come with us or we gonna have to dance.

Dyspo said smirking, which earned him a growl from the princess. However, after a few minutes of internal mental processing, the princess decided to finally speak.

Aliya: I see, can I at least ask you a question?

Jiren: What.

Aliya: Did you guys hit your heads on something.

This question startled the three pride troopers while sparing them any anger. 

Tuck: Ehh, I’m not sure if you heard us clearly lady, we’re-

Aliya: Yeah I already know who you are, Speedy, Superfreak, and Mr ‘Guywhoalmostletusstaydead’. That’s sarcasm. What tha hell is wrong with you, you do see what we are doing, if we do not anything quickly, then nothing will change.

Jiren: Yes, and that’s what we intend to do.

Aliya: What?

Tuck: Ms. Aliya, you should know that everything in this universe, including the essence of life itself, depends on the balance scale set by the deities and angels. Though they may be full of irritating pride, their whole lives are committed to maintaining the balance of this universe. You cannot begin to imagine the burden of this responsibility. What you are doing is disrupting this balance. If you want to end the shamelessness, then come with us quietly.

Aliya bowed her head in deep thought right before raising it back up after reaching her conclusion.

Aliya: I see, well then, I guess I have but one request?

He then looks directly at Dyspo causing the rest of the pride troopers to follow her gaze. Frost on the other hand just backed away due to the awareness of how ugly things were about to get. 

Aliya: May I have this dance.

Dyspo, who was previously surprised, grew a smirk on his face as he watched the girl clutching her fists together. It was a clear declaration of war. Which meant that battle was to insure.

“Well, I can’t say no to a lady can I,” Dyspo mused as he got ready.

After a few silent seconds, Dyspo drifted towards Aliyah and battle insured.

Aliya who was simply standing still, vanished the moment Dyspo’s fist almost made contact with him. Dyspo couldn’t react fast to the princess’s punch that came above him, as he wasted that time in a state of awe.

The genetically immense hardened fist collided with Dyspo upper back forcing him to fall on his front. The princess withdraws from him, to prevent any sudden surprise attacks. 

Dyspo got up and wiped a drop of blood from his mouth. Tuck and Wiss, who were spectating, just watched with narrowed eyes.

“At least now you know you can’t win if you hold back,” she mused as she watched her hand return to normal.

”I see you’re a smart-ass too, well, let’s try this again shall we?” he answered back.

“Why not, it’s not like there’s any other choice, IS THERE YOU TRAITOR!!”

she yelled as she ran towards his at unexpectedly great speed.

She threw a fist at him, only for it to land in Dyspo’s palm, however, it did not end there, the collision forced Dyspo into the sky. The shock of the resulting force was enough to burst a few windows at the surrounding skyscrapers.

Aliya took off towards Dyspo. Dyspo managed to gain control over himself in the sky. They each started fisting each other in the blue firmament, creating cyclic waves as they did.

“She’s not back, She’s holding her own against Dyspo, I wonder if she could keep up with me. Jiren?” Tuck called towards Jiren, who was oddly smirking while observing the fight, from the ground.

_*Such determinating, she fights with so much emotion, and I don’t sense any fear coming from her. Goku, I hope you are well. Cause I still want to take you up on that challeng…huh?*_

Suddenly, huge lightning strips emanated from the waves. This was what Jiren from her thoughts.

_*Lightning huh? I see*_

Jiren postulated.

****

** UNIVERSE 10: POST-DESERT PLANET **

**30 MINUTES LATER**

It would appear, to no one’s surprise, Goku had lost, but it wasn’t all in vain, as they truly had pushed themselves to their limit, so in their eyes, it was a win-win. Upon that they had displayed an arsenal of weird abilities, most of which included energy gathering and countering.

The fight was like no other, there was a point where it got so intense that it had to be moved to space. A lot of weird sounds emanated from the vast plain. They were to emit radiant repulsive energy from the bodies, they were able to separate the lightning emanating from their bodies from the ki that came with it. They manifested tails made of pure energy and were able to mold their energy and the energy surrounding them into moving appendages and use them as explosive offensive attacks. They were able to build up a force field to shield themselves or for offensive tactics, like when they built one around Mattin to trap him in an explosive zone. Blasts large enough to destroy moons were created. The collision of their fist was powerful enough to cause massive earthquakes.

The fight did not stop there as the scale of the fight grew even further to a point in which they had to shift away from the planet’s solar system to another. Fortunately the gods managed to keep up. The supersonic blasts sent by the Saiyans were large enough to destroy celestial bodies.

Speaking of celestial bodies, there was a point where Mattin used the eyes of the universe to grasp a celestial body, a moon, and hail it to the Saiyans, to which they were able to blast off. However, it was the end for the Saiyans when he used a tactic named white hole, a whirling repulsive blast he used to push them back to the planet. The great force of impact and the distance at which they traveled, was great enough to not only critically concoct the Saiyans, but drain them of their energy, ki, and Stamina. It didn’t help that Mattin appeared to be completely fine. If it wasn’t for their ability to gather atmospheric energy, they would most likely be dead. 

“You certainly have gotten stronger, but the levels you are in now still disappoints me, especially you, one of royal blood,” Mattin spoke, earning an angry gesture from the Saiyan prince.

“The power I bestowed upon you, was not an amplifier, but rather a catalytic substance that triggers an endothermic response in your bodies towards the external energy surrounding them” Mattin explained.

“What?” Goku spoke, with cocky misplaced eyes and a stroke of his own chin.

“I made you sponges,” Mattin muttered sarcastically.

“Oh okay,” said Goku, causing Mattin to rub his forehead.

“However, it appears that your bodies are deliberately refusing the intake of that energy, at first I thought that it was because of inner pride, but it turns out your bodies were naturally trying to keep you being torn apart, at this point, I’d expect you to absorb suns” 

This earned a shock from the disoriented warriors, with barely any energy to spare, the Saiyan warrior fell asleep.

Mattin turned to face the Celestials, who currently seem to be having a conversation with his fellow brethren. He flew towards them and decided to intrude.

Mattin: Have they been bothering you, master?

Sirius: Ohh stop calling me that now, and no, they tend to be quite the handy conversationalists if you ask me. QUITE.

Mattin: Then I suppose a punishment is in order.

GM: hm, very well then, but know that I’m among the greatest warriors in existence, and I’m won’t be holding back like last time.

Mattin: Hmm, honoured.

He turns to face Sirius.

Mattin: I suggest you sit this one out, old geezer, I can tell this is about to get ugly.

Sirius: While I do appreciate the safety suggestion, I’m afraid I’ll have to refuse. My abilities have been itching for this moment since the death of my father.

Mattin: Forgive my sudden judgement, but I’m not if you’ll be able to catch up.

Sirius: I’ll have you know that my energy surpasses that of the round-faced, clearly unhealthy lump of obesity that stands in front of me.

Champa: HEY I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!!

Mattin: Anyway, just don’t get yourself killed old man, okay?

Sirius: Sure why not?

After moments of intense stare, battle ensues.

Mattin and Sirius ascend to a higher plane, a vast empty space within universe 10 infinite vacuum, that would allow them to fight without any restriction.

This was the point of no return, where all hell would break loose. Mattin would face the angel and Sirius the deities. 

Mattin clasped his hands together. Creating a strange power surge, a boost of unusual energy that left the angels uncomfortable. GM, on the other hand, could feel it, his and his son’s speculation could be right, hopefully, he saw it, no he could sense it. The souls, the internal matrices of two individuals locked within the boy. But the will of only one person. Could it be that whatever was left of that will was full synchronized to form one singular unit?

There was no time to think, as Mattin created a barrage of human-sized black holes, which he sent flying towards the angels, only for them to be absorbed. Sirius on the other hand was getting ready to receive a number of atomic blasts from the deities as all of them were creating one from their hands. 

They sent them flying in his way, however, it was in vain as they all stopped flying and began merging with each other to form one blast, before being sent back towards the deities. Of course, defeat wasn’t going to come that easily, as the deities managed to avoid the impact. The blast was so loud, and so intense, that it sent a wave of energy felt by nearby lifeforms, well, as near as can be.

The Battle on Mattin’s side was already intense. If constantly creating matter from nothing and throwing ethereal blasts at each other could be considered intense. It never ceased, ever. There was not a moment to think, not a moment to rest. These were beings who were nearly faster than light, each of their reaction time was impeccable and they all knew it.

The same could be said for Sirius, however, there was a certain difference. The energy of any deities who went closer to the Erannyean seem to deplete as they drew closer to him. Not only that but they would be met with a repulsive force. Sirius's eyes were sealed shut. It was very offensive to quitela, the proud destroyer of the 4th universe.

With expected recklessness, the destroyer flew towards the seemingly ‘not expecting’ Sirius.

”I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVE YOU IGNORANT MORTAL”

He yelled out.

Sirius just gave a slight smirk.

_*Gotcha*_

He whispered. A green bubble shapes itself around Quitela, drawing out his energy, leaving him unconscious and grey looking.

“Any of you still want to come any closer”

It became clear that the answer was nay, as the deities kept their distance. Out of nowhere, Sirius started growing new limbs, that letter revealed themselves to be copies of him as they spread out. An energy link began to interlink all the copies until all of them were connected into a single gigantic web.

Meanwhile, after long periods of bombarding each other, the opponents decided to rest mid-battle and strategize. It was a perfect moment as Mattin also saw that this was going nowhere.

“Is the secondary plan over yet, father?” Vados asked.

“Almost, we just need to buy more time,” GM said.

After a while. Mattin demonstrated something peculiar. He formed a purple orb, small but whirling with immense energy. He then placed his right hand on top of the orb, and by doing so extracted pitch-black energy from the orb, leaving bright yellow energy in his left hand.

“Incredible, he can derive energy natures,” Marcarita remarked.

“Not only does he possess a set of unworldly abilities, but he is able to demonstrate angelic capabilities”

On Mattin’s side

_*Greatness is beauty. Greatness is freedom. Greatness is an evolution. As long as they exist, there will be no greatness. Light and Darkness merge to form greatness, and in the very process of it-_

He says while merging the two forces together, causing the two orbs to disperse into orange and yellow sparks of energy. In this case, sparkles. 

“What is this” Kusu asked starring at GM

“oh no,” GM remarks

_*-Beauty ensues*_

“WATCH OUT” GM yells outwardly.

His warning did not make it in time as the sparkles enlarged into flaming orbs that exploded for a brief moment.

However…

“That attack didn’t phase us one bit,” Wiss remarked.

“Did it now?” Mattin said musingly.

The attack didn’t cause a single scratch on the angel’s physique. If anything, it looks like the attack just went through them. Mattin created another set of offensive orbs. These ones were amped with electricity. With just a stretch of his arm, the orbs were sent towards the angels’ direction. As usual, the angel conjured up force fields to counter the attack. However, the fields deactivated a few seconds after being conjured, glitching as they did so.

“What? What did you do to us” Cognac asked?

“I created a certain confusion, to demonstrate a point” Mattin spoke monotonously.

“You see, for evolution to take place, you need both the light and the darkness to co-exist, every action has an opposite reaction. The same thing goes for regular energy, rather it is ki, mana, or whichever. All of these exist in the form of dark and light, interlinked, and working together. In order for one to be able to separate these two energy forms into two, one must learn to master these energy natures. Many have spent their entire life meditating to master this technique, if not for the universal eye that I bear. However, if those energy natures where to confuse one for the other, then the chaos will rain, which is exactly what I did” Mattin said chucking.

“I don’t see the example here” Wiss retorted.

“Can’t you see, what you claim to be doing is eliminating the darkness, which plays an important role in evolution, just as much as light does. You are not the maintainers of evolution, no, you are its disrupters, NOW SUFFER, AND PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR OWN ACTION”

The angels responded with serious expressions, with sharp stern eyes piercing directly at Mattin’s soul.

“What’s with the stink eye? Are you saddened by your loss, do not fret, the effects will only last for thirty, though if it was anybody else, they’d be paralyzed right about now”

Suddenly, the growling faces, transcended into smiles and grins, all victoriously glaring at him.

Meanwhile.

Back with Sirius.

He and his minions had formed a net that surrounded the deities and was draining them of their nearly endless energy. However, it was all for naught as the deities broke free from the net with great force, causing the clones to dissipate and earning a scream from Sirius.

Meanwhile

“Well, as fun as that sounds, I’m afraid we can’t take you up on your offer”

GM said as the other angels broke free from the curse by extracting the energy away from his body, the other followed asuit.

“It would appear my plan, has succeeded” GM spoke sternly.

“What do you mean?” He asked. ”What plan?”

“Oh, and here I thought you were the analytic” Marcarita mused

“Tell me, when we left Amulok, what did you leave behind?” GM asked

This left Mattin in a state of deep thinking. Until it finally clicked.

“Are you talking about Amulok, we’re nearly 5 light-years away from it a the moment, besides, I put a barrier to defend against immortal presence” uttered Mattin.

“Immortal presence you say”

The confused Mattin didn’t take time to realize what that statement meant. Only one person popped into his mind when those words were announced.

WITH SIRIUS

“What are talking about?”

Sirius was now caught in a bind. Every single thing they have done was made meaningless by one sentence. It also meant that every single situation they put the gods under, was faked, at least, in their eyes.

“You see geezer, the good thing about being a deity is that-“

“You’re a step ahead of everyone else”

Champa spoke, finishing Beerus’s sentence.

He then looks to his far left, and he could see that Mattin was being trapped by the deities in some blue force field. He could tell from the radiating emotional strain that Mattin had caught on as well.

To sum it all up. The deities had received, from an unknown sort, info about a cultic group of individuals who have been intercepting their schedules. They were able to use this info to predict the goal of said cult, and how it connects to Mattin. With this info, they read through a list of potential individuals who might be part of a cult. It would mean those who were associated with the cult are mainly victims of Destroyer activities, mainly survivors who disappeared. They were able to pinpoint Aliya. They knew that their next target would be planet Amulok since the info came from the tenth universe. However, they couldn’t risk fighting Amulok near civilians, on the other hand, they knew Mattin would think the same, considering the battle from the earth.

They also speculated that he might transport them to a distant location that was in the middle of nowhere like he did on earth. The one problem that they faced was the fact that he might also place an anti-god ki barrier around the planet. So they needed help from trustworthy mortals, fortunately, they heard the most powerful at their disposal. They would go to the planet after the unifiers had “saved it” and they would “set a dark example”. All this while the celestials and the Saiyans, who they knew were connected to Mattin in some way, would distract them.

WITH MATTIN

“You wouldn’t”

“Are you sure about that? As a man of power, one must be ready to make big sacrifices, I’m sure she knew this too”

The GM said, replying to Mattin.

Mattin was left speechless, not by the retort, but by a particular component in his speech.

“What are you insinuating with the past tense.

GM: Jiren, Top, and Dyspo are on Amulok as we speak. They are fixing the mess you left behind. This means that the Mizarkian will be punished for their treachery, their entire civilization will be destroyed. And as for Frost and Aliya-

****

** AMULOK **

A long time has passed and the entire planet, entire skyscrapers, and houses, including vegetation, was burned to the ground. A few Mizarkians were lying lifeless upon the ruins of the urban settlement and among them were the bodies of Frost and Aliya.

Jiren, Top, and Dyspo were walking upon the ruins of the surface, casting fear upon those who saw them, most of which were injured, children. The top was doubting if what they had done was the right thing or not.

Fortunately, Jiren was there to alleviate that doubt.

After seconds motivation and consolidation. Something strange, something dark and extremely vile started to spread around. It wasn’t a physical manifestation of sorts. It was a feeling, and the amount of blood lust it carried was palpable. Whatever it was, Jiren knew one thing at that moment, and that was fear. However, that wasn’t the only place that felt it.

****

** UNIVERSE 2 **

Ribrianne and the other Kamikaze fireballs seem to be dining in some fancy plaza. Well not that there wasn’t anything fancy in that universe. When all of a sudden, a surge of dark energy whooshed past them, causing a feeling of discomfort, even causing one of the people in the hotel to vomit.

Ribrianne: What is this, is it…heartbreak?

****

** UNIVERSE 6 **

The Saiyan trio was tired, the intense boredom had forced Cabba to use the last of his coin to buy ice-cream for the girls. As they enjoyed their icy delights on the coastal plain. A strange sensation passed them, causing Kale to shriek and rush to seek. Cabba, on the other hand, had his face buried in Caulifla's chest. Luckily, a punch awakened his sense of fake bravery as he began scratching his head in embarrassment. 

Caulifla: What tha hell?

****

** UNIVERSE 7 **

Bulma was working on the lab. With help from the kids of course. The rest of Goku’s friends were with Chichi. Suddenly a strange energy surge whooshed past them. Startling and disrupting almost every earthling on the planet. The warriors could feel the death and emptiness the feeling carried. However, Bulma interpreted it differently, the pain, and sprouted a tear in her eyes as she could somehow feel the source of this pain.

Bulma: _*Mattin, what’s wrong dear*_

****

** UNIVERSAL 10 **

In the vastness of space, one could notice the faces of traumatized angels, deities, and deities as they stared at a figure that was truly demonic in nature. One that frightened the old man.

Sirius: Oh no not again. This is bad really bad.

He said while tapping GM on the shoulder. Which shocked the GM. 

Sirius: You shouldn’t have done that Uncle.

GM: DON’T CALL ME THAT. And what are you talking about?

Sirius: Mattin’s true power has awakened. The eye that you’ve been

seeing, THAT IS NOT THE UNIVERSAL EYE.

GM: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Sirius: It has something to do with Mattin’s lineage, only my father knew about it, he didn’t reveal much to me, I don’t have time to explain, but before he died, he said that you knew something, something big, he told me to leave you these words.

GM: WHAT!

Sirius: Take note of the following words, because I won’t repeat them again:

LOVE

HATE

UNIFICATION

SUZANI

HELES

XENO’S MISTAKES

And finally…

BULMA BRIEFS.

And after uttering these words, Sirius disappeared. The celestial was left alone to deal with a desperate situation. For some reason, the vacuum of space was producing strange sounds and vocals, accompanied by strange vocals and violent shaking, in the midst of it all, was a dark figure.

Wearing a cloak made of stars that reflect darkness. Decorated by planets and constellation. Mattin had now transformed into a form none of the celestials had to see before. It was ghastly and frightening, and for some reason, all of them could feel a sense of helplessness, fear, and insignificance. All of their power felt meaningless at this point.

The likes of Vados, Marcarita, Champa, Quitela, and Kusu could feel tears about to stream down their eyes as if death was upon them, and it probably was. Was this their last moment? Could Mattin have been right all along? Perhaps Mortal needed to be alone, without divine guidance?

However, out of desperation, GM encouraged them to charge at full power.

However, as they did, they heard a word that sounded familiar come from the boy’s tongue.

One that caused them, terror, once before.

DEATH!!!

The angels felt their ki, mana, and lifeforce being drained from them. This led to hours and hours of driving I pain and agony as they felt as if their souls were being torn apart and put together.

MATTIN’S P.O.V

What is this? What am I? Is this it? Am I truly a monster? I can feel it, demonic energy flowing through me? It's telling me to destroy everything.

What is the meaning of life? Could it all be entirely pointless? Am I entirely pointless as well? 

I suppose I shall never know the answer to that. But at this point, I'll believe anything I hear, even it leads to the end of all things.

Hold, what is this I see in front of them. Could this be it? The inner man. The internal hard drive that exists inside everyone. The soul, I never thought I could see that of a celestial. Yes, I see it clearly, a linear matrix, starting from a singular central point heading towards a singular direction.

Could this be the pain of a deity? To know that you exist to serve but one point for all eternity. 

Hmm, I guess no one is spared the short end of the stick, such is life. Cruel and insufferable. Very well, take me to the end. **DESTROY**

**EVERYTHING.**

.

.

. 

.

Huh?

_“Hurry up love there no time, it’s gonna happen any moment now.”_

What are these strange voices and why do they sound so familia-

Wait, Heles, why do you look older, and why is her voice so different, what tha heck.

_“I’m entrusting the future to you, son, only you can save reality from this endless cycle of suffering, and remember, love, is everything”_

Wait, son? What is this? Mother? Heles is my, mother? No something’s different, WHY DID HER VOICE SOUND LIKE BULMA?

But it is what she said, I can’t believe what I was about to do.

Love…

Love is the very essence of existence

As long as love exists, life will never cease, because no matter how hard fate pushes us, love will always be there, to push us forward towards everlasting joy.

“THAT IS ENOUGH NOW”

“WHAT THE- OH, IT’S YOU”

“YOU’VE HURT MY FRIENDS, AND THAT, IS VERY VERY BAD!!”

__

_ End of p.o.v _

After Mattin had found the answers to his philosophical question, he reverted back to his normal physique. However, there was one problem. Among the 36 disoriented celestials, stood an angry Xeno, his eyes were glowing purple and his hands emanating light. Mattin was able to imitate the same thing again.

Mattin: What, are you gonna do it again?

Xeno: Only to you, jerk.

Xeno fires the light towards Mattin and Mattin does the same. The blast was so great that it could be seen across all twelve universes. Goku and Vegeta had just woken up on the now life-bearing planet and they too had just observed the light before it flickered.

Goku: Any Ideal what just happened?

Vegeta: No, and I don’t think I wanna find out, let’s get out of here fast.

Vegeta grabbed hold of Goku, who used the last of his energy to teleport back to earth.

Xeno, after that display, was left in a speechless state. Out of nowhere, in the presence of the unconscious angels, he burst into tears before uttering something.

Xeno: I’m sorry. I never knew.

All these before Mattin emitted another energy surge that sent the celestials and their leader back to Xeno’s palace.

Mattin: I banish all you mortals to where you belong, may you be no more.

He said this before disappearing into thin air.

****

** UNIVERSE 10: TRES 2B **

Hours have passed ever since Sirius brought Aliya’s dead corpse to the dark planet for all to see. They seem to be in the process of mourning for it.

Connor: So you’re saying that he went berserk when he heard the news about her death.

Sirius: That is correct, I think it is correct to say everyone knew he loved her.

Morpheus: Yeah.

Alex: Yeah.

They were bowing their heads in consolidation when all of a sudden a green spiral appeared amidst their presence, revealing Mattin to be its source. He quickly paced towards the body, avoiding communication with anyone. He stopped right before the corpse and stared at it with blank and emotionless eyes. He then took it and laid its head in his lap. A teardrop fell from his eye socket and landed on the corpse’s forehead.

Mattin: Through the power of love, I give you a new life.

The body levitated. A glow appeared on the body's chest. It gradually dissipated as the body slowly descended to the ground. 

Mattin: She should be fine now.

Mattin stared at the body that was beginning to show signs of breathing.

Mattin called unto Morpheus.

Mattin: Tell Hit that his assignments are canceled, there shall be no need to track the celestials anymore, well, at least for now.

He then turns towards Sirius with a stern look on his face.

Mattin: Sirius, we need to talk.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks, I never thought I would right a chapter that had more than ten thousands words, but if I’m being honest, it had to, since it had the biggest reveals and kinda reveals.
> 
> All in All, thank you so much for reading until the end. Please feel free to like, comment and follow story. Constructive criticism is always authorised. Feel free to also ask Questions about parts you don’t understand, I can assure you that they would all be answered.
> 
> The next chapter will be called “Symposia 2, Mysteries Unravelled”
> 
> But here’s my question for youuuuuuuu.
> 
> What was your favourite and least favourite part of the chapter, or the story as a whole, and why?
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the feedback, it is deeply, appreciated.
> 
> And remember…
> 
> B.Y.O


	10. Hello Again (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an author's note explaining the confusing parts of the fic among other things as well.

Hello there, Silus here.

Okay so I’m gonna try and explain certain elements of the story that I may have glanced over.

I’m sure you have seen me use the word celestial a lot here, well, let me explain. You see, in DBS, they are destroyers, supreme kai and Angels. The term given to Destroyers and supreme kai combined is ‘Deities’. Another term is ‘god’, you can use it as a singular. However since there is no term for Deities, Angels and Supremes Kai combined, I decided to just use celestials.

The other one is Goku and Vegeta’s new power. Most people who have seen me review things on FFnet know that I do not like to change characters, or make them OOC, they are a few exception, and those are character that aren't fully established, because they are open to the possibilities (if you catch my drift).

Anyway, one of the things I personally don’t like to alter are the powers of the characters. Again they are exceptions. Which is why I want to clearly state that Goku and Vegeta’s new ability is not a new transformation. Mattin did not actually give them new powers, well apart from perfect energy control. He simply just boosted the power they already had and ‘made them sponges’. Now the sponge part simply means he altered they body structure in such a way that they will be able to absorb the energy around them. The long hair and the energy tail is a result of excess energy leaking out as it can’t be absorbed by their bodies. It is just temporary and unstable.

Yes, if you are wondering, it was inspired from the concept senjutsu in Naruto. I am actually working on a short comedy/parody series between the Naruto franchise (post 4th great ninja war) Mattin and Rezero. In fact, I have a slot of many crossovers ahead, and they are probably gonna be connected. But I shall talk about those after the end of the story.

There was also a death in Mattin Awakens 4. Those deaths were supposed to be Belmod and the supreme kai of universe 3 (Ea). Now I’m sure some of you were left wondering “Hey a supreme kai or destroyer dies, shouldn’t the same thing happen to the counterpart?”. Well, you’re not wrong. That part was completely intentional, what wasn’t intentional, was the fact that I mixed up the names in the chapter that followed, that was a mistake. However, the former will be explained later, it has something to do with Mattin’s origin. I’ll probably explain it in the next chapter. The Marcarita crying scene was just a hint at her and Belmod’s maybe kinda sort of relationship. I was also planning on making Vados fall for Goku after the fight with Mattin, but I realised how that was wrong in so many levels.

The mistake on Planetary Saviour 2. There was a part after Mattin’s encounter with Xeno-oh. The technic he used to repel the disoriented angels was mana based (magic) not ki based. As we know, Dragon Ball power sets are divided into 2. Magic (mana based) and Martial arts something (ki based). While most creature use ki, some use magic instead, an examples include the angels, Xeno-oh and the girl who fought Tien. What Mattin used was a sealing technic which banished the Celestials to their own dimensions, permanently.

Also, it was revealed that Mattin does not, in fact have the universal eye. The power he has is something else, it will explained in his origin story. However, there is someone who has the universal eye, he has made an appearance in DBS, but it is not who you think it is. However, if you look at the terms that must be applied to attain the universal eye, and look at all the characters who appeared in DBS, you might find him. And remember, physical appearances or power don’t matter, anyone is a candidate. But for fun’s sake, I’ll let you comment who you think it is. Anyone who appeared before the universal survival arc.

Speaking of the universal eye, I think it’s high time I talked about it.

So I know I’m contradicting myself by introducing this, but I thought it would be a good idea to introduce religious concepts, henceforth, the universal eye. Obviously it’s a thing I made up, so let me explain how it actually works to avoid confusion.

So the Universal eye is literally what it sounds like, the eye of the universe. Basically, I was exploring the concept of how nature and the universe as a whole functions in manners deprived of any explanation. It interact within itself, but it excludes itself from everything. In simpler terms, it works in shadows, distance from the life forms it serves, yet so close and ever-present at the same time.

So out of loneliness, the universe looks for a like-minded soul, someone who excludes everything (I’ll explain it next paragraph), and implants it’s knowledge, experience, mindset and mannerisms within the host, thereby becoming one with everything. So basically, you and the universe become buddies, but certain conditions must be met.

The first on is your mortal ranking. You can’t be a Deity, only mortals can get the power. You also can’t have divine energy of any kind. This is because divine beings function at a level beyond universal law (physics). They are above the universe, a point where they don’t need universal sustenance, or at least somewhere in the middle.

Secondly, the entity has to be detached from all things around him, physically and mentally. You have be free from any family connections, friendship and sorts. You mustn’t be materialistic, you should detach yourself emotional, and develop neutral emotional response to your daily materialistic thing or event e.g don’t be offended by anything, don’t cry for anything or anyone, don’t feel for anyone, nothing, just nothing. The only th9ng you should marvel in is nature and evolutionary progression, the changing of things over time.

You should also avoid eating a lot, try to eat as little as possible, and by that I mean maybe once in a week, or a month. You should be at a state where you can see things beyond your diet, and stuff. Also you should not eat meat.

Spend most of your time meditating and walking around quiet and desolate areas. If not try forestry.

I’m sure most of you have noticed some religious concepts, those who are bible readers have probably noticed where I got the one on the paragraph before the second one. The final one is the hardest part of them all. But first, I’ll explain something else.

Now note that these terms do not necessarily have to be met in order for the UE to be awakened. They are instances where some beings awakened it without going through those conditions. If you check Symposia, you see that I kinda hinted (hinted) at Moses, Joshua, Elijah and Elisha probably having attained it, probably (I’m afraid of criticism please don’t kill me).

I was about to reference Muhammad as well, but I realised how that is against shariya/shariah law and I didn’t want to offend anyone, so I ceased, immediately (tbh, I was afraid because of what happened with South Park). I did want to reference Buddha, since he was a monk, which could have been easy, but I noticed how that would lead to contradiction even more philosophical concepts that my tiny mind can’t grasp, and so, I ceased here as well.

Now, for the final one. One must not have the intention of gaining this ability when he partakes on this journey, but must rather be focused on enlightenment. This means that it’s much easier for someone with no knowledge of the eye to get the eye.

Now for the universal eye’s abilities, I’ll start with the simplest. You gain a near infinite boost in strength, speed, stamina and ki without any bodily changes such as muscular development. Your mana is also unlocked and boosted as well. You also gain elementary control and awareness. You will also lose your hunger for food and water.

You also gain telepathy. You can read minds, affect people’s thinking, perception and dreams. Create illusions. Move stuff with your mind and all that.

Now for the other stuff. At the moment of attaining the universal eye, one gains the knowledge of how the universe works, known as true physics, including knowledge of every event that has ever taken place. This also causes a change in personality. You become even more detached and despondent. You lose all personal interest. You permanently loose almost all of emotions, including the element of surprise.

You develop time resilience and awareness. This means that you are not affected by any changes in time or space, and you are aware of those changes when they happen. In fact all versions of the wielder scattered through time will vanish, leaving only the current wielder to exist.

The last one is a type of reality manipulation called create-erasure. It allows the wielder to manipulate any aspect of the universe, including the soul, as he so wishes. However, he can erase that event whenever he so wishes. In other words, it can create a reality of its own and then erase that reality in an instant, making it seem as if it was all a dream. The erasure however, cannot erase already existing reality.

And now for the downsides. It is difficult to attain as it is not up to the wielder to attain it. Wielder(I’m just gonna call him chuck) are not to participate in any squabbles, and you shouldn’t pick a side, whether it be good or evil, unless the universe agrees it. If chuck show any signs of resilience, either two things will happen. Chuck will lose the universal eye and be erased from existence, since all his past versions of him were destroyed, or his past versions will be restored and he will die from exhaustion and hunger after the universal eye exits.

The other one is divine energy. The universal eye can affect anyone without it so wishes. This does not apply to those with divine power that functions at a level beyond the universe to a point where it can’t be sensed. There are exceptions and limitations.

The other one involves the timeline awareness. There are instances where important timeline events that required your presence are left untouched. This can be affected through means of time travel. However, the universal eye, which exists in both timelines at once will protect the wielder by causing unfortunate incidents to befall his opponent. It will however not kill the opponent until he/she become a nuisance to the timeline. And now for the final draw back.

Every single being has a destiny, submission to the universal eye comes at the cost of that destiny. At its final stage, when the wielder is on his deathbed (it doesn’t grant immortality, it is meant for mortals and mortals only), he can hear the universe (all 12 universes once 18) speak. This is a result of the wielder losing his consciousness to the will of the universe. As this happens, the effect of the power in his sockets spreads across his entire body. The mortal body will disintegrate due to the great pressure and force exerted, leading to death. Even though Chuck’s body is dead, fragments of his mind will exist, scattered across the universe, as it protects him like a true friend for the wielder loyalty and company.

And that’s it for the universal eye. The big lesson is that the universe has serious trust issues.

The planet tres 2b and kepler 22b. Those are actually real life exoplanets. Search them up if you want, they are pretty interesting if you’re in astronomy.

Now the one thing I regret is the fact that I couldn’t apply locations on dragonball super. The reason is pretty simply, I only know a few locations in DBS. However, if there is a location you want to see in the story, feel free to comment it down below, there’s about 6-7 chapters left. Mattin’s backstory will be revealed in this chapter and the one that follows.

Also, I’ve only watched the anime version of rezero so I need someone to fill me in or brief me with the light novel stuff, cause I’ve heard they are gigantic reveals ahead. I’m not the kinda guy who takes spoilers seriously so I won’t mind.

The next chapter (Symposia 2) will come in very late due to certain… things. I might post somewhere near the end of the month. But I will finish the story before the end of the year.

Well, that’s it. Thanks for reading. But, since there is nothing to do. I’ll give you a clue on how the story will end. It has something to do with what Mattin did in Planetary saviour 2 when he separated negative ki from positive ki, however this time, it has something to do with Xeno-oh.

Again, thank you reading, it is really appreciated. Please, feel free to like, vote, give kudos, comment and criticize, it is really helpful and inspires me to continue writing. If I left anything out, feel free to comment. It will be answered

I’m sure this statement left you confused by now but still……

B.Y.O shoooooo.


	11. Symposia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many truths are revealed in this new addition to the tale, and a mystery behind the man who started it all shall be unravelled. Sirius confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for being late, as usual. I hope this chapter is satisfactory, as usual.

PREVIOUSLY

Things take an unexpected turn as Mattin, after hearing about Aliya supposed death and probably the death of planet Amulok, enter a state of demonic rage, and uses the mysterious power to banish the angels in Zeno-oh’s planet. Sirius reveals vague information about Mattin, which Sirius believes only the grand minister can decode. Mattin uses his awesome power to resurrect Aliyah. However, Mattin believes the Sirius could have been lying to him the whole time. What’s going to happen now, stay tuned to find out.

­­­­_______

NOW

“Why did you lie to me Sirius?”

Mattin asked Sirius inquisitively. During his demonic rampage, which caused a negative surge to spark the multiverse, Mattin received a vision. He saw a figure that resembled Heres, but with Burma’s voice. He could by her calming voice that this was his mother, without a doubt.

With this, he was certain that Sirius’s claim about him being a 4th dimensional entity that transcends the laws of the universe was BS. Plus she had said something about love, which contradicts whatever Sirius preached to him.

Not only that, but he not only saw Sirius conversing with the Grand Minister, but he heard every single word that he said, from his visual power not be the universal eye to the bizarre decryptions.

Sirius was now stuck in a binder, with nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. He is aware of Mattin overwhelming powers, and the disastrous consequences that might descend upon him if he makes the wrong move. However...

“I have no idea what you are talking abo_, “

Before he could continue, Mattin stretched his hand towards the face sun above tres-2b.

“What are yo-?

“If you still insist on keeping this up, I will revert this planet back into the hellhole it once was,”

Mattin threatened, interrupting Sirius. They were in a lone spot, were no one could hear the conversation.

“You can’t be serious Mattin,” Sirius inquired.

“You bet your name I am,” Mattin responded, drawing his fingers close to form an enclosed fist.

At the very moment, there were a trauma across the entire planet. It was soon followed by the gradual darkening of the blue light in sky. The blue sky began to slowly peel, revealing the poisonous clouds in the atmosphere. Everyone in the planet saw this and were suddenly shaken by great fear as the temperature continued to rise.

“Mattin is abandoning us!” they screamed.

Morpheus on the other hand was just trying to keep a straight and cool face in the midst of this trouble. People all who were scattered across the planet started moving back into the cave areas as their now haven world was returning back to its original place.

Back with Mattin and Sirius, Sirius aware of what was happening, still refused to tell the truth, despite knowing full well what that would cost. He was adamant and resilient to Mattin’s plea.

“Mattin?”

A voice called from behind Mattin. Sirius, who was looking right at its source could see who it was. Mattin, recognising the voice, seized his action and the planet returned to its Haven state. The people who had been panicking, including Alex and Connor, who were afraid they would have to start injuring themselves just to maintain life on the planet, became cool.

Mattin slowly turned around and saw who it was.

“Aliyah,”

Mattin said with a shaking voice. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he rushed to embrace her.

“Aliyah, you’re alright,” he spoke with a tone full of lament as she hugged her.

Aliyah could only smile and reciprocate the hug, he looked down at the boy’s head that was planted on her chest with a brush of red on his cheek.

Aliyah then gave Sirius a staggering stare before Mattin pulled out of the hug. Mattin wiped away his tears before looking back at Sirius.

“Well played Sirius, well played, “Mattin said as he walked away from him. Aliyah grabbed Mattin’s shoulder while starring beck at Sirius.

“No, not well played, because I want to hear it too, “Aliyah said sternly, causing Mattin to blush at her confidence.

“I think it’s about time, Sirius,”

Morpheus appeared out of nowhere and guiltily suggested that he finally tell the truth.

Sirius took a deep sigh before finally opening his mouth.

Xeno-oh World

Back in Xeno-oh’s dimension, all the destroyers, Kai and angels are stuck in the master world, who currently appears to be in a traumatised state.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know-,” He and his counterpart kept repeating.

The arch angels were still confused about what was happening to their master, was this part of Mattin’s idea.

“He has been like this for the past hour, “Whiss said seriously.

All the angels seemed to be down. However it wasn’t because of Xeno-oh non jolly mood, no, it was because no matter how much they tried to get back to any of the universes, they would fail tremendously. They was some sort of seal around each of the universes that repelled their power every time they tried to enter.

The GM on the other hand had his head wrapped up on another situation that Sirius had told him about.

*Caspian, I wonder how you’re doing*

He said staring directly at universe 11, recalling a peculiar memory.

*Caspian*

1000 Years Ago

The planet Erannyan, a beautiful planet under the gravitational pull of two suns. It exterior has a shade of red. However, its interior is green, with a large count of linear and well-built dams covering the surface, they are ancient temples and ancient houses covering the entirety of the surface of the planet.

On almost every hill, you could see bald men and women alike, walking along the unpaved streets of the surface, although not all of the shaved their hair. You could see some of them floating in the air, some of them levitating objects in the air, some of them growing extra limbs and hands and a few of them have an extra eye in their forehead.

There were others who were focusing their energy on the planets grounds, trying detect any negative aura. However, on the sky, a little fella wearing a brown sackcloth is causing a ruckus on the planet’s sky.

“SIRIUS”

A few Erranyans yelled at the little boy. Sirius was heading towards the central part of the city, his father’s household, where he had heard a special visitor had arrived.

He finally arrived in the area, where a massive temple could be seen covering a large surface area from above. Cracks formed on the ground as he landed, attracting a large number of Erranyans in sight.

“Sirius, be careful, “a lady suggested.

“Apologies,” He responded with his hands clasped together, before suddenly rushing through the door at great speeds.

At that very moment, he saw it, the man he was expecting to see.

“BLUE UNCLE IT’S YOU”

Aware of the man in question, everyone went silent. The man being referenced was silent as well, but out of embarrassment, unlike the rest. He was rubbing his forehead, trying his very best to maintain a very calm state.

“I though Caspian cautioned him about calling me that, “The GM whispered inwardly.

He then turned around and so the boy watching him with glowing eyes.

“How are you doing, what brings you here blue uncle?” Sirius said out loud.

The GM walked towards him and bent downwards to match his height.

“Why hello there little one, I came here to have lunch with your father,”

“Oh, I thought as much,”

As they were speaking, another man passed by, attracting the attention of those around him.

“Grand Minister, I’m glad you could visit, as always,” then man said.

“The pleasure is all mine, as always, how’s life been treating you old friend?” the grand minister responded.

“Pretty well, I’d say. Well then, shall we get going then?” the man, who turned out to be Caspian himself said.

The GM accepted the offer and followed suit, leaving Silos in the temple entrance.

The two beings sat silently around the table, waiting for the maid servants to finish dishing out before they could begin.

They began eating after a few minutes. However, the silence still filled the room and GM was not planning on keeping.

“So, care to explain why you summoned me so immediately?”

“Oh come now, can’t two old friends just catch up and reminisce”

“Of course they can”

He said innocently whilst sipping his tea.

“However the notion that you gave on your invite made it seem as if the case was very serious”

This statement made Caspian to finally give up the cheerful act and finally transition into a state of seriousness.

“I’ve known you for thousands of years prophet, you can never fool me, so tell me, what is the matter?

Caspian took a moment to breath. He then held up his cup, and took a sip of coffee, before placing back on top of the table.

“Very well then”

The GM then paid attention.

“I’m sure you’re aware of my ability, as a being who forever strives towards enlightenment, my eyes have mastered the ability to even transcend the boundaries of time, allowing me to see into the future”

“Precognition”

The GM said, summarising Caspian’s sentence.

“However, there is another truth to it, one that I am afraid will result in the disruption of all order in the universe”

Caspian stated worriedly.

“Well now that is just nonsense”

Caspian looked at the GM surprised.

“The universe works in all mysterious ways, ways that are too complex to understand, those who are quick to judge assume that is chaos, and although it may sometimes be, you have to understand that chaos and order aren’t polar opposites, it is this two things working together that brings rise to all thing in the universe. Those who find ways to harmonise with the flow of the universe are not in the wrong, and how the universe responds is all part of the system”

Caspian then looked at him sternly.

“What are you going on about old friend?”

Caspian asked.

“I have observing your theory a little bit prophet, and after some consideration, I have come to the conclusion that you are right. Even the lowest of being, no matter how disadvantaged they are in terms of power scaling and the universal hierarchy, can still achieve godly power, whatever may take place due to this is not a disruption, but is rather a part of the universe that was meant to be from the very start, meaning everything was always right where it was supposed to be”

After shocked the Prophet, as he had not expected a being composed of immense power and bodily prowess to actual take his views seriously. What made it even stranger was the fact that the GM was an entity who watches over planet and is responsible for the destruction of many. It was a first for him. However, in the case that he was about to prevent, the GM would have to make an exception.

“You actually took my words to heart, I am humbled”

Caspian said.

“Nonsense, there no need for any gratitude, we are old friends after all”

Caspian heard this, and it became even harder for him to say what he wished to. He knew what it was, and what it meant, but for the sake of all things, he had to do it.

“I’m sorry, GM, but this time, you’re going to have to make an exception.

“Why, and why are you closing your eyes so dramatically?”

Caspian finally opened his eyes, revealing what he was about to talking about. It was then that he could see why Caspian was being so hesitant.

“What is this?”

The GM said as he marvelled at the sight of Caspian’s sight. His eyes had transformed into those that reflect the universe off their pupils.

“The universal eye, you attained it”

The GM was extremely shocked by this sight, he had never had the chance to see this, and as a being who possessed divine energy, the chances of him seeing it were completely zero.

“Why am I not surprised? if any mortal had the chance to unlock it, it would be you”

Normally, this kind of praise from a being of such high statue would lead to approval, however, this was not a normal event. The GM could see that something was wrong, he hoped that his friend would not suggest that he take drastic action.

“GM, I need you to destroy me”

And his hopes weren’t fulfilled. The GM was shocked, let alone feel pressured by Caspian’s request but-

“Explain”

He asked seriously. Caspian then shut down his eyes readied himself for speech.

“GM, do you know what power my people tapped into to unlock our abilities?”

“Well, it’s the third eye, the symbolic power of the inner mind as it begins to transcend its full potential”

“Yes, that was what we thought, but we eventually came to realise that this wasn’t the case”

Caspian said responding to the GM. He then continued to explain further.

“Well, it turns out that instead of being an internal extension of our mind, it is a rather a piece of the universe’s enormous mind that linked to us, do you know what that means GM”

GM: “What?”

He said shocked.

GM: But how could it be so.

Caspian: Listen to me carefully friend, because this will be very confusing.

He then took a deep breath before explaining.

Caspian: As an intellect, I know fully well I don’t need to explain to you how the universal eye if attained. As you know, the eye requires an isolated soul, one that embodies inexistence, without exception. However, for centuries, my people have always prioritised bonds and symbiotic connections and relationships with each other. I for one abolish such concepts, I prefer evolutionary progression by many to a few. This means that my mind, and the mind of all my people aren’t suited to receive the eye, in fact our ancestors founded this path fully aware of that risk.

GM: But, if that is the case then why is the universe.

Caspian: Because the universe is assuming that we don’t exist, which in turn could mean…

GM: You were never meant to.

The GM frowned at the situation he was facing. Even though he was not supposed to harbour any favouritism for a species, he had to admit that this matter really tour him. He was used to the Erranyans. However, there was still a chance to at least play around the rules. He knew his duty, but more than that he knew the obligations, and how to play around them, but it was Caspian who needed the conviction to live.

GM: Very well, but until your people agree to this decision then I won’t-

Caspian: Already done.

The GM was now under pressure.

Caspian: I anticipated how this conversation would go, I knew you would try to find a reason to save my life, however, me and my people share one mind. So they had it all, and are in full agreement.

GM: What about you son, he doesn’t appear to have taken it well.

The GM stated. Sirius’s ability to mask his presence to mask his emotion has been progressing really well. However, it seemed to be futile in the presence of these two powers that were his father and the leader of the angels.

The little boy re-emerged and decided to run out of the room terrified and in tears. Caspian then cleared his throat once more before speaking.

Caspian: Also, something has been weighing on me. 

GM: What is it?

Caspian: Ever since I attained the universal eye, well…

GM: What, tell me?

Caspian: I’m sorry, I can’t, and I feel it may be too risky, even for an entity of your being. But also because I don’t understand it clearly. However, all I can tell you is that omnipresence is among the arsenals of the universal eye. I keep recalling and seeing memories of people and beings interacting, but they all end with sudden darkness, followed by something that really catches me off. Grand Zeno’s face in tears, repeatedly saying that he didn’t know. I don’t know why, but this leads me to think that everything we know about our universe is not what it seems.

GM: I concur, my master could act like a weirdo from time to time, but I don’t think that he’s completely dull. The universe itself, all the laws that exist, including the unnecessary limiting factors lead me to believe that Xeno-oh is trying to prevent something he has experienced personally.

Caspian: This is troubling indeed, also, there was something else, something about a unity that wasn’t meant to be. The unification gives rise to an even stronger force, a force so strong even reality itself worships it. I don’t know, it was quite strange.

GM: I’ll keep that in mind.

Caspian: I’ll take your word for it, however, be sure to not forget this, you will need it. Now, about the planet…

GM: I’ll do it.

Caspian: Hmm, you know I was expecting a little more hesitation. That was a bad joke. But that wasn’t what I meant.

The GM then looked at the GM.

Caspian: I know you don’t need to hear this from anyone, but I want you to know that no matter what the universe may think of you, to me, you are the kindest and most considerate soul I have ever met. The destroyers may be a little rowdy, the Kai cheeky. But I can see you kindness, even through your children.

GM: But why would you tell me something like this.

Caspian: A superior mind with a superior intellect is isolated from the rest. You are the only one who understands me, and I you. No one else does. So if the universe does somehow manage to cast you out, as long as a piece of my mind exists out there, I will gladly let you back in.

The GM chuckled inwardly, with a bit of heartache in his voice. Knowing that the only person he could consider a friend was about vanish.

GM: Thank you, I am humbled.

The GM said standing up.

GM: I shall return by the end of the week. I hope things end up well between me and your son.

Caspian: Thank you.

The GM then left the room, leaving Caspian behind. Caspian continued to take a sip from his tea.

Eventually nightfall covered the terrain of the Erranyans planet. Every citizen on the street was going back to their habitats. It was at that time that an intense argument raged between Caspian and Sirius.

Sirius: “WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING FATHER, YOU ARE GOING TO LET THE GRAND MINISTER (GM) LAY WASTE TO EVERYTHING WE TREASURE, OUR CIVILISATION AND OUR PEOPLE, WHY ARE’NT YOU SAYING SOMETHING, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING PLEASE.

Little Sirius continued to rave on, this had been happening for the past 4 hours. After a few minutes, the boy jumped over his father and started punching him. After some time he was tired, the boy got of his father’s chest and fell back unto the ground from exhaustion.

Caspian, who was very powerful mentally, physically and spiritual, did not receive damage from the boy’s powerful punches. The father got up and finally decided to speak.

Caspian: I am sorry my boy, this is how things are supposed to be, this is simply one of the harsh truth of this universe.

Sirius couldn’t do anything but lie there helplessly. Caspian could only sigh depressingly, knowing there was nothing that could be done.

Caspian: You hate me more than anything in existence now, don’t you my son.

Sirius: DON’T CALL ME THAT

Caspian: Sirius, you have to understand that we are not like other being, we transcend the laws of nature, and as such we must come to realise that something darkness is need to preserve what light this universe carries. For all the 10000 years I have lived in this universe, you will not believe how many times reality taught me that lesson, PERSONALLY.

The way in which his father stated the finally frightened the boy so much it woke him up from his broken state.

Caspian: Hopefully over the years, you’ll learn that lesson too.

Sirius: If I’m alive that is.

Caspian: You will.

This statement shocked Sirius.

Sirius: What do you mean?

Caspian: It means I do not intend to let the honour of my people shrivel to the ground, you will be the last of my people to be alive, my own flesh and blood.

Sirius: Father I…

Caspian: However, I will not impose a heavy fate upon you. I want you to make your own decision. You will not be forced to anything, or pressured to do anything intense. Whatever you decide to do from next week is entirely up to you.

Caspian then looked upwards, activating his eye.

Caspian: Come on let’s go outside. They are people who want to leave you their blessings.

Sirius: Their blessings? Who?

Caspian smiled.

Caspian: Everyone.

Sirius and Caspian went outside and saw that everyone, man and woman alike, were in fact standing outside, looking at him with warm smiled planted on their faces. The whole planet was now clustered in one location. He walked towards them. The first row that was standing right next to him lifted him up high, and carried him above their heads, with their arms held upright.

The whole planet carried him on their arms all night, shifting from one location to another above them. Sirius just went numb as he felt their arms moving him here and forth. It was a relaxing feeling, but one with dreadful meaning behind it. As he knew that he would never see them again.

While they were busy shifting him, Sirius cried out uncontrollably in their arms’ embrace. All of his people were about to die, and he would be the last remaining. Caspian, his father, just watched as his entire empire embraced his son. He wanted to cry as well, but couldn’t, none of them could, they have all lived long enough to understand that such catastrophic events were simply a part of life. On top of that, the power of the universal eye, which was forced on top of them without their knowledge or consent, shut down all of their emotions for all eternity.

Time passed and the next morning arrived. Things were different this time. Instead of being in their usual meditational and prayer routine, they were all going just walking around in groups of families, some families met and united, the residential streets were empty, but all woodland area were packed with picnics over picnics of people.

They were old couples, middle aged couples, and unmarried couples, walking together, talking and cuddling. Some couples, composed of mostly young, inexperienced couples, were kissing and some were doing even more “explicit” things. Fortunately and unfortunately, Sirius was the only child currently in the Erranyans Empire.

Caspian was currently trying to calm down his son, who was gliding in the sky watching as his father’s empire desperately tried to rekindle their old memories. Although there was another reason why the father decided to float with him, despite him being his father and that was to shield his son’s eyes from any mature scenes that were taking place.

After they had finished flying, they landed once again on top of the temple.

Caspian: Are you done.

Sirius, understanding the state his father was in, decided to just nod in agreement.

Caspian: I am going to help you grow stronger. If you’re going to represent the last of our species then you’re going to need to get stronger.

Sirius: I thought you said you’re not going to force anything on me.

Caspian: And keep my promise I shall, however weakness is simply inexcusable, you’re not just an Erannyan, you’re from the 11th universe, a universe of power, you need to be strong.

Sirius took a brief moment to consider before making up his mind.

Sirius: Very well then.

Caspian: Very well, hold out your hand, I will give you about half of my power. It will not only help you unlock you numerous third eye abilities, but it will also increase their range at a multi-universal scale.

Sirius couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was he really about to become this strong. Also…

Sirius: What do you mean by numerous abilities?

Caspian: Oh come now, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it.

Sirius: What do you mean?

Caspian: I’ll explain.

Sirius listened attentively.

Caspian: The universal truth is that everyone is born with a specific gift that makes them unique and special. For example, mine is foresight, you mother was spiritualism. However, they are those who are exceptions, and they can be divide into two categories. Those who have none, and those who possess all of them. You are the later.

Sirius: Wow that sounds phenomenal.

Caspian: However, this could mean that like the former, you lack an identity, a defining trait, one that makes you a unique addition of the universe.

Sirius frowned at his father’s harsh words.

Sirius: Oh, right, that makes sense.

Caspian saw how sad this makes his son. However, he walked away from.

Caspian: Do not frown, no having a destiny could be a good thing as well. It simply means that you can make your destiny. That’s exactly the reason why I chose not to burden you with any responsibility.

Sirius’s spirit was lifted once more.

While everyone was busy enjoying and trying to treasure their last moments, darkness engulfed the entire planet. This was followed by a yellow light.

“It’s happening already?”

One male Erannyan spoke with shock in his voice.

”No, this is something else, look, at the top of the temple”

Another female Erannyan, who was the male’s wife, responded. All of a sudden, all of them stood up and headed for the temple. When the got there, they could do nothing but marvel at the marvellous scenery.

Sirius had just received a quarter of Caspian’s universal energy. This resulted in Sirius’s body releasing a lot of pure energy across the planet as all of the abilities that were locked inside him were unlocked.

Sirius could feel overwhelming strength engulfing his soul. It was after all his abilities where unlocked that Sirius finally landed gracefully on top of the temple, with his eyes closed.

When he opened them and looked downwards, he could see that there was a huge crowd bowing down in his direction, as if he was a new born deity.

Caspian went to his son and saw the masses. He used the universal eye to tell them to disperse before holding his son’s shoulder.

Caspian: And now for the hard part.

Sirius: Huh?

Sirius said confused.

Six days later

Sirius looked to be painting in exhaustion, he was training with his father and it was exhausting him a lot. It has been very exhausting for the past six days, but this day wasn’t even the worst of it.

They were currently on one of the five moons that orbited the planet. Caspian stood in front of his son looking at him.

Caspian: I think that would be enough for the day.

Sirius: I agree.

Sirius said struggling.

Caspian: Let’s go home.

Sirius: I agree.

He responded, but this time with a small laughter in his voice.

They both flew away from the moon and headed towards their home planet. Caspian was ahead of Sirius.

Sirius turned back and noticed that half of the dead moon was devastated.

Sirius: FATHER.

Sirius called out. Caspian, who already knew what he was going to say, simply activated his eye, and the small planetoid reconstructed itself back to normal.

Food was already prepared for them when they got back. After a while, they began eating. The whole table was quiet. However after the awkward had overstayed its welcome, Caspian saw it fit to break it.

Caspian: Tomorrow is…

Sirius: I know, it’s the end.

Caspian: What are you going to do?

Sirius: Father?

Caspian: I want to know what route you plan to take after this.

Sirius: Why?

Caspian: Consider it an old man’s dying wish.

Sirius then lowered his head and sighed before speaking.

Sirius: I’ve been thinking about the philosophy that GM spoke about regarding life, I believe that was your philosophy.

Caspian: That’s right.

Sirius: I highly believe in it. However in my eyes I believe, that they are no exceptions. All creature deserve a chance, and I believe that whatever happens in the universe, whether it leads to great progressions or destruction, is purely part of the flow of time and should not be interfered with.

Caspian: So what are you planning to do with those that disagree?

Sirius: You mean the deities. I will thwarts their plans and destroy them.

Caspian: You will not win.

Sirius: THEN I WILL SAVE AT LEAST A SINGLE LIFE FROM EACH OF THESE WORLDS, SAME WAY YOU CHOSE TO SAVE ME. I WILL RAISE THEM AND TEACH THEM TO OPPOSE THE IDEOLOGIES OF THESE SO CALLED DEITIES, WHO PRAISE NOTHING BUT DESTRUCTION.

Sirius spoke, turning away from his father.

Caspian wanted to oppose his son’s anger, but after seconds of self-reflection, he came to empathise with it.

Caspian: Very well then, if that is what you want to do, then I guess I cannot stop you. However…

Sirius turned to his father to hear what he had to say.

Caspian: There is a prophecy I need to relay to you, something I refused to entrust even to the Grand Minister.

Sirius: What is it?

Caspian then recited the following words.

_“Out of the ashes of a dead and forgotten time, remains a figure that transcends the very laws of reality, asleep. A forgotten despicable crime keeps him alive. His name is Mattin Harmilan, and he is the product of unification. Take note of these words and keep them at heart, for if that great injustice were to be invoked once more, he shall awaken, and the burden of a new era shall be upon his shoulders.”_

Caspian: I want you to father this boy Sirius.

Sirius: I will, and if his power is as great as you said, then I shall teach him to use it and stop the deities from their senseless. Even if it means wiping them off the face of existence.

Caspian tried his hardest to avoid his son’s proclamation and it became harder the more he did.

Caspian: There is one more thing I want y-, no you have to do it. 

Sirius: Yes father?

Caspian: Love, hate, Suzani, Unification, Heles, Bulma and Zeno’s mistake. I want you relate this to the Grand Minister.

Sirius: When?

At this point, Sirius could not take the time to think about or reject his father’s wishes.

Caspian: When the universe reaches its darkest moment, and everything appears to be reaching its conclusion.

Sirius: What, but who wou-, it’s Mattin isn’t it?

Caspian responded with silence, confirming Sirius’s thesis.

Caspian: In about 1, 5 thousand years from now, a very powerful dimwit from the Saiyan race of universe 7 will cause Great Zeno into hosting a despicable event. A contest, where mortal warriors from 12 universes will be forced to battle of the survival of their universe.

Sirius: What?

Caspian: Eventually, the bimbo’s universe will be victorious, which will result in your death, and the death of all beings not in universe 7. Eventually, all the universes will be restored once more and the worlds will be returned to normal. All who died shall be revived, when this happens, you shall prepare to summon the child. I will give you an encryption you will use to summon him.

Caspian said tapping the boy’s soldier, which in turn sparked a sudden realisation.

Day 7

The day finally arrived, Sirius had managed to teleport himself to one of the moons of Erannya, where he could watch the GM, who was now floating above the planet, put an end to the civilisation he grew up in.

The GM was at first hesitant, but after a few minutes, he tapped his stuff unto the empty space and the planet just disintegrated. There was no volcanic eruption, no earthquakes, just a quick, nonviolent, and painless demise.

Sirius couldn’t cry at this moment, he was already told what would happen, and how it would happen. So without hesitation, Sirius gobbled up his anger, and teleported to the seventh universe, where his father had commanded him to go.

This is where he began extending the range of his power. After 1000 years, he had achieved the same spiritual energy as his mother’s, which was more powerful than his father’s, enough to cover all 12 universes.

This also awakened his senses, but there was another problem. Sirius’s had bottled up so much anger, that the positive energy that supplies his life force was becoming weak, this made him develop an old appearance before even reaching the age that his father did.

But it was worth it, as this anger also motivated his power to grow. Finally the moment of truth arrived.

A 100 years passed had passed and Mattin managed to catch a glimpse of the Saiyan race that his father discussed about. It was also at this time that he met the Goblin Morpheus, who had also lost his planet from invasions. He picked him up from the planet’s surface in universe 4, right next to his parents’ corpse.

400 years passed, and the planet of the Saiyans was destroyed. Sirius witnessed it all happen. Including the moment Goku was sent to the earth, he knew that this would be the Saiyan responsible for the despicable contest. So he sought to kill.

However, after some thinking, he decided not to, as he saw that this would only make him like the deities he opposed so much, who claim to ‘do it for the good of the future’.

Time passed, and the contest happened, leading to where the recent events of Mattin.

After the distraction of Amulok, and the supposed death of Aliyah, Mattin entered a state of demonic, causing his negative Ki to overwhelm his positive Ki, which in turn gave birth to pure demonic energy. So demonic it spread a dark sensation across the planet, which literally led to the darkest day in the universe.

Mattin was about to eradicate the entire universe at that moment, including Zeno’s realm and the realms of the Kai. However, a memory surge caused the positive Ki in him to finally balance itself with the negative Ki.

It was also through this memory that Mattin was able to resurrect Aliyah, also, it was then he realised he was lied to. And questioned Sirius, the man who lied to him.

Now

*Even if this universe where to reject you, as long as a piece of my mind exists out there, I will be there to let you in*

The GM said, remembering Caspian’s final words to him. It was at this moment that he realised it. Those who die with the universal eye shall have a pieces of their mind and conscious scattered and linked with their home universe.

He finally turned back to face Heres, who along with other celestials, were staring at him star gazing at the 11th universe.

GM: Heres.

The GM said frankly to the second universe’s destroyer.

Heres: Umm, yes Grand Minister?

The GM then walked towards her. He then began to quickly scan her body from bottom up. He drew his face closer to hers, to a point in which they were almost in contact.

GM: You haven’t been pregnant lately have you?

The GM question, which immensely confused and disturbed the destroyers.

Heres: Yes Grand Minister, yes I have been.

GM: Really?

Heres: OF CAUSE NOT YOU CREEP.

Heres retorted loudly at the angel.

“It’s as I thought, come with me, there is something I need to confirm”

He said grabbing unto the destroyer’s hand. Which served to only add to her confusing. However, before disappearing, he cautioned the angels to watch over Zeno, he suspected that he knew more than he did.

GM was now floating on the ever-growing husk of the 11th universe. He placed his hand on the exterior but his hand felt a burning sensation. Heres noticed this, but was still confused to understand the grand minister was planning.

*Let me in, old friend*

The GM then reached for the universe’s outer husk once more.

** EARTH **

Bulma was currently sitting at home with a concerned look on her face. At first, there was the sudden surge across the universe which contained a lot of negative energy. Then Goku and Vegeta came, and confirmed his thoughts on Mattin’s well-being.

Even though Bulma knew what Mattin was, she couldn’t help but feel worried and concerned about him. She kept wondering if all was well, and if he was safe and happy wherever he was at the moment.

It was as if Bulma was beginning to develop motherly feelings for the child. She could not explain it, but she could feel that somehow, he and the boy had a strong connection.

Little did she know that the so it that way as well.

After moments of deep thinking, Bulma made her way to her lab to cool off her head. Vegeta could see the sadness and concern in her eyes, and chose not to interfere.

She started to work on some random project. All of a sudden, as she was doing that, a familiar voice boomed in her mind. It was king Kai, telling her to go and get Goku and come along come to his world.

Vegeta decided to tag along as well, as he had nothing to do. When they got there, Bulma could immediately feel the large gravitational pull of the planet pushing her down. It was as if an invisible boulder was placed on top of her.

The force forced the blue haired scientist into the ground. Fortunately for her, this situation was alleviated when a blue energy field covered her body. With this she was able to get up. She looked ahead to see the source of the energy, and was surprised to see that the source of her assistance was none other than the Grand Minister himself, who appears to have brought a strange lady with her.

Bulma: Hie there.

Bulma spoke enviously.

Heres: Hello to you too, mortal.

Heres said trying to be nice as well.

To avoid the growing awkwardness, the Grand Minister interjected.

GM: We do not have time for this, Bulma, something alarming just happened and I need your help fixing it.

Bulma: What is it?

Heres: That strange boy you harboured somehow managed to banish all of us deity from the realm of mortals. Everyone who was in the fight cannot return to their universe.

Bulma: Then how did you guys get here.

GM: It’s a long story, however we need your help decoding something.

Bulma: Okay. Is it an algorithm of some sort?

GM: No, it’s a prophecy.

Bulma: Prophecy.

Heres: Basically, one of Grand Minister’s old mentioned some pretty encrypted details long ago.

Bulma: So the prophecy has something to do with Mattin’s origin?

GM: Yes, hopefully.

Bulma took some time to breathe before speaking again.

Bulma: I’ll do as much as I can to help, where do we start?

GM and Heres shared a look with each other before coming returning their gazes to Bulma.

GM: This old friend of mine, had such accurate precognitive abilities that he became known as a universal prophet. He possessed the universal eye, one that I had assumed Mattin had.

Bulma: So he doesn’t have the eye.

GM: Yes, but the main point is that if Caspian where to leave me with random words instead of a full prophecy it could mean two things. Either he saw everything and couldn’t share the whole thing with me in fear of how it might affect the timeline. Or, it could he couldn’t make it out, which would be strange since the universal eye cannot be failed to decipher its own main body.

Bulma: Interesting, so in other words if we were to rule out the first one, we could assume that the event involves something you had a hand in GM. Something he feared you might change or alter if you knew.

Heres: Which means whatever the prophecy represented, Caspian was for it.

Bulma: I like her.

Heres: Why thank you, I’m growing more fund of you as well, you have quite the intellect.

GM: Ahem.

The Grand Minister interjected.

GM: Now from my personal experience with Caspian, I could safely say that this was not the case, at first he told me that he couldn’t risk to tell me, but then he later explained that even he couldn’t understand it. I could even see from his facial expressions that these visions where new and strange to him.

Heres: So that would leave us with one alternative.

Bulma: Assuming that he couldn’t understand himself would mean that maybe something was wrong with this universal eye, you said that the eye represents the mind of the universe, so there’s no way it wouldn’t understand itself.

Heres: That could be a possibility, however the only thing that might cause a glitch in the eye is a glitch in the universe itself.

Bulma: Could it maybe be related to one of the words he said?

Heres: Well, so far we have only covered a few, Heres and Bulma. But we haven’t covered Love and Hate, along with Suzani and uhm, Zeno-oh’s mistakes?

Heres: What do you think GM?

GM: Well, both of you are here so that is partly covered. Love and Hate could referring to war, romance and ambitions, clashing towards darkness. As for Suzani, it’s a teleportation spell that is used among magic wielders in universe 11 that was borrowed from the fairies in U2 by the ancient ancestors of the prophet.

Bulma: Fairies?

Heres: Don’t get me started.

She said slapping her forehead.

GM: There is another hilarious meaning to it. The word can be found on earth as well. It’s an African word shared among the Nguni tribes. If I’m correct, it loosely translates to “fart”.

Bulma: You’re joking.

GM: Not exactly, I think that was just his way of hinting at both of you.

Heres: You are an earthling after all.

Bulma: And you’re the Universe 2’s destroyer.

Bulma: Yeah that makes sense, but I’m still not forgiving him for choosing fart.

Goku and Vegeta could be seen laughing in the background. The GM couldn’t help but laugh at his old friend’s tactics.

GM: As for Xeno-oh mistakes, this could mean only one thing. I don’t have time to explain it but hear me out. Judging by the one thing Zeno-oh is notorious for, we could easily assume that the visions that Caspian received, **do not come from our universes**.

This shocked all of them, they couldn’t explain what it means. Goku and Vegeta included.

GM: It would explain a lot of things, like how I am unable to read his soul.

Heres: Could he maybe be from the 6 universes that were previously destroyed.

GM: I’m not sure, but, judging from the unexplainable trauma that Xeno-oh is currently facing, I’ll say that he probably knows something, and it’s deeper than the 6 previous universes.

Bulma: What do you guys mean by 6 universes?

Heres: Oh, my apologies, they used to be 18 universes instead of 12, but Xeno-oh destroyed the last six when they agitated him.

This fact frightened Bulma greatly, reminding him of the great powers that lie beyond.

GM: Well, there was something else about Mattin, he’s behaviour.

Heres: Oh, so you’ve noticed it too?

GM: Of cause I did, I’m the Grand Minister.

GM said proudly.

Bulma: What are you guys talking about?

Bulma asked, but this time really concerned.

Vegeta: Come to think of it…

Bulma: AND WHERE’VE YOU BEEN THIS ENTIRE TIME?

Bulma yelled at her approaching husband, who was despondent.

Vegeta: The way he was acting was strange, when we fought on earth and universe 10, he didn’t show true conviction, almost like he was confused and uncertain.

Heres: Plus his speech pattern kept changing.

GM: Indeed, it would range from child, to adult, a philosopher, to a sort of stereotypical God figure.

Heres: It was disturbing, almost as if his soul was split into many pieces.

Bulma: Multiple personality disorder.

Heres: The only thing that could cause such a condition is either memory loss, a traumatic event, or just being born with it.

Vegeta: Well, we could chuck the last two out the window.

Bulma: Why?

Heres: Well, there’s no way he could have been born with it, that possibility is simply too rare, plus most of the times we asked who he was, he would either avoid the question, or give us a vague answer.

Bulma: Memory loss then?

GM: Yes. So now to our next location. The null realm.

Goku: Wait, you mean that place where we had the contest.

Vegeta: Why that place?

Heres: Every destroyer and Kai had a dream of Mattin emerging from that area, we have a feeling we might find a remnant of his life there.

** THE NULL REALM **

With a tap from his staff, the whole crew, except King Kai, who wanted nothing to do with it, were on the realm of emptiness.

There were floating aimlessly in the blue bubble that the GM had created.

As they were going the cast emptiness, they came across the ruins of the contest stage. Where all universes battled for survival.

Bulma noticed a blue spark east of their location. She pointed it out and the GM commanded the Bubble to move in its direction.

They finally arrived there after an hour and they came across a small floating island. Something was clearly wrong in this area

When Bulma and Heres touched the area’s surface, they felt a strange surge of energy in the air, which for some reason was there.

The grand minister noticed that he could read the energy on these ground and that he couldn’t. Goku and Vegeta on the other hand felt nothing except strange alien energy.

As they continued walking to the centre of the statue, the came across a giant podium which looked like it had a statue, but was taken from that area.

Heres immediately noticed what it was, it was where he saw the statue of Mattin, in her dream. This whole island was where they saw Mattin immerge.

The Grand Minister turned around and noticed something stranger, Bulma and Heres were each shedding a tear from one eyes, and they were holding hands.

When the two saw him snapping his fingers, the trance was removed. They didn’t know why, but this place felt entwined with them. It was then that they realised what was happening.

The broken statue that was found in the middle of the small island was calling to them, and it sounded like them?

Goku and Vegeta still couldn’t feel anything, but the case was different for the Grand Minister and the other two.

When they finally got to the central point, something strange happened.

GM: It just stopped.

This shocked both Heres and Bulma, as they had no idea the even the Grand minister could sense it too.

Goku: What are you three babbling about?

Bulma: Are you two actually telling me you couldn’t feel that?

The two Saiyans looked at each other confused.

This sparked a new theory for the GM’s.

GM: Wait, the encryption that the prophet mentioned to me had your names in it. Which means only three of us are involved.

Bulma: Well, whatever you are planning would be pointless now that the surge has disappeared.

GM: Not exactly. This simply means that we are close.

Bulma: What do you mean close?

GM: There’s no wind, in the eye of the storm.

Bulma: I think you mean tornado, or is it cyclone?

Heres: It’s both.

GM: STOP TRYING TO REMIND ME OF MY INACCURACY.

Heres: Geez, no need to get worked up man.

GM: Just follow me okay.

The trio was now sitting on top of the podium where the statue once stood. They were joining hands in a circle. What the GM was planning to do was link all of their life energies together.

Immediately after the GM started the process, Bulma and Heres could immediately feel the immense and overwhelming power of the GM flowing through them. It gave them a tiny glimpse of the true concept of power and greatness, for Bulma it was all new as she could also feel the Destroyer’s power flowing through her.

However, before they could fully ravish the sensation, the surge returned again, but this time, it was much more sudden, and potent. The whole area was covered in darkness. Suddenly light flashed.

And just before they were knew it, they were staring at a grassy filled, they saw new events, of a world that once was, from moments of jovial smiles and happy moments, to the screams of agony and to what the prophet had told them, utter darkness.

2 Hours later

The two Saiyans where overwhelmed with boredom, watching over the bodies of the three they were accompanying frozen in motion.

Alas, the three bodies finally woke up, they was great panting and heavy breathing between the three. Bulma on the other hand was feeling dizzy, luckily. Her husband caught her before she could collapse, however, before she could fall unconscious, she uttered one thing.

“Mattin”

It was then that they realised, from the shocked expression on the GM’s face, to the terrified shaking of Heres, it was all clear now.

**The three had finally discovered the whole truth about Mattin’s biological origin.**

** Tres-2b **

Meanwhile…

Sirius: You two are very weird people.

Aliyah and Mattin had locked the old man in a tight hug. After Sirius had explained everything about his father and the real truth behind the sudden demise of his world. The two had decided to forgive the old man.

Also he wasn’t old anymore. For revealing the truth, Sirius had released a portion of the pent up anger and darkness in him, which caused him to de-age into a young man.

Mattin: You see, honesty doesn’t kill.

Sirius: Oh, you mean like how you almost destroyed the entire planet? Noted.

Sirius said sarcastically.

Aliyah: Oh yeah, about that.

Aliyah went ahead and punched Mattin in the chest, which sent the buy flying. She then managed to catch him mid-air

Aliyah: That was for nearly killing entire species because of a simple misunderstanding.

Before planting a huge kiss on his face, and releasing it suddenly.

Aliyah: And this is for resurrecting me.

After that was done, the three returned back to the clustered settlement, Mattin had convinced Sirius that the cult would understand of he revealed the truth.

However before he could speak, a blue portal opened revealing the Grand Minister and a Heres drowning in tears.

GM: Mattin, we’re here to make a preposition.

_I’m sorry, I didn’t know_

Those were the words at the back of the GM’s mind when he uttered those words.

GM: I know what happened to you, your origin, your home, and what happened to all of it in the end.

Mattin looked at him with shock, from his expression, and through his ability to pierce the soul, he could tell that he wasn’t lying.

What was he going to do now?

To be continued

Next chapter:

_A forgotten world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end, i hope it was to your liking. Feel free to comment, and like, and also, here is a question for youuuuuu.
> 
> What do you think the mystery will be.


	12. A Forgotten World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end, and the end of what began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, well here it is, the beginning of the end.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that this chapter will touch lightly on a political subject which I hope leaves no one offended, although there is more to it than that.

_Try all you may, with all the might in existence, even if the forces that bind reality are on your side, your mistakes and crimes will catch up to you._

_Arielles the Grand destroyer_

Something that was meant to be a small event had turned into a huge deal. After the truth was revealed to Mattin by Sirius, he really had no idea what to think, he had no purpose, no direction, and no idea who he was, not that he ever.

From the very beginning, he could feel that all the things he was being told were completely BS, although he just went along with it. He can’t blame Sirius for it though, especially judging by the grief he had to endure within himself when his own father suggested that their planet be destroyed.

On the other hand, you can’t blame Caspian. The universal eye is a very dangerous weapon that only one person should have, the fact that so many people had the eye, meant that many more people from other planets in other universes won’t attain it, and that would disrupt the balance of the universe at disproportional rate.

The GM is no different from the two, as he was simply fulfilling his duty, and had actually put some effort into preventing strenuous conflict.

Either way, this whole thing was a complete waste of time, as in the end it was all for nothing. No foe and no one to blame. However, things were going to be different as the GM had just invited him to Xeno-oh’s world.

Mattin: “So what exactly do you know about me Grand Minister?”

Sirius: “And how did you manage to find our hidden location?”

GM: It’s like I said, I know everything, leading up to where we are now, whatever we did to attain this knowledge led us all the way here.

Mattin looked at Bulma and Heres who were present there, as they were involved in the information gathering. They weren’t the only people present here as all the warriors from all universes who participated in the contest of champions were here. They all needed to hear this, it was of utmost importance.

The GM finally decided to speak up after taking a small breath.

GM: “TO THOSE WONDERING WHY I BROUGHT ALL OF YOU HERE, IS SIMPLY BECAUSE THIS MATTER INVOLVES ALL OF YOU, I FEAR THAT IF YOU FAIL TO UNDERSTAND THESE EVENTS, THEY SHALL HAPPEN AGAIN”.

Piccolo: Wait, what will happen again?

Piccolo asked fearfully. The GM just looked at him before taking a short pause

GM: “Devine catastrophe.”

This frightened all the attendants of the gathering of the gathering. The GM told everyone to calm down. He then tapped the ground with his stuff, and a blue wave engulfed everyone in the area, including the depressed Xeno-oh.

GM: What you are all about to see are memories that were inherited by me, Bulma and Lady Heres, memories that shaped the today we see and the future that was, and will or at least, could be.

Suddenly, the sphere darkened, which startled all of the warriors, as they were still trying to grasp what was happening.

Suddenly, light appeared once again, but with a difference. Just above the sphere, was a gigantic orb illuminated by stars. None knew what it actually was, before it was actually revealed to be a universe by the Deities around.

There was something different about this universe, it was very big, and not the ordinary universal kind of big. From what the deities could make out, the orb was a lot bigger than all the universes combined. A mega universe is what they called it. Coincidentally, that is exactly the name that the GM had dubbed it. It was truly a sight to behold as they had never seen anything this giant.

The GM tapped the staff on the ground once again, which caused the bubble to zoom closer to the universe.

** The Grand Minister Story Telling. **

_This is the story of life, a precious life born in the most unexpected way, from the most unusual individual, a life born out of divine crime, and divine love. A love supported and voted for by everyone, but would eventually lead to infinite universe. This is the story, of a man and a woman, who fell in love, a paid dearly for it. This is the Mega universe._

**The Mega verse**

Year 14 999 999 986(Universal Time)

_Mattin: What is this place?_

_GM: This, is the foundation._

A light suddenly whooshed passed them. It was as a shooting star from a close view, the angels could make out what it was as they could recognise it from when they are moving at ultra-speeds across the cosmos. So they knew that it was an angel that whooshed passed them.

_Tap tap._

With a tap of his staff, the grandminister and the rest of the attendants had finally caught up with the angels. There was something strange about the angel, they had never seen him before. He was old, and was odd about this was that, he was the spitting image of Sirius.

Sirius saw this and was puzzled.

_I would like everyone to be silent from this point on, our story is about to begin._

Deep within the mega verse, an angel could be seen manoeuvring through the seemingly endless void, with someone grabbing hold of his back.

The angel looked back at his passenger, a woman similar to Heles, and asked the big question.

Angel: Malady, are you sure you don’t want to move faster, if we did, we would arrive there in a split second. We wouldn’t want to anger Grand Zeno-oh now would we?

Malady: Psst, you know Ciryus, a little relaxation would do you some good, and we’ve got all the time in the universe, why would the grand master be pissed at us? Also I told not to address me so formally, you could just call me by my real name

Ciryus: Whatever you say, Arielles.

This was followed by moments of awkward silence again.

Arielles: Sooo, mind running over the mission again.

Ciryus: Well, according to my finding, there is disruptive solar system in the epsilon sector of the universe.

Arielles: Oh, you mean Epsy’s universe. Why am I not surprised, she is still too young to have a share of the universe, I seriously have no idea what you were thinking when you assigned her there.

Ciryus: It would help her gain experience, remember, you were as clumsy as she was in your younger days as well.

Arielles: You know what, I’m bored, I just remembered, there’s an idiot I need to take care of in planet Suzani. Let’s go faster.

Ciryus smirked as he heard this. At incomprehensible speed, the angel shot off into space, earning a highly pitched scream from the Destroyer behind him. Suddenly, they stopped in an area of the universe that was plastered in red. With about ten gas giants orbiting a small red dwarf.

Arielles: Okay, so this is so called “Cannibal solar system”. Honestly, I don’t see the problem with it.

Ciryus: Then allow me to explain, according to Supreme Kai Omo’s calculation, a blue star was born 3 light years away from this one 2 months ago. It’s currently in the process of planet formation. Two of the planets formed are in a goldilocks position, in other words, they are across one another in that goldilocks position, meaning that they will not touch.

Arielles: Uhuh?

Ciryus: The big problem lies in the distance between the solar systems. This has invoked a force of attraction, pulling the solar closer to each other. In order to prevent any mayhem, one solar system has to be destroyed. Omo suggests this one.

Arielles: And why is that? Doesn’t this one harbour life as well?

Ciryus: Fading life is more accurate, the species in this world depend on feasting on each other’s flesh for food, from microorganisms to the Animalia kingdom, it game of eat or be eaten, this has caused an extreme change in the solar system of the living planet. Plus because of its star’s weak gravitational pull, the planet is gradually shifting away from its goldilocks position. If we were to destroy it, it would save the other solar system and the life that is born there.

Arielles: What does it even matter? The supergiant will die in a few 100 million years, at least this one will last longer.

Ciryus: Without life however. But if we destroy the red dwarf star, the supergiant will breed new life.

Arielles: But it’s so temporary.

Ciryus: And so is all life in this universe.

Arielles gives Ciryus a depressive look.

Arielles: You had to be dark didn’t you? Very well then, of you go.

Arielles stretched her hand out towards the sun, immediately, it grew, engulfing all of its planets and exploding as the duo set off to their next location.

_The two people who you’re looking is Grand Minister Cyrus, the strongest of the angels, and father of 18, and the woman is Arielles, the strongest and leader of the destroyers, in this case, the Supreme destroyer._

_Unlike the reality you know, this one consisted of one universe, divided into eighteen pieces, or universal sector, each named after an alphabetical letter from the Greek alphabet. Just like their destroyers. All of them except for the supreme destroyer. Who governed all of the sectors, including a piece of her own, within that piece, laid a planet named Suzani._

_Situated in a goldilocks position from its orange star, the giant terrestrial planet is brimming with various life. However I think it would best if I showed it to you_

_Tap tap_

Arielles and Ciryus finally stopped just above Suzani’s upper atmosphere.

Arielles: Status on the dimwit, is he still causing trouble.

Ciryus: Very much so.

Arielles slapped her forehead in shame.

** Suzani **

On the planet’s surface, a particular nincompoop seems to be causing riot on the streets with a few of his followers.

Man: ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS, THE TIME HAS COME FOR US TO RISE AGAINST THE INJUSTICE THAT IS GODHOOD. WE OF THE UNIFICATION PARTY ARE TIRED OF THE INJUST TREATMENT THAT DEITIES CONSTANTLY GIVE US. THEY RATTLE ON AND ON ABOUT PRESERVING BALANCE WHEN IN HONESTY, ALL THEY DO IS INCITE CHAOS. JOIN ME OH BROTHERS, ALONG WITH MY OTHER BROTHERS, AND TOGETHER WE SHALL PUT AN END TO THIS INJUSTICE.

Fem Citizen: Oh great, he’s at it again.

Male Citizen: What gripes does she have with malady?

Fem Citizen: I know right? She’s kind, generous, and empathetic and helps in times of need, this nitwit is nothing but bark. All he does if frequently complain.

Male Citizen: I guess some people just can’t except that they are people above them. Let’s get out of here honey.

The couple walked away from the riot with nonsensical views, leaving them lobbying on their own in the streets without paying any attention to them. Isaiah, the man responsible for the riot, heard them.

Isaiah: WAIT, DO NOT IGNORE ME SO, I ASSURE YOU, THIS IS A VERY GOOD THING INDEED. I AM NOT ALL TALK, I HAVE EVEN DRAFTED OUT AN EFFICIENT PLAN THAT WILL ENSURE A GLORIOUS FUTURE WITHOUT DEITIES.

Arielles: OH YOU DID NOW, AND WHAT PLANS ARE THOSE EXACTLY, GENERAL ISAIAH, OR SHOULD I SAY, FORMER GENERAL, WHO GOT KICKED OUT OF THE ARMY BECAUSE OF INSANITY.

Isaiah noticed the yell coming from the Deity as she descended from the sky. The deity stared at the handful of Isaiah’s helpers and ran away the moment she did.

Isaiah: Wait, do not run, please, hold strong.

*Good choice*

She thought.

Isaiah: Lady Arielles, what an unexpected visit.

Arielles: No, not exactly, I announce before I came here, I’ll expect a politician like you to be aware of that.

Everyone laughed when they heard her undermine the former general.

_This lost sheep that stands before you is called Isaiah. He was once a top general of the Suzanian forces, but was dismissed after he started spreading pacifistic views about power and war. This happened due to prior incident in battle that led to him developing trauma._

_Mattin: What was the incident? And why are you showing us these people we do not know?_

_Grand Minister: I think you know them more than you think boy._

_Mattin: And why is that?_

_Grand Minister: Well, this was your birthplace after all._

_This shocked Mattin for a brief moment before realising something about the Grand Minister’s statement._

_Mattin: What do you mean by was?_

_The GM responded by simply pointing at Xeno-oh. Mattin didn’t need words to understand what the GM meant as he could see it all in Zeno-oh’ depressed face._

_Now, back to our tale…_

Isaiah: What do you want, Arielles.

Arielles gave him a diminutive stare before answering him.

Arielles: I heard that a certain individual has been causing chaos throughout in the streets, so I thought I should drop by and question them face to face.

She uttered these words as she continued to move closer and closer to the retired general until she was close to his face.

Arielles: Now run me up on your plan again?

Isaiah: Well…

He said backing away from her awkwardness.

Isaiah: Not only am I tired of Deities as a whole, but I’m also tired of the power ranking systems of power that have bound us to systems that give to one as much as they take from another, and you know whose fault that system is, it’s you.

Arielles couldn’t believe this man’s outrage.

Arielles: Me?

Isaiah: Yes, you, your display of power and dominance over other has lead most to believe that one can be above the rest, it’s torn the society apart, now people are suffering, and to top it up, they are people who mercilessly feast for that suffering. Ever hungry yet never satisfied, they claw their way towards senseless power systems and hierarchy, ignorantly affecting innocent lives, and all of this misery is your fault.

Arielles finally kept quiet and began to listen.

Isaiah: What I plan to do, is to create a system void of power and status differences, a society where everyone is equal and non is above the other, a paradise a haven, free from the bondages of classes and senseless wealth, where power and wealth will be equally shared to everyone, no one shall lack and no one shall beg. A world of …

Arielles: Communism?

Arielles blurted out nonchalantly.

Isaiah: Excuse me?

Arielles: You mean communism. That is what you just described.

Isaiah: Well, uhmmmm, yes.

Arielles: Uhuh? Tell me Mr Isaiah, who exactly will be governing this wonderful world of yours.

Isaiah: Well, me of cause.

Arielles couldn’t help but burst into laughter at this man’s world. On the other hand, the people just looked at him with disgust, as if looking at something lowly. This shook the man’s heart greatly, as at this moment, he began feeling like the most pathetic person in the world. After laughing like a crazy person, she wiped a tear off her eyes, and took on a serious pose, which sparked a bit of fear on the people watching. Arielles then pushed Isaiah to the wall, which caused hi, immense pain. She then grabbed him by the collar and lifted her up. Before whispering angrily in his ear.

Arielles: Listen here you moron, stop living in a fantasy world. This universe on its own is a ranking system, a game, where the strong, trample over the weak, now we gods aren’t dumb enough to even consider competition with you lowly mortals beings, and you know why? Because we spend our entire day keeping you nitwits from KILLING YOURSELF.

She said throwing him to the grounds.

Arielles: It takes a lot of power, power that doesn’t deserve your time. And after a freaking exhausting day, we come to a planet that should have gone extinct long ago, only to find some miserable LOWLIFE COMPLAINING TO PISS US OFF.

Her shouting caused cracks to develop where she was stepping.

Arielles: Let me give you a dose of reality Mr, this isn’t a fantasy world, where people are pure of heart, out there, beyond your very knowledge, there’s something that’s always trying to eat you. That means you can’t trust anybody, what you’re suggesting is, without 100% validation, telling them to trust you with assurance that you won’t be all up in their splines by next week.

Isaiah: THAT’S NOT WH…

Arielles: Do not question me when I’m speaking you mortal swine.

This invoked a slight earthquake.

Arielles: Well, I call bullsh*t on that. Look around you Mr, this everlasting peace you see, it was all me, me and my power alone. And you know what I say, let the rich prosper, and let the poor…

She stopped all of a sudden, which caught Isaiah, Ciryus, and the attention of the other residents who were spectating. Her face seemed to be in a state of self-reflection and worry.

Arielles: Look, the point is, this is my relaxing spot, and I don’t want anyone fudging with it, this nonsense you want to spread shall stop now.

She then stares deeply into the man, as if starring into her soul before looking directly at the residential spectators, diverting his attention from the fearfully traumatised and enraged man.

Arielles: LISTEN UP, ANYONE WHO IS FOUND AIDING THIS MAN IS A SCUM LOWER THAN HIM, AND THEY WILL FACE DEVINE PUNISHMENT, FIRST HAND. NOW GET ME A ROOM IN YOUR FINEST HOTEL CAUSE I’M STARVING.

_The Destroyer left the poor politician traumatised by her display of power. However, the man’s suffering, did not end there._

_Mattin: Wait, there’s more?_

_Tap tap..._

Later That Night

It was cold, cloudy night, like most nights in Suzani, although it usually rains.

Isaiah was facing a big dilemma. The last of his followers had unfortunately left him. They had seen great terror today, terror shook not only broke their heart, but their souls as well.

Supporter 1: Sorry man, I just don’t think we’ll succeed.

One male supporter said as he walked away from him.

Isaiah: WAIT, IT’S NOT OVER YET, THERE’S STILL TIME, WE CAN’T JUST GIVE UP JUST BECAUSE WE GOT A SCOLDING FROM THE THIRD MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE. PLEASE THERE IS STILL A CHANCE, WE CAN FIX THIS IF WE WORK TOGETHER. OUR FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT.

Isaiah said all he could, he begged, beckoned, pleaded and screamed his lungs out, but to no avail as all of his followers left his side. This was not only because of the terror that was Arielles, but because maybe what she said was correct.

Meanwhile, Ciryus, through his staff, could see the event all the way from the hotel rooftop as the man’s ambitions were torn asunder, his reaction to the event ever monotone.

Ciryus: Did you really have to be that harsh on him Malady?

Arielles: The foolish mortal spent his entire life believing in fantasies, at least I saved him from learning the same way I did.

Ciryus: Well, either way, it was quite merciful of you.

Arielles walked towards the old Arielles and looked at the orb that rested on the staff, he could see Isaiah resting outside in the cold night, all alone.

Arielles: Although, I can’t help but wonder, if maybe he was right.

Ciryus: Oh? And why is that?

Arielles: I don’t know, I mean, we keep having to maintain a balanced that wouldn’t need to be if everything just cooperated with each other. I’m not saying his ideologies were realistic, but they are plausible.

Ciryus: Well it is as you said, Greater powers are needed to balance the week, and since they can never be any mutual trust between parties, this world, along with many others, have no choice but to adapt to this.

Arielles: I guess you’re right.

Arielles said with a concerned expression. Ciryus noticed this and decided to come to her aid.

Ciryus: You know, this place bores me, let’s go home.

With that, Arielles finally looked up with a smile, to which Ciryus reciprocated similarly. They then took off.

6 Hours Later

** Arielles world **

The two celestial beings finally arrived in their home dimension. A beautiful glowing realm occupied by flying continents an islands, within those continent lay mythical define and magical beasts. Including the classic dragonites. Gigantic green and golden snake like creatures with the head of dragons.

In the middle of the world, is a gigantic palace, the two celestials flew into it, and within its walls, they separate, with Arielles about to hit the hay, and Ciryus about to fly the night sky. With that, they bit each other good night.

2 Months Later

** Suzani **

After the incidence, Isaiah transitioned from a high spirited freedom fighter, to a beggar in the streets. Right now, the year of winter had approached. He was sitting near in an alley, reminiscing about the events that happened that week as pedestrians just passed him by like they don’t know him. Some, out of sympathy just threw money at him, and some out of disgust spit at him.

Isaiah: I recent you deities.

3 Months Later

The cold persisted, and this time, assisted by great winds and snow. Isaiah walked along the street, hoping that a walk would sooth his arching soul. As he was walking, a pedestrian deliberately tripped him over.

Isaiah: I resent you, deities.

_Mattin: And you wonder why we hate deities._

_GM: Just wait and watch._

_Tap tap._

_In all this suffering, Arielles, who was to blame for the man’s predicament, was secretly watching over the man. And with that, 8 months had passed since their confrontation._

3 Months Later

Isaiah had been homeless and penniless for 8 months, all because of a single confrontation that led to his political party, his only source of income, taken out.

He was now almost out of energy and was ready to meet his final demise.

Arielles watch from the distance of her comfortable abode.

Isaiah: I... truly …re…sent you, false g…

We that, Isaiah became unconscious. While in his sleep, a particular came and took away his unconscious body. No one saw this as they in an isolated area.

9 Hours Later

Isaiah slowly woke up. Not only was he surprised that he was alive, but also because of the warm and pleasantly smelling environment he was in. He then opened his eyes, only to notice that he was in a dining environment, made obvious by the giant table decorated with and no one except a very familiar figure sitting across him.

Arielles: Hello there.

She said, munching the inhumane amounts of food in her mouth.

Isaiah: Seeing this, was immediately filled with sudden hatred. It was more than enough to propel him off his sit towards the deity with murderous intent.

Arielles: If you get closer to me, YOU WILL DIE.

This statement forced Isaiah to stop. And return to his seat with a begrudged look. Arielles then finished her plate, before pulling up another plate with the same contents. Isaiah just watched her with disgust before looking away.

Arielles: Hungry?

Isaiah: You destroyed me.

Arielles: I saved you.

Isaiah: Whatever, how’d I even get here?

Arielles: I had Ciryus deliver you.

Isaiah got up and left the dining room. He could see the doorway to his left as he exited. He preceded to open it, only to notice he wasn’t in his world. He then returned to his sit with a depressed look on his face.

Arielles: Do you know why you really lost everything General?

Isaiah: Oh I don’t know, maybe it’s because you frightened all my supporters?

Arielles: No. It was simply because you lacked the power to defend yourself.

Isaiah: Oh really now, is that the case?

Arielles: Yes, you know that is the divine. In order to have control, you need power and powerful people are necessary.

Isaiah: Yeah right.

Arielles: You can be as arrogant as much as you want, but one day, you’ll learn that lesson too, just like I did.

Isaiah was shocked by his last words.

Arielles: It was 7 billion years ago, when I was still a newbie. I also had the same intentions as you. I started to adapt the same concept throughout, but after witnessing dozens of worlds fall into chaos. I began to understand why it is necessary to have hierarchies. No matter what I did, with all the power I had, I still couldn’t do it.

Isaiah: That’s where you went wrong.

Arielles: Excuse me?

Isaiah: You used your power alone, thinking that was enough, but that wasn’t necessary.

Arielles: Then what should I have done?

Isaiah: You were supposed to win people’s cooperation and work with them, not govern them on your own. That’ll just promote passiveness, with everyone thinking that they could rely on you for everything. That is why I deliberately got myself fired.

Arielles: Oh yeah, about that, what was with you back then.

Isaiah: Well, after you left you ‘established order’, wars started between different parties, many people died because some douchebags wanted power, I was general of the ruling party’s battalion. This was because of my special gift.

Arielles: Mind-warp.

Isaiah: I can alter a person perception of the reality around him, basically reverse reality warping.

Arielles: Of cause, your father was part of that universal cult thing, that’s where you got your unification motto, right?

She said with realisation.

Isaiah: Yes, people who dedicated their lives to understanding the working of the universe, all in pursuit of the ultimate gift.

Arielles: The universal eye, too bad none of them got it, I heard they all starved themselves to death or something.

Isaiah: The point is, after countless massacres, mainly involving the death of children. I started to reflect on these event, what was the significance of all of this death, this war. Until I finally got it.

Arielles: And?

Isaiah: Nothing, it was nothing, all of this conflict just leads to unnecessary deaths. The concept of individuals building power leads to puppetry, which in turn gives control, followed by greed, which in the end, brings death. It was then that I realised something, the world would be a better place if everyone acted as a pillar of comfort to lean on, instead of using others as a stepping stone to their personal achievements.

Arielles: *Well, the man sure does know his words*

Isaiah: At first I intended to use my status as general to win people, but then I realised that just re-establishes the ideologies of power and control. Also it’ll make them feel as if I’m a leader of some sort, which wasn’t what I was intending as I simply wanted a society where no one was above another. It’ll also mean that the people would feel dependent on my abilities. So I denounced power, and left my post as general. I convince a few people to join my cause and together we grew. It was then that you came back, and re-established the same systems that lead to chaos, calling it established. I warned them that it would eventually lead to chaos, but none believed it. To them the economy was booming, which it was. However, conflicts between different power systems were rising, I’ve seen it happening, so I knew it would lead to war. So I and the few of my followers held protests, hoping that it would convince people, but because of your diminutive tactics, people took us as a joke, also, they were fooled by your tactics. It couldn’t get any worse, until it happened, you insulted us, scared my man, and utterly destroyed all I had worked for. Now I have nothing, and all I can do is watch as the world descends into chaos.

Arielles: Seriously, I don’t see what your problem is, if they start killing each other I’ll just come back and start a new hierarchy, like I always.

Isaiah: If my hierarchy was put in place, then you help wouldn’t be needed. Not like you’re helping to begin with. You think life is a joke because you’re immortal, but to us, it’s the only thing we have, and when someone loses it in front of us, we are broken.

Arielles: Hmmm.

Isaiah: You know, I don’t even know why I’m talking to you, you wouldn’t understand. Just take me back to my miserable life so I can spend my days in shame, thanks a lot by the way. He said standing up.

Arielles: Aren’t you gonna ask why I saved you?

Isaiah: Why?

Arielles paused for a moment.

Arielles: I’m gonna help you.

Isaiah couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he thought that maybe she was messing with him.

_Mattin: What is the person I hate saying now?_

_GM: You’re gonna regret saying that later._

_Mattin: Why does he keep saying that?_

_Bulma: You’ll see._

_Bulma said with a quiet and guilty tone._

Arielles: Oh, sorry, that was a mistranslation, I want you, to help me.

Isaiah: And why would I do that?

Arielles: You said that you wanted your Ideologies spread across the entire planet right.

Isaiah: Right.

Arielles: Well, let’s see if they will work universally.

Isaiah took a moment to think about it.

Isaiah: What’s the catch?

Arielles: If anything goes wrong, my powers will come into play.

Isaiah: And…

Arielles: That’s it.

Isaiah: Why do you wanna do this, is it to prove me wrong, or humiliate me.

Arielles: No, if your plan actually does work, then that means that I get to take a big break. Also

She said stuttering.

Arielles: Just because I had to learn the hard way, doesn’t mean I have lost hope, I still believe that the universe could be better than it is now, an eternal peace, where there is nothing but bliss, forever.

This shocked Isaiah, as he didn’t expect a deity, let alone one of the most powerful, to have such thoughts.

Isaiah: Very well, where shall we start?

Arielles looked at Isaiah with a hopeful smile, which in turn caused him to blush slightly.

_And so the journey started. Isaiah spent the week teaching Arielles about his ideals and philosophies, Arielles would question him, but from an objective view. Isaiah would provide answers to fill in whatever remaining gap there is. Until…_

One week later

** Planet Zama **

The three beings landed on the red dusty tracks of the desert planet, they were soon met with a war torn zone, too being, from the same biology, fighting for control over resources.

Ciryus: Good luck.

Ciryus whispered to Arielles before ascending to the closest moon.

Arielles knew this was her queue, but out of nervousness, she forcefully dragged Isaiah with him. There both drew closer to the warzone, where the destroyer finally spoke.

Arielles: Hie there.

The competitors looked towards the speaking voice, and they immediately bowed down knowing who it was. This, for unknown reasons, frightened the destroyer.

Arielles: Uhm, my faithful servant has something to say.

She said, hiding behind Isaiah.

Isaiah: I AIN’T…

He spoke up before looking back in front of him and realising that a huge crowd was looking at him. He cleared his throat.

Isaiah: Well then, um, we came here once we heard that there is a problem regarding ownership over resources. Now we brought forth a solution to this, however, this I need all of you to listen and to listen carefully, because this is very important.

The fight stopped, and after an hour of Isaiah’s explanation, there was a realisation, something that they should have noted from the beginning. The leader of one of the opponents spoke out.

Leader 1: This guy is an idiot.

Leader 2: Yeah, I know right, stop fighting and share the prize, that’s not nice. It’ll hurt our pride, let’s fight again.

The whole crowd started bickering, which left the destroyer and Isaiah dumbstruck as they watched the two forces pushing and shoving each other senselessly.

Isaiah: How much IQ do these guys have again?

Arielles: About 30-35.

Isaiah: Yeah.

Arielles: Yep, so plan B it is then.

Arielles took a step up front, adjusting her clothing and suit. Then, with a commanding tone, she let out terrifying authoritative words.

Arielles: Obey.

The accused, seeing this, were not hesitant to seize their bickering. They began to exchange awkward handshakes and fake welcoming smiles to try and convince the Destroyer that they complied.

Arielles, seeing this, turned to Isaiah and smiled innocently, to which he responded by giving her a thumps up.

1 Month Later

Arielles had left the planet with rules and regulations that would help maintain the planet’s peace. A system where they was equilibrium, and resources were shared equally to all individuals. The system consisted of an interconnected ecosystem that required the everlasting cooperation of everyone, in equal ground, to function. It was both difficult and risky to pull off, but it was worth it.

In the end, the system worked. Arielles, Ciryus and Isaiah felt like they were gazing at a new world. There was no power-seeking, just a friendly ecosystem that peace-lovers would get used to. And since labour was now equally divided across many people, there was no one who was overworked. Not to mention they was plenty of resources to go around It was finally time to reach out to reach out to other parts of the universe and implement this power system to the entire universe.

_And with that, two years passed, however, Isaiah and Arielles finally returned to Suzani, were they instituted the same system, thereby wiping out any form of suspicion among government officials, since they weren’t any. With Arielles’s help and status across the mega verse, Isaiah was made into an overseer for his home planet, where he could educate and supervise his people from a certain position._

_Then after a quarter of the universe had fallen under this sequence, it was discovered that mortality and natality rates had finally stabilised, the rate at which planets were being destroyed had decreased._

_However during a certain night, after strenuous amounts of work was done by the trio. They needed to rest, and so they settled on a holiday planet, one of which they had changed._

_Something else happened that night, something unexpected and out of the blue._

As usual, like any destroyer, Arielles was standing on the rooftop of the tallest building on the planet, gazing upon the marvellous work she and Isaiah had done. Ciryus approached her from behind, and watched the prospering and joyous world alongside her.

Ciryus: It would appear I was wrong, I guess trust can exist between individuals.

Arielles looked at the angels, whose mind was lost in the city lights.

Arielles: Yes, yes you were.

Ciryus chuckled slightly at the response.

Ciryus: You know, that doesn’t make me feel any better.

Arielles: I guess not.

Arielles responded.

“So, when are you planning on telling him,” Ciryus asked Arielles quickly. This shocked the destroyer, as he knew what he was talking about.

“How long have you known?” Arielles asked surprised.

“Ever since it started, two months ago, I’ve known you for billions of years, I have studied your character, so I could easily detect when something is off, with the time you’ve spent working together, it was bound to happen, although I never thought they would ever be a situation where a god would develop feelings for a mortal” Ciryus explained.

“Well, I guess time works in mysterious ways, however, even you know that such thing are taboo, if I were to be in a relationship with him, and Grand Zeno were to find out, he wouldn’t show a merciful response, well, not that he ever has” Arielles responded.

“That I know personally, I had to beg him for 10 hours just to let him allow you to proceed with your plans” Ciryus said tiredly, with small of sweat coming from his forehead.

“Well, time waits for no man, I better go tell him now, it is for the best, are you coming? “Arielles asked.

“No, I think I’ll stay here and watch over the area, I do hope sir Isaiah takes it well, though, you’re not the only one” Ciryus spoke, with some seriousness in his tone.

*Of course*

Arielles walked out of the scene, with a worried and concerned look on her face.

She searched for Isaiah, until she found him in a secluded lake, where he was skipping stone.

Meanwhile

Ciryus has been watching the city for about 5 minutes, marvelling at the work of his Pupil. It was astounding how two individuals can shape ¼ of an entire universe alone.

*You know, if they were to be together, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad*

Ciryus immediately shook that thought off of his mind. After a while, he finally got bored and decided to look at what Arielles and Isaiah where doing. He activated his orb, and the moment he gazed into it, a sudden shock and fear awakened within him.

_Shin: What the__

_Mattin: Hell?_

_Belmod: Disgraceful._

_Quitella: A mortal__

_Sirius: And a god._

_Marcarita: Well, I for one am not that surprised._

_Vados: Me too._

_Whiss: I saw it coming from the very beginning._

What these spectators saw, as they were gazing at this distant memory, was shocking.

Isaiah, a mortal, and Arielles, a destroyer, were locking lips affectionately, and by that I mean kissing.

_After that spectacle, the duo, who were now a thing, went to confront Ciryus._

_At first, the angel was adamant. However, after some teary words from Arielles, who Ciryus had secretly always seen like her own daughter, Ciryus finally agreed. He promised that he would do his very best to hide this secret from Zeno._

_However, in order for this to happen, every single Deity needed to know this. Ciryus told his eighteen children, and Arielles her subordinates. After hard convictions, they agreed to help her. At first it seemed like it was going to be simple task. However, after ten months something happened that would change things forever._

_Tap tap_

10 Months Later

Back in Isaiah was clasping Arielles tightly in his arms, since 2 hours ago, Arielles had borne a child. They child was laughing in Arielles’s arms as she kept playing with it.

Isaiah: So, what do you want to call him?

Arielles: Hmm, let’s see, how about, Mattin

Isaiah: Wait, you mean after my grandfather.

Arielles: I don’t see why not, if I’m not mistaken, the name means eternally, right?

Isaiah: Somewhere along the lines, yeah.

Isaiah finally came up with an idea.

Isaiah: Hey, I just came up with a good idea for a last name.

Arielles: Oh? And what would that be?

Isaiah: Harmilan, meaning to be merged with a god.

Arielles: So his full name will be “eternally merged with god”.

Arielles finally realised what her husband was going for.

Isaiah: Yep, and that god is…

Before she could finish, Arielles silenced her with a kiss.

Ciryus on the other hand was watching them from a distance area in the dimension through the orb. He then switched to Grand Zeno, who appeared to be having a blast, literally destroying dead planets and suns.

Ciryus: *Dear God, I hope it doesn’t come to that again*

To be continued

Next chapter

A forgotten world 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the beginning, this part will be devided into three. I was planning to finish this before December, but couldn't due to certain ,complications.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, feel free to comment you thoughts and see you next time
> 
> And of cause
> 
> B.Y.O Sho


	13. A Forgotten World: The Transcendent And The Unification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the transcendent, and what is the unification?

Six years have passed after the birth of Mattin. For the two parents, they could say that it was easy to look after the child they had given to. He was a quiet and wonderful child that all they could easily handle and cater for. That's a lie, he was so loud and annoying that they left him with Ciryus, who couldn't take care of the child himself. Right now.

"Can I touch it?"

"A no is a no Mattin, nebulae are dangerous and you cannot touch it"

Ciryus was currently moving a nebula cloud that had an incomplete star in its centre. He was using his power to keep it from being completely born while he moved it to a part of the universe that was clear. On his back was the six years old half-god Mattin.

Mattin was constantly trying to grab hold of the nebular, fortunately, Ciryus was able to prevent this from happening.

After that was done, Ciryus returned to Arielles's world with the little child.

When they landed on the plane, Ciryus told him to be playing outside while he prepared the little brat's meal.

** 10 Minutes Later **

So after a minute, the angel was done cooking for the little brat, now all that was left is to call the mother and father.

However, before he could do that, he felt violent shakings and tremors on the ground.

The moment he went outside, he saw something shocking.

6-year-old Mattin was destroying the floating islands one by one. By Ciryus's count, he had already destroyed about 5 islands.

However, something else happened that was even more shocking.

Right when Ciryus was about to knock out the little child. Mattin clasped the hand he was shuttering the islands into a fist.

"Now, repair"

And with that, the island slowly began to return to normal. He then used his fingers to slowly return the worlds back to their ordinary form.

Sirius was left shocked and dazzled at what the child could do. Even if his mother was a destroyer, this shouldn't have been possible, especially judging with fact that destroyers can't repair the things they destroy.

"Mattin?"

Mattin had the voice of the angel and was immediately frightened by it.

"Oh hello there uncle blue?"

He said shyly.

"Come with me"

He said with suspicion

** 1 Minute Later **

The angel took the child to a dead moon that they had accidentally destroyed when they were passing by.

"Mattin, I want you to fix that"

"Okay"

Mattin did as he was told, he pointed towards the broken moon rubble.

"Repair"

And just like that, it was repaired.

"Astonishing"

GM storytelling

_Mattin: Wait, I was able to manifest repair at this age._

_GM: Of course you could, and you are about to find out how, and why it made Zeno so worried._

_*Yeah. Zeno*_

_So after that display of power, Ciryus went and took on a measurement of your power, and what he found was something he didn't expect, the power was growing, not only that but it had surpassed your mother and father's power. He didn't know how to describe it, so he decided to analyse you cording of your soul._

Everyone was watching these events as the GM described them.

_Vegeta: Cording of the soul, what is that._

_Whiss: It the inner concept, or the program that shapes life. The very thing that shapes fate, destiny and chance and the foundation that differentiates a god from a mortal. It's a very simple basis._

_GM: You'll see the term for what Mattin's soul cording was._

Meanwhile, Ciryus had called in all the destroyers, deities and angels, celestials in short, in order to tell them his finding. Arielles and Isaiah, who were the subject's parents were there.

Arielles was carrying his son on her lap.

"Okay, so why have you called us here father?"

Kaf, one of the angels, asked.

"It involves Mattin, his soul cording?"

Ciryus answered

"Yeah what about it"

Gamma, a destroyer, asked.

Ciryus: I will in a moment. But first, I would like to demonstrate something.

The whole gathering exchanged looks, before turning back to Ciryus and giving him nods of agreement.

Ciryus: Isaiah, I would like you to take a step forward, please.

Isaiah did as he was told. Ciryus lowered his stuff, signalling him to touch it.

Immediately after he did that, a projection of what almost looked like QR code appeared, only that it was made up of various line all crossing past each other and tangling each other.

Ciryus: This is the QR cording of Isaiah, who we know is a mortal. As you can see here, his soul is made up of a construct of various fates, option, coincidences and chances, all existing because of the power of free will that was granted to mortals. This allows them to roam free, and make choices and decisions based on their whims and their feelings entirely, thereby giving them a lot of parts to follow. Thank you, Isaiah, you may sit down now.

Isaiah bowed and went to sit next to his wife.

Ciryus: Now, Arielles, if you mind?

Arielles handed Mattin to his father before standing up, and just like Isaiah he touched the orb and her soul cording was revealed, however, unlike Isaiah, what was revealed was I singular vertical line, with one tiny horizontal line across it.

Ciryus: As you can see, destroyers and Kai as a whole do not have much going for them, as with great power comes great responsibility. You are birthed under one destiny that you are required to follow, without deviation, for all eternity. You cannot choose your own fate as it is already chosen for you, however, as we can see, the cording for Arielles is different from other deities due to the small horizontal interference, probably because of the love she has for her husband and son. It gets even worse for angels, as we only consist of a dot.

Ciryus then tapped his staff to the ground. Revealing a different QR code. This one was different as it continued to change. It started out as a dot, then a singular line would cross that dot, before more entangled lines appeared and disappeared once more into a dot, every time it did that, an entirely different shape would appear.

Ciryus: Now, who can explain who this belongs to and how it works?

Psi, a destroyer, stood up, cleared his throat and began explaining.

Psi: Well, according to the readings, this soul is clearly made not only of different constructs but of various forms, shapes and outcome as well, this means that its owner can select any fate, destiny and choice he wants without limitation, however, something like this is impossible for even a mortal to accomplish as it requires a lot of power to do so. So through a process of eliminating various candidates, we could say that this soul belongs to the transcendent, grand Zeno.

Ciryus: Correct, Grand Zeno's is the strongest being in all of existence, a child, who can reap where he hasn't sown and has all the power in existence do so. Yet at the same time, not a child, a being who can choose what he wants and get it, without any interference. However you're wrong about one thing, this soul code doesn't belong to Zeno, it belongs to Mattin.

This shocked the destroyers and the child who was listening.

Epsilon: What? But how?

Ciryus took a deep breath and began to explain.

Ciryus: Even I thought this was impossible, but when I revisited the process of fusion, everything becomes clearer.

Meanwhile, inside the bubble...

_Mattin: Fusion, what does this have to do with fusion_

_GM: When two entities fuse together, they become one entity made out of two wills. However, that isn't all, the power and energy that they possessed will not only combine, but it combines and intensify tremendously, creating a different type of energy all the same. You have seen this through the likes of Zamasu supreme and the fusion Kefla._

Caulifla and Kepler who were also in the bubble confirmed the GM's thesis.

_GM: However, because two wills exist in the fusion they are times when a certain mistake is triggered, which in turn forces the fusion to deviate. Which in turn leads to the fusion breaking apart, Mattin, is kind of solution to that problem._

_Mattin: What do you mean?_

_GM: Well, your mother was god, that's where you get power, and your father was a mortal, hence you get free will. The powers they both had were transferred into you, combined and intensified, and thus you were born. However those weren't the only things that came to play, you were born with a singular will of your own, meaning that you had full control of the fused energies and you could bend them to your will. Infinite potential and free will, deterred from a singular will meant that you had become a divine entity, one that surpasses the order of the universe, what you could call a transcendent._

_Mattin: Xeno-oh. That's who you are talking about._

_GM: Correct you are. So in shorter words, Xeno-oh, being an entity existed of both free will and power, had already surpassed all power limits, making him the transcendent. But you, Mattin, are a fusion of a deity's power and a mortal's heart and free will, are what is regarded as the unification._

_Mattin: Xeno is the transcendent, and I'm the unification. I think I get it now._

_Beerus: Well, this is just silly, so all it takes to create a being who is nearly as powerful as Xeno, is to be a half-god abomination._

_GM: Not exactly, as I said, they are certain things that come to play in this matter, first off, the two people involved in the formation of the child need to be in total agreement with each other, they need to share a will with each other, also, they needs to be a pure emotional attachment. The two will in agreement will stabilise the creation, and the emotion is what fuses the two energies and strengthens them, creating a stronger ever-growing energy. If either of these is missed, then the child may develop into an imperfect entity, a titan, mindless, confused entities of pure destruction. This phenomenon was actually decoded later after the events you are watching in an ancient script. I'm sure you've had the word nephilim._

_Mattin: Okay, so what happened next?_

_GM: Well..._

_Tap tap._

After all of these things were discussed, the celestials had decided to tighten Mattin's security, they knew that if Zeno were to come across an entity that had a similar energy signature, an entity that could reach his level, he would freak out, and all of reality could be destroyed. There was no turning back at this point.

A week passed after the agreement, and it seemed like things would return to normal. Until.

Arielles: A no is a no Mattin.

Mattin: Oh come on, I can't even visit dad's planet?

Arielles: Yes, yes you cannot.

Isaiah: What your mother is trying to say is that this is for the best. Look, I'm sure that even you can realise that you are different, you are unique, and strong. They are beings out there who are gonna come after that strength, now you don't want that do you?

Mattin: I guess not.

Isaiah: Good, so in the meanwhile, you should stay here in your mother's world, when the right time comes I promise you will get to see Suzani, okay?

Mattin: Okay.

Mattin said, lowering his head in sadness.

Isaiah: Good, now I think it's time we go to sleep, tomorrow, aunt Epsy and Gamma will keep you company.

Mattin: Oh yeah, about that, there's something that's always been bothering me, something that I've always wanted to ask Uncle Blue.

Cyrus: And what exactly would that be little one.

Mattin tilted his head.

Mattin: Why'd you have so many kids man?

Cyrus: Okay, good night.

Cyrus said disappearing awkwardly in an instant.

Mattin: Mommy, daddy, why does uncle have 18 kids?

Arielles: Honey, do you mind?

Isaiah: Not at all.

Isaiah tapped the child's forehead, sending him immediately to sleep.

** 30 Minutes Later **

Arielles and Isaiah were in bed discussing certain things.

Arielles: Well, I guess your tricks saved us once again, this time from the greatest issue of all, the disturbing thoughts of us explaining reproduction to our own child.

Isaiah: Well, the important thing is that it all worked out really well.

Arielles: Yeah, I just hope that Cyrus's barrier actually holds out.

Isaiah: Yeah, I highly doubt that. My grandfather specialised in barriers, what your guardian is doing, it's beyond anything I've seen.

Arielles: He does like to go all out doesn't he?

Isaiah: Just how powerful if he?

Arielles then turned her face to her husband

Arielles: If I told you, you'll be scared.

Isaiah moved his face closer to hers.

"Try me"

Isaiah said seductively.

"I once saw him crush an entire universe with just his index finger"

Isaiah face began sweating as he felt a surge of fear coursing through his veins.

"Good night"

"Good night"

With that the couple fell asleep.

Arielles: Isaiah?

Isaiah: yes?

Arielles: Thank you. For everything.

Isaiah: Hmm, you're welcome. And don't worry, I'm sure will go very smoothly.

** 8 Years Later **

Mattin is now 14 years old, he currently appears to be bored out of his mind as she stares at the intensely attentive and observant Epsilon, the young female destroyer who starring right back at him.

Mattin: This is boring.

Epsilon: I know.

Mattin: Hey I have an idea.

Epsilon: You ain't going anywhere kid, just give it up.

Mattin grunted begrudgingly at the destroyer, so far, he has only been able to see the outside world through his newfound ability, overseer, it's a type of omnipresence that allows him to see anywhere in the universe without having to go there, that along with astral projection he learnt from Ciryus and Illusion magic he learnt from his father also helped.

As he was busy reminiscing, a mischievous idea clicked in his mind. An idea that would undoubtedly shape his future.

All he needed, was a literal trick up his sleeve.

"Hey wanna see a coin trick?"

Mattin asked cheerfully.

"Whatev"

Epsilon answered tiredly after a moment of thought.

"Great"

Mattin then pulled out a souvenir that his father had collected for him, a Suzanian coin. He then started to skilfully flip the coin across his fingers, just like how his father had taught him.

And to his surprise, the plan had worked, Epsilon was actually getting interested.

"Now, I want you to focus your eyes on the coin"

Mattin then flipped the coin in the air, causing the destroyer's eyes to follow it.

She watched as the coin continued to roll in the sky, and watched it as it began descending until it hit the ground. It was at that moment he realised...

"Sh*t"

That she'd been duped.

Mattin had escaped by means of teleportation, an ability he had made unknown to everyone.

Meanwhile...

** Suzani **

Mattin was currently wandering around in the planet of Suzani, he noticed that the inhabitants of the land appeared to be happy.

However, everything to him appeared to be new. The houses, the roads, the modes of transports, and even some of the foods.

The civilians on the other hand were very friendly to him. Including the blue-haired hawker who waved at him as he passed him.

Mattin felt happiness, no, freedom. For the first time, he could actually gaze upon the world of mortals, beyond the confines of his parents' abode.

As he was walking along, he came across a group of boys who were kicking around a ball.

With this, he decided to watch them curiously, however, after some time, the boys he was watching decided to let him let join them.

Minutes passed by and Mattin was so bad at the game that they decided to put him in as a goalkeeper. It was at this post where he truly shined, of course, that was not because he stank at the game, but because he could easily control his powers when he was defending the post, to ensure that no one witnesses his godly strength.

After 50 minutes, penalties had arrived and Mattin's worst predicament had come to life. It was now his turn to kick the ball. This was problematic, as a simple shot to him was something he couldn't do.

However, now was different, he wasn't going to let any situation ruin his fun. If he maintains focus and regulates his strength properly, then surely he can apply the right force to the ball and manage to score at the same time.

So without hesitation, he stepped upfront, took a deep breath, and positioned himself for the kick, with the keeper of the other team ready to obstruct the ball.

*I can do this, I can do this*

Mattin finally kicked the ball. However, unlike what he had wished for, the force he had applied, was so powerful, it caused dust and rubble to rise in its path.

The ball whooshed past the players, creating a wind current. Suddenly, the force stopped. Mattin was scared, he was hoping that the keeper had managed to stop the ball or at least survived it, and survive it he did, as the keeper had managed to catch the ball. However, it was the opposition's keeper, it was his keeper. Her very own mother had just stopped what might as well be a death sentence.

*Mom? What are you doing here?*

Arielles threw the balls softly towards to now shaking goalkeeper.

"Home, now"

She asked strickly.

Without hesitation, Mattin vanished and appeared back in his mother's dimension. Where his father and an angry Ciryus were waiting for him.

** That Night **

Arielles was angrily pulling Mattin's chin.

"You idiot, do you know how worried we were!"

"Come on, it wasn't a big deal, was it?"

Mattin replied.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?"

"Ouch"

Mattin grunted in pain as Arielles tightened her grip.

"You tricked a destroyer with your father's coin trick"

"Ouch"

"And then went out of the barrier, the only thing protecting you from you-know-who and fled to your father's planet? Putting it at risk"

"Okay, I get it okay, I'm sorry, now please let me go"

"Oh I ain't letting go of anything young man, when I'm done with you, you're gonna learn what..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, someone had paid a visit to the Mansion.

Mattin suddenly gasped, showing hints of fear which caught her mother's attention, causing her to let go of his chin.

"Oh no, oh dear lord no"

Mattin said with a low serious tone.

"What is it dear? What's wrong?"

Ciryus immediately checked what was going on outside and was also frozen by the visitor, the worst person who could visit at this moment.

"Ciryus, what is going on?"

Ciryus slowly turned his head towards Isaiah, who had asked the question, and gave him the dreadful answer.

" **Grand Zeno is here** "

"What, no it can't be?"

Arielles said frightfully.

"Don't worry, it's less likely that..."

"He knows, he knows everything"

Mattin answered Ciryus's unfinished question with a dense lifeless tone.

Ciryus looked back at the orb, where he could see Zeno waving at him with a smile.

"Hie there, Arielles and Human Boy, I'm here to see the little one"

Zeno said cheerfully.

The four were now at the door, Mattin was hiding trying to find shelter in his mother's side while Arielles herself was holding her husband's hand as Ciryus opened the door, where Zeno waited for him.

"Look I even brought more friends to see the little one"

Zeno said pointing behind him, where the rest of the celestials standing with guilty faces.

Meanwhile

_Those who were watching these events from the grand minister's bubble were left frozen by the turn of events. They immediately they could tell how this was gonna end._

_Those included Goku, Vegeta, Mattin and Sirius. However, no one's reaction could top that of Zeno himself._

_*I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry, I didn't know, what else to do*_

_He thought inwardly._

To be continued

Next chapter:

A forgotten world: The Big Bang.


	14. A Forgotten World: The Big Bang

“Mom, where are we going?”

“Somewhere fun, I promise”

“Okay”

“Wait, what is this place, why is it dark in here, Mom, I thought you said this will be fun.”

“I’m sorry Mattin, but this is for the best”

“Wait what’s going on, FATHER, CIRYUS, HELP ME”

“I’m sorry little one”

“Just trust your mother Mattin”

“No, I don’t want this, PLEASE NO, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME”

_“And it was these events that set a path to a new beginning”_

_“I see”_

_“Mattin dear”_

_“Are you okay”_

_“I…I just don’t know anymore”_

** 12 Hours Earlier **

Year 15 000 000(Universal Time)

Mattin and Xeno spent minutes playing and gliding in space. At least, that’s what it looked like to him as in truth, it was simply just Xeno’s way of testing his strength.

After minutes of that, Xeno sat all the celestials down, as he had finally reached his verdict.

Intense stared at them intensely before finally letting out his answer.

Xeno: I like him.

Everyone, especially the parents, sighed in relief.

Epsilon:*What a relief*

Psi: So you won’t annihilate him.

Xeno: Of course not

The celestials sighed with relief.

Xeno: You are.

Before things tensed up again. None of them could believe what the little football head was telling them, all they knew was that they had spent fourteen years with the child and they certainly couldn’t bring themselves into doing something so horrendous.

Xeno: You have exactly before sunset tomorrow, and if you don’t do it, they will be consequences.

Mattin’s mother was shaking in her boots when she heard this, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she was being ordered to destroy the only the one thing that gave her life meaning more than anything else, let alone her own child. Without hesitation, she stood up and spoke out.

Arielles: My Lord, you can’t be serious, she is just a child, are you really going to destroy us just for that?

She yelled pleadingly.

Xeno: No, if you do not destroy him…

He paused briefly.

Xeno: I will destroy everything.

Everyone froze in fear as they heard these words, but no one was more shaken than Xeno’s advisor, Ciryus. It was if he knew something about this, and he did.

Ciryus: *Oh God not this again*

He muttered inwardly.

With that, Xeno and his two guards disappeared. Leaving the celestials in a state of inner turmoil.

** 6 Hours Later **

The celestials were still deciding on what to do. Some thought it was a good idea to destroy the child, while other thought it not. Mattin on the other hand, was sitting in the compound of another island, fully aware of what was happening, and the consequences.

Psi: I’ve had enough of this.

Psi stood up, he was planning on going to destroy the child. However, as he did so, Ciryus, he own father stopped him.

Psi: Minister, you can’t possibly…

Ciryus: Stand down, boy.

Ciryus said with a serious tone, scary and threatening enough to cut into Psi’s ego.

Psi: Very well.

Psi said begrudgingly.

Omega, who was the youngest of the destroyers, decided to finally speak out.

Omega: Maybe, Psi was right, destroying the kid will reduce casualties.

Alpha: Then do it.

Uriel: Excuse me?

Alpha: Do it, we’re about to die anyway, and father knows it. Don’t you.

Uriel: Well, I…

Alpha: Well what? What are you stammering, Arielles can’t stop you, and you’re clearly of a higher rank, so do it, all of you, let’s go and do it, right now.

Uriel heard this, knowing the implications, she sat down.

Psi: But…

Lambda: But what? Are you gonna waltz your way towards a 14 year old and annihilate him, how low are you planning to go?

Psi: Please don’t humour me with lessons of morality, we are bred into heartless killers with no sense of reasoning but our pride, every single angel and destroyer has destroyed an entire life form yeah, babies included, without even thinking it through. So maybe let’s take Alpha’s advice and do it.

Alpha: Hey, that’s not what I…

Psi: Shut up.

Arielles: If you think tha…

Psi: You be quiet as well. I’m not done. But then let’s say we were to kill him, what then?

Everyone bowed their heads down in thought.

Psi: No answer, well then let me answer it for you. Xeno might pardon us, and things will return to normal. Seemingly. This day, no matter how much you deny, will alter the cause of reality forever, we would be forced to leave in fear, with rules that are even tighter than the ones we have currently, and we’ll be forced to obey them, with the thought of cosmic destruction, lingering in our minds for all of our miserable eternal life. If that is how we’d live from here on, then I’d be more than overjoyed to step over tonight. However…

Everyone looked at him attentively.

Psi: What if for the first time, we put our foot down, and refuse. We hold a child with limitless possibility at our helm, perhaps maybe, maybe, if we were to destroy the tyrant who governs us today, this child could be the next Xeno, our new leader.

Everyone was shocked to hear this come out of Psi.

Psi: With proper training and learning. We could raise a leader who surpasses even Xeno, we all know that is possible, judging by his soul. Plus his has the blood of a deity, that is enough to make him immortal, all it take is an angel to dub him a destroyer and it shall be so.

Ciryus, hearing this was letting out tears of sorrow. The children noticed it, when they asked why, he answered very chillingly.

Ciryus: You will not succeed.

He said.

Psi: And how do you know that.

Ciryus: **Because this is not the first time this has happened.**

This led to a lengthy exchange of confused looks as the celestials wondered what he was even talking about.

Ciryus: About a thousand years ago, I took time to do a little research on Xeno when I stumbled upon a terrifying secret. Before 15 billion years ago, a universe existed, however, an incident happened, Angels and mortals became intimate, and they birthed unstable titans of enormous power, killing and cannibalising their mothers in the process. Nephilim is what they were regarded as, they were savages. During that time, Deities didn’t exist, angels were the ones in charge of the universe, but they used this as an opportunity to seduce and force mortal men and women into sexual acts with them, while it was easy to seduce the men, women were given a more, forceful approach. Xeno soon discovered this, but it was to later, the Nephilim had consumed nearly 3 quarters of the universe. Xeno had no choice but to destroy the entire universe, but over time, he was consumed with boredom, so he took whatever remained of that universe, and created a new one, with even tighter rules. These included deities, who were used as a way to keep Angels away from mortals, to ensure that this never happens again. That universe, is the one we all stand on today.

Everyone was left shaken by this news. Arielles, walked up to him, and grabbed him by the collar.

Arielles: If you knew about all of that then WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?

Ciryus: BECAUSE THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME I EVER SAW A BLOSSOMING RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN A MORTAL AND A DEITY. WHERE BOTH BEINGS WHERE IN AGREEMENT.

Arielles let him go after that statement.

Ciryus: The Nephilim where identified by their unstable nature. However, throughout my entire life, gazing and wondering across creation, I have never seen creation, that is as harmonious, as Mattin. The only creation that rivals his slightly is Xeno himself. Mattin, is a walking miracle, I have never seen anything quite like him. It’s just extremely extraordinary.

Everyone else had noticed that as well about him, but they too stuck up and uncertain to confirm.

Psi: Well, either way, we don’t care.

Today will mark the first day we have every done something out of pure will.

Psi: This will be the first time we have ever done something out of our own will, defying the statement which claims that we lack one. This will be the first time we celestials forge our own fate.

Epsilon: But this won’t be for us alone, it’ll be for mortals as well, which is why we have decided that they have a right to know about this as well, we will join forces and face him, till the last drop of blood has been spilled.

Ciryus: Then, if that is the case, will you allow this old man to usher you all to the end?

Ciryus begged. Despite all the display of courage, determination and resolve, they all knew the outcome, they would lose, even if the forces of the universe where increased to a thousand fold, they would be nowhere close to Xeno’s power, they caused all of them to burst into tears, they all drew closer to the old angel, and hugged him for about an hour, crying as they did.

Ciryus: Alright then, if we are about to die, then there’s something that we could do, something that could make this fight worth something.

Uriel: And what is that?

Ciryus: We’re gonna save Mattin’s life.

** 1 Hours Later **

Mattin? Mattin, wake up you sleepy head,”

Mattin woke up to the voice of a familiar lady, he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them all the same, and there she was, her joyous smile facing him from above. It was Arielles, her mother Arielles.

Wait, where was he again? Oh right, he had slept outside on one of the scattered islands of her mother’s world, I guess her mother came to pick her up and leave him in his bedroom.

Anyway, Mattin blindly heeded his mother’s request and got up.

Arielles was looking especially optimistic today. She helped me fold my blankets, and she said that she wanted me to help her run errands with father as well, and that it was going to be fun.

He wasn’t really listening as his ears were deafened by the relieving sensation of stretching his back.

His father passed the by and the boy immediately adjusted himself.

“MORNING SIR”

He yelled.

However, he just smiled sincerely and turned his gaze away while he continued walking his merry way.

“I’m gonna go take a shower, we’ll be off shortly,”

“Sure thing dear,”

Arielles responded softly to her husband.

Arielles turned towards the young boy and smiled awkwardly at the boy before tending to his bed once more. This is when Mattin knew something wasn’t right. He didn’t want to address it, so he just returned the laughter with a small chuckle.

A few minutes passed and mother made breakfast as I sat and watched her. The front door suddenly opened as Ciryus entered. He also looked oddly excited.

Past Mattin P.O.V

He sat right across me in the table as mother came with the food. Father was already done in the bath so he came and sat as well.

We sat quietly and ate until we were done.

“Okay, I’m gonna go take a bath,”

I quickly left the table and went to the bath.

** 20 Minutes Later **

I was long finished in the showers.

All four of us were now flying across space, I had no idea where it was headed, but little did I know how it would change my life for good.

Arielles, Isaiah and Ciryus P.O.V

“I am sorry, Mattin, we didn’t know” (x3)

_Meanwhile, inside the force field…_

_Vegeta: Why is he saying that?_

_Bulma: You’ll see._

_Bulma answer._

_Vegeta: What are you…?_

_Bulma: It was the only way._

_The confusing answer left the spectators, including Mattin himself, in a state of confusion_

Meanwhile…

** Xeno’s World **

“I see, that’s what they decided huh? That was a very foolish wish, for that, they will be destroyed once more”

** Space **

It’s been so long since I’ve had a host. Wait, what is this sensation? Demise.

What is this I see in the near future? Nothing.

Oh hell no, not this time I say. I need to hurry up, this is something I have been preparing for, oh at least that’s what I think, I have to hurry up. I need another candidate for the universal eye.

** Null Realm **

An hour had passed and the four had finally reached their destination, a destination that Mattin didn’t expect.

“Wait?” The little boy asked, not knowing what to expect.

This is when the two parents bowed down in front of the boy out of nowhere and began to weep uncontrollably.

“Wait, what is this place, why is it dark in here, Mom, I thought you said this will be fun.”

“I’m sorry Mattin, but this is for the best”

The two said.

“Wait what’s going on? FATHER, CIRYUS, HELP ME”

The boy screamed, knowing how pointless it was, as it was her own mother holding him as he tried to escape

“I’m sorry little one”

Ciryus exclaimed

“Just trust your mother Mattin”

Isaiah said weeping

“No, I don’t want this, PLEASE NO, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME”

Mattin kept struggling to talk. He was about to unleash a surge of power to free himself until Isaiah touched his forehead, hypnotizing him to submission. He then made Mattin sit in a sage-like position, with his legs crossed before making him sleep.

Ciryus wiped away his tears and took out a green crystal.

“This is a relic from the past universe, it’ll help seal his existence from this one, and protect him from whatever happens to it by trapping his mind and soul in a timeless realm while also keeping his body here”

Ciryus wiped away his tears. He crashed the crystal with his own hands, and sprinkled the dust pieces all over Mattin’s frozen body.

He then chanted word in the divine tongue and by which slowly caused the sprinkles to glow, he the tapped the ground with his staff, and the glow creped all over the boy’s body, leaving only his pink glowing eyes exposed.

Ciryus: The seal with take some time to fully activate. So you may relay something to him.

Isaiah: Relay what?

Ciryus: Anything, a gift or a trait that will help him, if a new future erupts.

Isaiah: Okay then, I shall start.

Isaiah walked towards the now frozen boy, and knelled in front of him, and with a stern voice, he spoke:

“My dear boy, it is highly important for you know that wherever you go, evil and malice will forever linger in the terrain. My gift to you, is my anger, my fury, and my rage. Let the greatest of injustices invoke it within, and bring you back to reality, as it calls upon you to rectify it. You are a hero, one who will resolve all problems and produce new solutions. When the forces of evil corner you, let these emotions be your shield and save you from defeat.”

Isaiah finished passing on his gift, it was after this that Ciryus, out of everyone’s astonishment, passed on his gift as well, he walked towards the boy, with his angelic staff at his side, and knelt in front of him:

“Mattin, you are a harmonious specimen, a link between two worlds that were never meant to collide, for this reason, I know your very being will change a lot of things, which is why my gift to you, is everlasting knowledge and understanding. Let it guide you through confusion and awkwardness. However, never forget your emotions, they are you strongest trait.”

After Ciryus turned towards the last remaining person, Mattin’s mother, and asked her to deliver her own gift. She complied and walked towards the boy. That is when she discovered that she saw small streams of tears leaking from his glowing eyes.

“Don’t cry,”

She said rubbing the tears with her hand.

“My dear boy, throughout history, many have lived to seek out power and control with the intention of being whole, and in the end, they fail. If only they had attained what you and your father had given me, then thing would have been a thousand times easier for them. My gift to you, is my Love, no matter how lonely things become out there, your heart shall never be truly empty. This is what I came to understand about the universe. And I know now, that only can save reality from this endless cycle of suffering, and remember, love, is everything”

Arielles finished giving her gift.

Ciryus: Well, then, let us go and join the others, huh?

Ciryus looked back and saw that the two parent where clinging on their frozen son, with the father on his left, and the mother to his right. Ciryus, knowing when not to speak further, disappeared and left the family alone on the small island within the Null realm.

This island was a small area that Ciryus had constructed on his own, he would go to the area when he had the time.

“I see something, no, I feel something?” Isaiah spoke, alarming his wife, who was beside her.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I don’t know, but I have a hinge. Let me send it a signal”

** 6 Hours Later **

Space

Ciryus was now floating in the centre of the universe, checking on what the scattered angels where doing.

They were trying to talk to different mortal species across the universe, and they were having a hard time convincing them, as they all feared death.

So with that, Ciryus decided to link himself with everyone in existence, all of them, including Xeno himself, and he did it deliberately.

After doing so, he delivered the following message:

“Listen to me, everyone, from all over the globe, I know how you all feel, you weak, and you feel helpless. Trust me when I say the right now, at this moment, I feel the same way too, and that is big coming from someone like me. I’m sure you have heard news about the half god child, and what his existence would lead too. But please, ask yourself this, can you truly live in fear, knowing that they are things in this universe you may never do, not out of your own limitations, but because of someone else’s obligation. Please know that this fight, is not a fight between two powers, but a fight between two ideologies, one seeking control, and one seeking freedom. Can you truly say that you intend to let the former survive? We all share the same fear at this point, an inevitable fate, a fate that leads to our own demise, but I ask you right now at our final moment, that you stand with us and help us fight against, grand Xeno, let us not live and die as cowards or puppets, but as a creation with purpose and will. What do you say, will you stand alongside me, fight alongside me, and die alongside me?

There was a brief silence, but after a while, loud screams could be heard, as it showed that the whole universe had sided with them, ready to fight and stand against Xeno till their very deaths.

Meanwhile

Space

No, this can’t be how it ends, this can’t be how…

Wait? What is that, is, is someone calling upon me, from the null realm?

Well, that is strange, I better go and see who they are, maybe they could be my last vessel, if they are able to summon me, then they must be more than worthy. I would be more than glad to die in the hands of someone so worthy.

.

.

.

Okay, I made it, this is the null realm

** Null Realm **

Huh, there doesn’t seem to be anything here.

Huh, a small; island? Maybe that is where they are, let me go and see.

.

.

Who are these people? A mortal man, a celestial woman, and what looks like a child, wait, are they, a family. I can see both of their blood flowing within the child’s body. Let me confront the…

Wait, Isaiah, is Mattin’s grandson, I see the resemblance, and who is that, oh dear, Arielles, the goddess among gods, how did such a man win the heart of the third most powerful being in all of existence.

“Honey, I sense something strange, I don’t what it is but it has some familiarity to it”

“Oh yeah, cause I am looking right at him, that is the one I summoned here, that universal eye.

Isaiah responded to her wife.

“Ahh, so you can see me now, can you Isaiah”

“Yeah”

Isaiah responded to the universe before touching her wife’s forehead, allowing her to finally see the eye.

“And so can she”

“So you’re the universal eye, tell me, what made you actually respond to my husband’s call”

“It’s desperation, and I’m sure you all feel it too at this point, anyway, we only have six hours till the end, so let me enter your husband’s head, that is what his grandfather wanted after all”

“Actually, universe, I had something else in mind”

“Oh? And what would that be?

“I want you to enter my son instead, he is half mortal so it should be possible”

“Hmm, very well then, I shall do so, but only because it’s your final wish as a puny mortal, and we are all gonna die either way”

“Actually you and my son won’t”

“Huh?”

“You see, my son will not vanish from existence, if you become a part of him then your existence would be saved as well, although only a part of it since it was only my son who was fixed, I want you to be safe, and I want you to protect him, no matter the cost, I want you to be a piece of the reality he used to be a part of, so that he never feels alone, and so that you also never feel alone”

“And what about you two”

“The seal can only hold him, one mortal, but since you are not like other living entities, the seal will accept you”

There was some momentary silence, before the spirit of the universe spoke once more.

“Isaiah, for your offer, I swear I will always be by your son’s side, and I will always be there for him, so long as your will exists inside of him”

With that, the fluid spirit locked itself inside of Mattin, and Mattin, at that moment, became the last holder, of that universe’s universal eye.

** 6 Hours Later **

All over the universe, streets where filled with noises of people and angels screaming and marching together, there was chaos everywhere.

Suddenly Xeno appeared in the middle of the universe, where Ciryus was awaiting him, Ciryus flew besides him, so they both gazed at the universe one final time.

Ciryus: So you really are gonna do it again.

Xeno: There is no other choice, but you already know that, don’t you Ciryus?

Ciryus: It has been an honour serving you, master.

Xeno: It was an honour by served by you, Ciryus, but I guess you had to do what you felt was right, and I cannot blame you. Now go, join your children, the end is here.

Null Realm

“You have about twenty seconds left, good luck, strange couple, I will look after your boy, from now on.”

The universal eye said, as the seal final became complete. And Mattin was turned into a giant statue.

Arielles and Isaiah where on top of the statue heard. As they were left with 15 second, Arielles uttered these final words.

“Grand Xeno, try all you may, with all the might in existence, even if the forces bind reality are on your side, your mistakes and crimes will catch up to you. I swear”

Suddenly, she felt someone’s hand on her cheek, it was Isaiah, trying to ease the anger she felt.7 seconds remained and the two were left.

With tears in their eyes, and love and sorrow in their heart, the two held each other tightly and kissed.

“I love you, Isaiah”

“I love you too, Arielles”

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed everything, and through that light, all of space, all of time, all of everything imploded on itself, leaving behind nothing but an empty void, as all of reality was expunged.

_Xeno, had finally fulfilled his decree, and destroyed everything Mattin ever knew, as Mattin, in his seal, survived the implosion, with the universal mind doing its best to keep whatever is left of itself inside of Mattin._

_Xeno, on the other hand, silently floated across the void of his own doing._

_Time passed, and the universal eyes was losing the battle of survival, so out of desperation, it called for help from other beings in the Anime verse, bit manga verse and light novel sectors, it drew as much energy as it could, but the infinite distance was just too much for it._

_So, without a choice, it gave up its consciousness do that it may become eternally blended with Mattin’s infinite energy. Thereby losing its status as a giver of the universal eye, and as a universal eye as a whole._

_With that, a centillion years passed, with the sealed Mattin and Xeno being bored out._

_With the boredom finally reaching its peak, Xeno ignited a tremendous amount of energy, never seen before, and gathered whatever cording, semblances and remnants of the universe he had destroyed, including pieces of Ciryus and Arielles’s power and being, to create a new universe, this took a tremendous amount of energy, an explosion known to earthling as the big bang._

_The mega verse was incarnated as eighteen split universe, six of which would be destroyed later. Ciryus’s body was used to forge me the GM’s, my children, and his body formed Sirius. Arielles was used to form the Kais and destroyers, her body took the form of Heres, and her mind took the form of Bulma._

_All of this, set a new beginning, and that is how our universe came to be. Your body didn’t awaken at the time, until the universal contest of champion, what someone like your father would consider the greatest injustice of all time, happened, and your father’s anger was ignited, finally causing your body to awaken._

_After which the events that followed led us to where we are at this moment._

Finally, the GM had finished his exposition.

The GM broke the force field, finally releasing the terrified warriors from the twelve universes free.

Mattin, after discovering his history, was very conflicted, no matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t help but think that it was his fault all of it, he just stood there, with a depressed look on his face, as Bulma and Heres stared at him sympathetically.

“So that is my past”

Mattin uttered

“I see”

He continued.

At this point, even Sirius wouldn’t be able to confront him

“Mattin dear”

Heres called out

“Are you okay”

Bulma said, grabbing unto his shoulder.

“I…I just don’t know anymore”

Mattin immediately vanished after saying that, taking Sirius and Aliya along with him and leaving behind everyone else.

“I wonder what he would do”

Vados said.

“Poor kid, I feel so sorry for him”

Kusu replied.

** 10 Hours Later **

It was finally midnight on the planet earth of universe 7 and Bulma was still stressed out in her lab, trying to confront her stress through science work, suddenly, a blue portal appeared beside her and Mattin came out of it. Bulma saw her and the monotone state he was in, and tears streamed down her face.

Bulma: Mattin, are you okay honey?

Mattin: Mother.

Bulma rushed straight at him and embrace him with a hug.

Mattin: I need that.

Mattin uttered before pulling her away.

Mattin: However, right now we do not have time, I need your help with something.

Bulma: With what?

Mattin: Calculations.

** 3 Days Later **

Back in Xeno’s world, the angels, kais and destroyers where still stuck, unable to enter, touch or even affect the world of mortals. Even the GM’s invitation from Caspian was no longer working.

“Dum little brat,”

Champa uttered angrily.

“Come on my lord, you’ve seen what he’s been through”

“Yeah, but how are we involved in any of this”

Champa responded to Vados.

“I agree with fatso here, aren’t we like pieces of his mother or something, if anything, he should be thanking us”

As they were speaking, Mattin’s voice came up, but it wasn’t from Xeno’s world, it was from their own head.

Mattin, was using a Sirius’s power to commune with them telepathically. And this was his massage.

“Attention all deities, this is Mattin Harmilan, the son of Arielles and Isaiah, and by obligation and fact, the second oldest being alive after Xeno. After learning about my history, I took some time to come to reflect on things, and I have finally reached a verdict. Angels, Destroyers, and Kais and Xeno as a whole, prepare yourself, a great war is headed your way, and the one leading the forces against you, WILL BE ME. Ready yourself, for you death is at hand.

To be continued

2nd of the last Chapter

“Universal War 2, the Final Stand”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is it, I would like to take this moment to thank the people who took the time to read all this, thank you very much, I really appreciate it, don’t forget to like the story and comment your thoughts down below.
> 
> Also, don’t forget.
> 
> B.Y.O Shoooooooooooooooo


	15. Universal War 2, The Final Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, the end is near.  
> An all out battle, nothing but chaos, destruction, and a final secret hidden within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Silus her, just wanted to give a big shout out and a huge thanks, to those who actually made it this far with. Thank you all so much, the story will end in the next chapter.

Previously...

Get ready, for your deaths are at hand

Now.

The twelve universes aren't just randomly scattered across time and space, rather, they are held and kept under total control by their creator, Grand Xeno, in his own world, which also happens to be an infinite canvas of dark and nevi. Not only that, but he also has powerful assistants each designed to help him in his endeavour to preserve order within them. These are deities, divided into Kai and destroyer, and angels, designed to monitor each deities' actions. Together, they are classified as 'celestials'

For long, these systems have gone unchallenged, and great demonstrations of power were a sure way to keep it that way. No one in their right minds dared to challenge them, and so, they remained unchallenged, as no one rivalled them in power.

However, the situation that they currently faced would finally turn the tables on them.

Two hours ago, Mattin swore to bring every celestial to the ground, and by doing so, knock them out of their hierarchy. However, what was even scarier, was that he had even threatened Xeno's life.

In 5 minutes, Mattin and the cult of unification will immerge and attack the world of Xeno, so as to 'free the mortals'. These words were proven true when in the form of a recent focal point, located at about 2 light-years away from Xeno's throne, as a build-up of teleportation energy. This meant that one of Mattin's portals was about to open, only this time, it was massive

Fortunately, the celestials were prepared, not only were all 36 they all fully prepared to take on Mattin at full power, but they had called upon hundreds and hundreds of kai to aid them in battle. It was about to be a brawl of a lifetime, and they certainly couldn't afford to lose it.

All of them were lined perfectly between Xeno's throne room and the focal point in which the portal would open. Not only that, but they had prepared elaborate obstacles to slow down Mattin's movement. With that, everything was ready. The forces were well-coordinated and equipped, with the lower kai in the forefront, followed by the mane 24 deities-supreme kai and destroyers- and ending with the angels, with the grand minister himself being the last obstacle between him and the Grand leader.

With that, the war began. The focal point began to over surge in energy, as unstable spatial reaction could be seen at the sight. The area reached its peak level of instability, causing a blue portal to open. At first, they was silence, until all of a sudden, war chants could be heard, as a massive heard of people were seen dashing out of the portal at fast speeds.

The Kai reciprocated by charging at them, as they all clashed. The GM, who could see the whole thing, even from his current position, didn't notice any of the people who came out, but he immediately guessed that they were cult followers from different universes and not their base at 6.

Meanwhile, the lower Kai and the Cultist continued brawling, firing powerful blasts and exchanging power blows with each other. It was a mess, utter chaos. The kai had thought that maybe this would be easy until they realised something, the cultists all carried divine energy. They could tell from the celestial aura that they exerted.

Cairo, the one who was leading the cultists, just watched as the war ensue.

_ *Hmm, I can certainly taste freedom ahead, can you taste it to, father, mother?* _

Cairo was among the many victims of planetary attacks from deities, he was one of the last survivors of the planets that Belmod had destroyed, as he considered them uncivilised.

As he was reminiscing, he noticed the strongest of the low-level kai about to attack him.

_ *A frontal attack, wrong choice* _

The Kai continued advancing towards him until he stopped, as he sensed a build-up of energy in his path. An explosion occurred, forcing him to move backwards, further explosions kept forcing him to move backwards as he desperately tried to avert Cairo's line of sight, which was responsible for the explosions. He finally managed to do so, as he suddenly appeared right in front of Cairo, blocking his eyes with his own hand.

Cairo used this opportunity to punch the Deity in the gut before dropkicking him downwards. The Kai, still falling noticed Cairo progressing towards him at full speed, launched a powerful blast at Cairo. Cairo simply smacked the blast off his path. However, the Kai used that moment to get a grip and take control of his falling avatar. With this, the fighting continued.

Large explosions and sounds of fists being exchanged continued to grow.

After an hour of fighting, it appeared as if the cultists were loosing.

_ "Looks like today isn't your lucky day, traitor" _

The Kai said to Cairo.

Cairo just smirked as he raised his right hand upwards.

With that more troops immerged from the portal.

This gave the cultists an upper hand, but even so, the deities were very persistent, they never stopped, nor did they feel like giving up. Although at this point, they were taking more hits than the cultist, which made the cultists very happy and boosted their morale, however, due to their durability, the Kai never seemed to go down, but luckily, Mattin, the mastermind of this war, had planned for that.

** On The Other Side Of The Portal **

"The fight has reached a stalemate, time to send in the twins in the twins"

Mattin said.

** Back In Xeno's World **

This was getting nowhere, at least it seemed to be that way.

Back in the rear of the celestial forces, the GM could sense a strange and powerful energy approaching. Belmod noticed the startled expression on the GM's face.

"It's the twins, isn't it?"

Back in the portal, two childlike forces appear, completely surrounded with invisible bubbling energy.

Before they could even look, the kai were completely knocked unconscious by a heavy surge of energy. It was the twins, Alex and Conner. With a handful of the Kai out of the way, all that Alex and Connor had to do was take care of the massive walls of reinforced brick that lay ahead of them, about two light-years of dense brick, between them and the 36 celestials. Connor focused his energy on the barrier and a large portion of it was blown to smithereens. However, the GM was prepared for this, as the portion of the wall that was cracked was instantly replenished.

"Oh this is gonna be fun, don't you think so Alex?"

"Yeah, let's do this"

The two charged up with energy, quickly advanced towards the walls with full speeds, leaving Cairo and his army battling the remaining Kai. The two kept blowing up the barrier, turning it into large clumps of rock.

Just as the barrier was about to replenish.

"Alex Now!!!"

Connor screams.

Alex slammed both his hands together, mysteriously stopping the barrier from rebuilding itself.

"Destruction!" (x2)

They both yelled out simultaneously, and the entire barrier was turned to rubble.

The GM wasn't gonna let that fly, he sent his magic forward, creating barrier after barrier. Alex and Conner broke as much of the barriers as they could, but ultimately, they got exhausted, as their bodies failed to continue.

Luckily, assistance for the two was on the way, as Aliyah and Morpheus emerged from the portal, with new powers of their own. Although, they wouldn't be regarded as new powers, as they were all simply boosted with divine energy.

Aliya and Morpheus came through the portal, passed the conflict between Cairo's legion and the lower Kai and made their way to the twins.

"Did we do well?"

The twins asked.

"You did great, now go back, Mattin is waiting for you, we're about to move on to phase c"

Aliyah replied.

With that, the twins vanished, leaving Aliya and Morpheus on their own.

"Are you ready Morpheus?"

"Sure, but your boyfriend better know what he's doing, many lives are counting on it"

Morpheus replied to Aliyah.

"Don't worry, he's got it covered"

_ *Huh? She didn't disagree, does that mean their...* _

"Yes, yes we are, now come on, we don't have time"

The GM, seeing this, erupted an even bigger barrier to block them from getting closer to Xeno.

"Don't worry, I got this"

Aliya said, taking a deep breath, he then charged up, her eyes briefly reflecting golden irises, and bubbling golden energy surrounding her. She stretched her right hand towards the approaching barrier. The ever elongating barrier finally reached her, however, unlike what people expected, the entire thing was vaporised before their eyes and transformed into pure amber lightning, which she immediately absorbed.

"She can change all matter into lightning? Oh I like her"

Marcarita, who was standing near the GM, remarked.

Aliya dashed to the frontlines of the mane 24.

Those at the forefront were the Kai, followed by the destroyers.

Morpheus followed behind her.

The two forces clashed.

The angels who were standing there watched as lightning strikes and blasts rose from the scenery as a result of the chaos.

As for the two, Aliya and Morpheus, it was a new feeling for them.

From Aliya's point of view, having divine energy made her body feel lighter, and the power surges were simply exhilarating, wondrous, and seemingly limitless. It was a good feeling. She could this as she easily blocked Champa and Awamo's attacks. She could tell as she actually managed to push Heles and Shin back with her lightning, and she could tell, as the whole time she fought them, it felt like they were moving in slow-mo.

For Morpheus, it felt nearly the same, a boost in speed, agility, strength and durability. However, that wasn't all, as an intellect, he felt like this had altered his mind as well, to a point where it felt like he had entered another world of power and versatility. He felt it he maneuverer past the deities, using his cloaking power to trick them and his light power to burn and attack them. He felt this as he attacked the likes of Sidra and Arak.

However, over time, the deities stopped bluffing and started to really reveal their true strength, and they were almost easily overpowering the two until suddenly.

** Suzani **

Sirius appeared in the position that Aliyah and Morpheus were in, creating a shock wave to push the deities away, but they weren't budging. They progressed towards him. Using his mind, Sirius instantly marked them and immediately calculated their future movement in just a split second before the clashed. He used pneumatic force fields and pneumatic attacks to stop them from touching him, but he could tell they were serious this time around, as the reality, they were in began to experience waves of earthquakes, shockwaves so strong that they caused Cairo and the lower Kai to stop fighting, as they stood watching in awe at what was happening. The fight ended, surprisingly, with Sirius overpowering all the deities and winning, once and for all.

Now it was time for the angels, and they too weren't planning on holding back. They all took a deep breath, and at that moment, everything went quiet, tremors and sounds of hollow screams began to develop across the dimension as the angels charged up to full strength.

Suddenly, the place became dark, and the only thing that reflected light, was the intensely glowing energy that these beings reflected, it was extreme. Sirius seeing this scary site, responded with a smirk.

"According to the truth that the GM revealed, I'm also a piece of Cyrus's power, just like all of you, I even have his appearance, although I lack the blue, I think it is fitting enough, now, let's see who is superior, once and for all"

Sirius boosted his power to a maximum as well, which was shocking to the angels, as his energy also felt similar to theirs, the GM could tell at that moment, that Sirius had done it, somehow, he had surpassed his father Caspian, who held the Universal Eye.

The fight ensued, and immediately, everything went haywire, as the dimension was nearly splitting apart. Sirius was using his numerous abilities to repel, counter and attack the angels, and the angels were using both magic and ­ki to attack him.

Sirius would use his transparency just in case the attacks got too much, and he would use simple mind-bending to trick them into seeing what was not there.

Eventually, the GM got tired and he decided it was finally time to confront Sirius, since an apology didn't help, it was finally time to settle this the old way.

" **Sirius!** "

The GM launched a powerful blast at Sirius. Sirius created a shockwave, blowing away the other angels, before neutralising the fast approaching blast with his mind.

The GM uses his creation power to form two spheres of radioactive nuclear energy, each the size of earth, before whirling them towards Sirius. Sirius used his strong and wide range telepathy to stop and redirect them, forcing the GM to neutralise them.

Sirius uses his mind to create an electric power-nullifying web to trap the GM in, but the GM neutralises it. Sirius uses that brief moment to try and enter the GM's mind to paralyse him, he also tried to use his mother's energy to absorb or even break his soul into two. But the GM's soul and mind were both infinitely strong, although simple and non-complex.

The GM immediately dashed towards Sirius, grabbing him before anyone even notices. They both suddenly disappear. Only to appear in a location that they are both partially fund of.

** Hell **

The two powers reappear in the eternal flames, brawling and exchanging hits as they continuously fall downwards. They both manage to land hits on each other and miss all the same, as the condemned creatures of that world, and the demons watch in awe as the battle to the end happened in front of their eyes.

Of course, this was Sirius's doing, he had teleported them to the world beyond, without them even noticing.

_ *This isn't right, we need to get back* _

Sirius grabbed the GM by the collar before they both teleported to back to Xeno's dimension.

** Xeno's Dimension **

The two finally returned to whence they came from, as they reappeared, Sirius pushed the GM away.

Both, with a fist full of immense energy advance towards one another, their fists collided. This resulted in the dimension's inner mechanisms being torn asunder, the laws and its functionalities becoming non-existent, and everything in that world turning grey, as everything appeared to be diagonal.

There was also another major thing, The clash, had caused a giant rip in the fabric of space, creating a gigantic patch that connected to an unseen universe in the upper sector of the dimension.

Both competitors were tired, and things finally cooled down until...

"It's time"

Sirius said, stepping back. Everyone who was fighting the GM's forces, from Sirius to Cairo's forces seemed to be retreating.

** On The Other Side Of The Portal **

Mattin P.O.V

Well then, this certainly has been a ride, I can't deny that, but I think it's time we ended it all.

Hopefully, my plan works, thank you, everyone, all those who counted on me. No matter what happens, I will always love you all, as if we were always siblings. Mom, Dad, I thank you for the most, I wouldn't have gotten this insane idea without your guidance.

Now, let's do this, are you ready universal?

** Xeno's Dimension **

Everything became silent once more, a feeling of death and despair engulfed the land. The mastermind, Mattin Harmilan, that seemingly sweet boy Bulma picked up on the streets, was about to unleash pure terror on the world.

The whole world became dark once more, and the angels who had charged up their power felt it drain from their very souls, almost as if it was bowing in fear at what was approaching. The patch in the sky was folded, and transformed into a blood-red circle. It was appropriate, enough, as it complemented the feeling of bloodlust in the mysteriously growing wind.

Then, one by one, all the Kai, Deities and Angels began to fall unconscious for some, leaving only Heres and the GM.

" **Xeno** "

A demonic voice came out of the portal.

" **Xeno** "

Suddenly, Mattin, in his terrifying demonic form appeared out of the portal dashing at fast speeds. This time, it looks like he had the wings and the tail of the devil himself. And a powerful dark aura followed him.

Xeno could feel his energy surging, which knocked him off his mental dilemma as he stepped outside to see what was happening.

The GM wanted to stand in Mattin's way, but knew that Mattin at this point was unstoppable. He knew the fear he was feeling was Mattin's doing, but it was for the best he complied with its message. So he stepped back peacefully.

Alas, Mattin arrived in front of Xeno, the one who had caused him pain, destroying his home, only to use its pieces to create a new one he wasn't familiar with.

Without any hesitation, Mattin launched a powerful cosmic extinction blast that lit up the entire world towards Xeno, who reciprocated likewise. The two blasts collided, as everything seemed to be a draw. It felt like the time when Mattin heard they had killed Aliyah.

" **So tell me Xeno, are you gonna do it again?** "

Xeno heard the question, he had always known what Mattin was referring to, the death of his world. The question filled him with guilt.

_ *I'm sorry* _

" **Answer me** "

Things seemed to be working in Mattin's favour, as Xeno's internal conflict simply made it easier for Mattin to overcome Xeno's force. The GM couldn't do anything but watch at this point, as that collision could wipe out all of existence, even the entire timeline, as the blast stretched across time itself. Although it only stretched into the future, which was bleak at this point.

But, at that very moment, things began to fall unto Xeno's favour.

"I'm sorry Mattin, but if I have to, I will do it a thousand times over"

Xeno's explosion completely engulfed Mattin's, and slowly began to consume Mattin, as it crept through his veins.

_ *It's time, universal eye, begin light and shadow conversion* _

Mattin's universal eyes awakened, and immediately, the white blast, changed into nevi blue.

Meanwhile

** Suzani **

Sirius chanted, summoning the twins, Aliya and Morpheus.

"Fellas, it is time, Mattin has done it"

Sirius told them.

"I really hope he know what he's doing"

Morpheus said.

"Well either way, there's no turning back now, come on, let's go"

Aliya said

They all gave each other agreeing looks before flying directly at the blast, willingly letting it consume them.

_ *And now, it ends* _

With those final words, Mattin allowed the blast to consume him.

The blast incinerated Mattin's body, wiping him off the face of existence, killing him on the spot. Everyone watched, as the most powerful being. The being who caused all of this chaos get wiped out.

"Retreat"

Cairo immediately asked his man to retreat to the portal, and retreat they did. As Mattin's power and influence faded from the world, everything returned to normal and the portal disappeared.

In the end, everything went well and the deities had won, Mattin the tyrant was finally defeated.

Or so it seemed

** One Hour Later **

After that battle, all the unconscious deities had healed and they had woken up. The GM quickly scanned the universes and noticed that everything had returned to normal, the barrier that stopped the celestials from crossing over was broken, and everything was well again.

However, there was one thing left to do.

"The remaining members of the cult of unification, along with a large number of planets that upheld Mattin's philosophies still exist out there, we need to take care of them, for good"

The GM said.

"Well-spoken man, that dumb kid made a big mistake challenging a god"

Champa said.

"I agree, I think it's time the universe is taught that lesson once more, exterminating these puny rebellious life forms will serve as a fine example"

Rumush answered.

"Well then, it's been a long time since I've seen my universe, give us the coordinates to the planets and we'll take care of it, I'm dying for some earthly cuisines so let's just get this over with"

Beerus said.

"Very well then, your coordinates are..."

Suddenly, just as he was speaking, something alarming started happening, and it was happening slowly.

"Father, is something wrong?"

Whiss asked.

** "They're no more" **

The GM asked.

"What do you mean no more?"

Vados questioned.

** "They're gone, all of them, they are no more" **

Everyone was frightened by the new, as they thought maybe it was a mass suicide, something that cults are fund of doing.

** "Uhh, well another genocide, at least that saves us all some work" **

Sidra said.

"No, that's not it, if that was the case, then I could at least trace the bodies, but they're nowhere. It's like, **they ceased to exist. Wait, what is this?"**

The GM said frightened.

"What is going on?"

Kusu said.

"Many people are beginning to fade away, about 4 percent of life in the universe has vanished, no 5, no 7, no, 10. Wait, it stopped"

"What?"

Rumush said enraged.

Gowasu tried to calm him down.

As they were all still wondering what was happening, Xeno finally spoke out.

** "He was holding back" **

Everyone turned towards the little one.

The GM asked what him to repeat the statement once more.

"Mattin, **HE WAS HOLDING BACK** "

The GM tried to slowly connect the dots but he could only reach towards one true conclusion. The whole battle was just a front, but to what exactly?

We did it guys. Thank you all.

We sure did, love.

Wait, you called me love

What, aren't we dating?

To be Continued

Final chapter

"Decimation, The Journey Ends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to stick around to get a snick pick into the sequel. After the final chapter of cause.


End file.
